Ámame
by NaYaTo
Summary: Al llegar a un nuevo mundo, los sentimientos de Kurogane y Fye se pondrán a prueba, para demostrar, que no existen las coincidencias. ¿Podrán superar los obstáculos que el destino les depare? /KuroFai/CAP 8 UP!: "Encrucijada"./Yes! ¡Volví again! xDUU.../
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a CLAMP.

**Nota autora:** ¡Qué tal! :D ¡¡He vuelto con otro fic largo!! *O* Y esta vez, es un Kuro(gane, pon, tan, como quieran xD)xFye ^-^ Y esta vez sí le hice prologo xD! Espero que les guste mucho. Quise estrenarlo hoy por el día de los enamorados :3 Bueno, hora sí, ¡a leer! ^0^

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Atrévete a amar**

**Prólogo**

**-o-o-o-o-**

El día era tranquilo. El Sol estaba en lo alto, el clima aceptable, los árboles daban una exquisita sombra. Todo era paz y tranquilidad…

-¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! –…hasta que se escuchó el grito asustado de cinco viajeros.

Todos estaban desparramados por el suelo del nuevo mundo al que habían llegado.

-¡Puu, puu, puu, puu! ¡Un nuevo mundo! –Canturreó Mokona alegremente. Sakura sonrió mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano y se erguía un poco en el piso, al igual que Shaoran. Y entonces, escucharon el grito del Ninja.

-¡¡Arrg!! ¡Salte de encima, mago infeliz! – Exclamó Kurogane. Todos giraron su vista hacia atrás, y vieron a un enojado Kurogane con una venita saltando en la frente, con la cara llena de tierra, y bajo de un sonriente y divertido Fye.

-Ahh, Kuro-rin, ¿insinúas a caso que peso mucho? – Exclamó simplemente el otro, sin intenciones de moverse.

-¡Sí! - Gritó enojado el moreno, aunque el Mago fuese más liviano que el aire.

-Ohh, que malo eres. – Dijo Fye haciendo pucheros.

-¡Y es KU-RO-GA-NE! –Fye rió. - ¡Ahora quítate! – El mago se cruzó de brazos, como un niño pequeño.

-Si me lo pides por favor; no antes. – Los chicos aguantaron la risa, no así Mokona, al ver la cara de rabia del moreno.

-Quítate… - Susurró entre dientes y con un creciente instinto asesino acumulándose dentro de él. Fye sonrió y se acercó a su rostro, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Ya te lo dije: O por favor, o nada. – Y ante la divertida mirada de todos, Kurogane soltó un resignado y fastidiado:

-Por favor. – Fye rió y por fin se quitó de encima y se sentó al lado del moreno. Los otros simplemente sonrieron. Era tan divertido verlos pelear.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil, Kuro-mi? – Dijo Fye sonriéndole inocentemente. Kurogane cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo con el seño fruncido, sacudiéndose las ropas y quitándose la tierra de la cara, aguantándose las ganas de torcerle el cuello.

-Oigan, ¿dónde hemos llegado? – Preguntó de pronto Shaoran. Todos lo miraron como si fuera la primera vez en que pensaban en eso. Y así lo era. Un poco confundidos, se levantaron del suelo, mirando a su alrededor.

Estaban en una especie de pradera. Había pasto por todos lados, rocas grandes y algunas de ellas con un poco de musgo. Flores de todos los colores, habidos y por haber. Y uno que otro árbol por ahí.

-¡¿A dónde nos has traído, Manju torpe?! – Fue el reclamo de Kurogane, tomando al pobre Mokona de las orejas. Odiaba ese paisaje, se le hacía muy cursi.

-¡Mokona es Mokona! – Gritó enojada la pequeña, haciendo enojar aún más a Kurogane.

-Oye… - Susurró entre dientes.

-Lo único que sé es que es un mundo muy bonito. – Exclamó Fye encantado, recogiendo una flor del suelo y colocándosela al Ninja detrás de la oreja. – Jajaja, te ves adorable. – Todos rieron y Kurogane enrojeció hasta las pestañas, tirando la flor al suelo y tomando al Mago por el cuello del abrigo. Los chicos ampliaron los ojos, y Fye simplemente sonrió. – Pero si te veías adorable… - Reclamó haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

-Imbécil… - Susurró entre dientes. Fye se cruzó de brazos.

-Nee, Kuro-papi, ¡no pelees frente a los niños! – Le reclamó para molestarlo, divertido, señalando a Sakura y Shaoran, quienes no pudieron hacer más que reír.

-¡OYE! – Comenzó con otra de sus peleas, mas Shaoran lo interrumpió.

-Oigan – Dijo –, lo mejor será buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Miren, ya anochece. – Señaló al horizonte el prudente chico, evitando tener peleas, aunque sí bastante divertido. Todos asintieron (Kurogane a regañadientes) y se dispusieron a caminar, buscando algún indicio de civilización.

Como siempre, a la cabeza iba Kurogane, al centro Shaoran y la Princesa Sakura, y al final, el sonriente Mago con Mokona en brazos, quien se había vuelto mucho más cercana a él, y no se separaba jamás de Fye desde lo vivido en Outo.

Caminaron durante horas, sin encontrar nada. El cansancio y la exasperación ya estaban haciendo estragos en ellos, cuando de pronto, Fye exclamó esperanzado:

-¡Miren, miren! ¡Allí hay humo! – Todos miraron en la dirección que apuntaba el Mago. Humo significaba civilización, y por lo tanto, un lugar donde dormir… y comida.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamaron todos. Corrieron con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban hacia allá, y mientras iban acercándose, pudieron ver cómo iba formándose una pequeña aldea en el horizonte.

Cuando al fin llegaron al centro de ésta, pudieron ver que se trataba de un pueblo no muy grande, pero sí muy elegante. La gente iba de aquí para allá, todos vestidos con trajes muy de gala. Las mujeres usaban vestidos largos y holgados, guantes de seda hasta los codos, y sombreros de solapa ancha. Los hombres, traje de terno y pantalones negros, camisa blanca y mocasines negros, además de un sombrero de copa alta, del mismo color. Los caminos eran de piedra y había carretas tiradas por caballos circulando en ellos. También había una pequeña plaza en el centro del poblado; hermosa y elegante. Y muy, muy a lo lejos, se veía una preciosa mansión.

-Nee~, creo que resaltamos demasiado aquí… - Exclamó el rubio, haciendo que todos se miraran a ellos mismos. Era cierto, todos estaban vestidos con ropas muy modernas, y parecía que ese mundo estaba en otro tiempo.

-Lo mejor será buscar una tienda de ropa. – Dijo Shaoran, como siempre acertado.

-Uh.- Asintieron todos, y se encaminaron a buscar. Por suerte, encontraron una rápido, y entraron en ella. La vendedora los miró extrañados por sus ropas, cosa que molestó a Kurogane, quien la asesinó con la mirada. Odiaba que le observaran de esa manera.

La dependienta del lugar tragó saliva y se acercó a Sakura y Mokona, mientras un chico se acercaba a Kurogane, Fye y Shaoran, señalándoles las respectivas zonas de mujer y hombres. Ahí toda la ropa para mujer y hombre era igual.

Al poco tiempo, ya todos estaban vestidos y listos. Shaoran había guardado la ropa que todos llevaban puesta antes en una bolsa.

Cuando se encontraron en la salida de la tienda, los rostros de todos eran diferentes.

Sakura estaba un poco sonrojada y tenía la vista gacha. Shaoran no dejaba de mirarla con cara de bobo por lo hermosa que se veía. Mokona bailaba alrededor de la Princesa exclamando lo encantadora que lucía, haciéndola sonrojar aún más. Fye sonreía, mirando enternecido la escena. Y Kurogane simplemente se cruzaba de brazos, tratando de mirar a otro lado que no fuera a... _esa persona_.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Con mucha suerte, habían conseguido encontrar una posada, y Fye había pagado al dueño con el dinero que habían cambiado del otro mundo. Para su buena suerte, el dinero de allá era más valioso en este nuevo mundo, así que tenían de sobra.

Ya estaban todos en sus respectivas habitaciones, y como siempre, a Kurogane le tocaba dormir con "el fastidioso ése".

Frunció el seño mientras entraba en su futón que era como el doble del de Fye. El Ninja ya se encontraba vestido con su pijama, y lo único que quería era dormir después de aquel día tan agotador. Cerró los ojos mientras se cubría con las sábanas, y pensaba en por qué se demoraría tanto Fye en cambiarse en el baño.

Frunció el seño mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado. ¿Y qué rayos hacía el pensando en ese imbécil?

-No sé ni para qué me preocupo… - Pensó mientras se arropaba más en la cama.

Comenzó a conciliar el sueño, poco a poco. Ya estaba punto de quedarse dormido, cuando…

-¡Kuro-pon~! ¡Mira, mira! – Exclamó de repente Fye, sobresaltando a Kurogane.

El Ninja se giró aún algo asustado hacia el Mago, quien se encontraba riendo y extendiendo los brazos, mostrando así el pijaba enorme que llevaba puesto.

Kurogane amplió los ojos.

-¡Oye! ¡Mago de pacotilla, ese es mi pijama! – Exclamó levantándose del futón con una venita palpitante en la frente. Fye rió.

-¡Pero es que es más cómodo! – Exclamó agitando los brazos, soltando una risita angelical y haciendo que la tela de las mangas que le sobraban se moviera, con un fondo de corazones y rosas.

Kurogane gruñó.

-¿¡Y para eso me despertaste!? – Exclamó encolerizado el Ninja.

-Owww, Kuro-mi está siendo muy malo. – Dijo Fai haciendo pucheros. Kurogane apretó los puños.

-¡Baka! – Gritó lanzándole una almohada en la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en lo tierno que se veía. Fye sólo rió y se acomodó en su futón, agarrando la almohada de Kurogane, que por cierto era la única que tenía.

-Sólo por eso… ¡no te devolveré tu almohada! – Exclamó de lo más feliz, abrazando la almohada de Kurogane y girando hacia un lado. A Kurogane ya le estaban entrando las ganas de darle una paliza al Mago ese.

-¡¡Arrg, ya pásamela!! – Exclamó Kurogane, sin moverse de su sitio, y completamente arrepentido de haberle lanzado la dichosa almohada.

Fye rió.

-¡Si lo quieres, ven a buscarlo~! – Exclamó con voz pícara, haciendo sonrojar al Ninja.

-¡Ya cállate de una vez! – Gritó enfadado, caminando hacia él. - ¡Y quítate MI pijama! – Le reclamó más molesto que antes, quitándole las sábanas de encima.

-Vaya, quién diría que fueras tan atrevido, Kuro-rín. – Exclamó divertido y con voz pícara el incorregible Mago. Kurogane enrojeció hasta las pestañas.

-¡¡N-No me refería a eso, idi-idiota!! – Exclamó de lo más nervioso, retrocediendo unos pasos y sacudiendo ambos brazos enfrente de su cara, como si tratara de defenderse de algo. Fye rió mientras se sentaba en posición india en su futón, abrazando la almohada.

-¡Kuro-hentai! – Exclamó burlonamente, haciendo enojar y sonrojar más al moreno.

-¡¡Ya cállate!! – Y así inició una cómica persecución entre ambos por tooooda la habitación.

Para hacerlo enojar más, Fye lo llamaba a cada rato con sus divertidos sobrenombres, como: Kuro-tan, Kuro-mi, Kuro-wanco, Kuro-rín, Kurowan-wan, Kuro-chan, Kuro-kuro, y el más reciente: Kuro-hentai, haciéndolo enrabiar a niveles extremos.

Hasta que en un momento dado, Fye tropezó y Kurogane, al estar a punto de atraparlo y muy cerca de él, cayó también al suelo, encima del Mago.

-Owwww… eso dolió. – Exclamó Fye riendo divertido, todo lo contrario a Kurogane.

-¡¿PUEDES FIJARTE POR DÓNDE…?! – Pero de pronto ambos se callaron al darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaban. Se miraron a ellos mismos, y luego se miraron a los ojos.

Fye se encontraba de piernas abiertas, con ambos brazos arriba de su cabeza, siendo sujetadas sus muñecas por las manos de Kurogane. Éste último, situado muy "cómodamente" entre las piernas del rubio, con la camisa del pijama un poco desabrochada, debido a que había corrido tanto.

Ambos enrojecieron hasta los pies.

-E-Etto… - Susurró simplemente Fai, con las mejillas encendidas y sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Sí, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué decir.

Kurogane sacudió la cabeza, tratando de entrar en razón.

-Khe, fíjate por dónde caminas, mago torpe. – Dijo con desgano, cerrando los ojos con el seño fruncido y sentándose en posición india en el suelo. Fye suspiró aún sonrojado e imitó la acción del Ninja.

Un espeso silencio se formó entre ambos, mientras no hacían más que mirar el suelo bajo ellos, cada uno inverso en sus pensamientos. Hasta que de pronto Fye lanzó una pequeña risita. Kurogane lo miró enojado.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa? – Fye le sonrió.

-Es que fue muy graciosa tu cara cuando me viste con tu pijama. – Le dijo con una voz demasiado inocente. A Kurogane le dio un tic en la ceja.

-Si serás… - Farfulló con rabia. Él muriéndose de vergüenza y el Mago tan feliz y campante; hay qué ver.

Fye rió y se levantó del suelo, para luego recostarse en su futón.

-¡Buenas noches, Kuro-chan! – Exclamó, abrazando la almohada de éste último. Kurogane se levantó rápidamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamó apretando los puños y con dos venitas saltonas en la frente. Pero luego escuchó la pausada respiración del Mago y supo que se había quedado dormido. Bufó molesto y se recostó en su futón, ahora sin almohada.

Pudo simplemente haber mandado al Mago a la mierda y haberle quitado la almohada, pero…

-No sé por qué demonios me preocupo tanto por ti… - Pensó irritado el joven Ninja, para que al final, el sueño lo venciera. Iba a ser una larga noche…

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** ¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho! ^^ Es el primer KuroFai largo que hago, y espero que les guste mucho ;D Aclaro que es sólo el prólogo, y que es más que nada para darle un comienzo a la historia xD! Creo que dentro de unos días subiré el primer cap ^^ Otra vez feliz día de los enamorados y la amistad =) Cuídense mucho y coman rico x3 x3

¡¡Bye, Bye!! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.


	2. Tu otro yo

**Nota autora: **¡Hellow, mina-san! n.n Vaya, estoy un poquito triste porque el fic no pegó mucho como pensé que lo haría xDU Sólo espero que con este cap les guste más, chicos .___.Uu Sé que el prólogo estuvo medio flojo, pero dénle una oportunidad al fic, ¿shi? :3 Bueno, los dejo ya xD ¡A leer! ^^

**-o-o-o-o- **

**Atrévete a amar**

**Capítulo I**

**Tu otro yo**

**-o-o-o-o- **

Al día siguiente, Kurogane despertó con un horrible dolor de espalda.

-Warrrg… - Se quejó mientras se estiraba en todas las formas posibles, en un intento desesperado de "reacomodar" sus huesos. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, que estaba en una habitación contigua a la cocina, donde se encontraba Fye cocinando muy feliz y campante.

-No sé por qué estás tan amargado, si yo dormí tan bien anoche… - Canturreó mientras salteaba la carne. Kurogane hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no torcerle el cuello.

-Hm… - Susurró simplemente, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Además, los futones son muy cómodos aquí… - Siguió molestándolo el ojiazul, esta vez picando un poco de lechuga. Kurogane sólo gruñó por lo bajo, apretando los puños e intentando mantener la calma. Fye sonrió de medio lado, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo. -Sobretodo teniendo dos almohadas…

Adiós calma.

-¡¡Ya estuvo bien!! – Gritó el Ninja levantándose del sillón, y en dos segundos ya estaba acorralando a Fye contra el mueble de la cocina. - ¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu afán por joderme el día?! – Fye sólo sonrió con una cuchara en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Kuro-wan? – Dijo con la voz más inocente que pudo. Kurogane gruñó y se acercó más a él.

-No te hagas el imbécil. – Gruñó por lo bajo.

-No entiendo de qué me hablas, Kuro-pon. – Dijo de lo más natural, mientras comía lo que había en la cuchara, que parecía ser dulce de leche, y lo miraba con ojos inocentes. Kurogane frunció más el seño (si eso era humanamente posible), pero luego de unos segundos, cerró los ojos y suspiró, alejándose por fin del Mago, quien rió.

-Maldita sonrisa con patas… - Farfulló cruzándose de brazos y medio sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. Fye rió de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y aún así me quieres. – Dijo juguetonamente para luego irse corriendo antes de que Kurogane lo atrapara.

-¡¡Vuelve aquí!! – Bramó completamente sonrojado el otro, mientras veía cómo Fye salía corriendo por el pasillo y luego volteaba a lanzarle un beso y después volvía a correr. Frunció el seño e hizo una divertida mueca de enojo; parecía un niño pequeño. Mas luego recordó que el Mago estaba cocinando y que lo mejor sería apagar la cocina. Pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, encontró una pequeña notita pegada en la parte superior de la puerta del refrigerador, que decía:

"**Kuro-hentai, deja que la carne se cocine por unos diez minutos más. Yo mientras iré a comprar sal, porque no hay en la casa. Gracias, te quiero. **

**Atte. **

**¿Tú quién crees? XD" **

A Kurogane le dio un tic en la ceja.

-Maldito mago del infierno… - Susurró con los ojos más rojos de lo normal; parecía que le salían chispas. Pero luego recordó el beso y se volvió a sonrojar. Apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla que había besado Fye. "Y aún así me quieres". Se sonrojó aún más. - ¡Khe! – Exclamó intentando no pensar en eso. Luego suspiró y dirigió su vista a la cocina, donde la sartén con carne salteada parecía estar burlándose de él, como diciéndole: "¡Ja! ¡Te toca supervisar para que no me queme!" Le salió una gotita en la cabeza por pensar semejante ridiculez, y simplemente cogió una silla y se sentó en ella a esperar los dichosos diez minutos…

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Gracias, señor. – Agradeció Fye al hombre que le entregaba la bolsa con dos paquetes de sal. El anciano le sonrió.

-De nada, joven. Vaya con cuidado. – Fye le sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

-¡Adiós! – Exclamó haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su sombrero de copa, y salió de la tienda.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la posada, pensaba en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en la habitación. Se sonrojó un poco y suspiró. Aún seguía sorprendiéndose de sí mismo. ¿Cómo pudo actuar con tanta naturalidad el día de hoy? ¡Incluso lo había besado! Al recordar la cara del Ninja volvió a sonreír, divertido.

-Supongo que es por eso… - Pensó mirando las piedras del camino. Sí, suponía que podía aparentar que nada le importaba y que se sentía completamente cómodo con la cercanía de Kurogane sólo por vivir esos pequeños momentos a su lado. Se volvió a sonrojar cuando recordó la forma en que lo había acorralado en la cocina. Sonrió como un bobo. Rayos, gracias a Dios que lo había soltado antes de que comenzara a ponerse más nervioso de lo que había estado.

No tenía idea de cuándo había pasado. Quizá siempre había sido así, o quizá había sido ese día en Outo, cuando lo salvó de los Onis. O quizá simplemente no le interesaba recordar cuándo, pero lo amaba. Y mucho. Le encantaba todo de él, y no podía negarlo. Su sonrisa discreta, su seño fruncido, su risa ronca y grave, su cuerpo entero… Y sobre todo, amaba que fingiera ser un pesado cuando en realidad tenía un corazón más grande que el sol mismo. Sonrió; Kurogane era de esas personas que son uno en un millón. Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció, y la tristeza de apoderó de sus azules ojos. Pero no podía decirle nada, y eso lo lastimaba tanto… Porque no quería perder lo que tenían… si es que tenían algo. Podría decirse que, con el tiempo, habían formado una especie de… "amistad". Una muy, muy rara amistad. Y aunque él no quisiera eso, aunque quisiera tenerlo como algo más que a un simple amigo, lo soportaba, sólo para no perder lo que ya tenían. Suspiró. Ahora entendía tan bien ese dicho "ofrecer amistad a quién pide amor, es como ofrecer pan a quien muere de sed".

Iba tan concentrado mirando el suelo por el que caminaba y pensando en Kurogane, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien. Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras caía hacia atrás, esperando el horroroso impacto con el suelo; impacto que nunca llegó. Aabrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que no se había dañado y fue cuando se percató de que alguien lo sujetaba por la muñeca. Frunció el seño y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con dos ojos dorados que lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? – Exclamó con una voz inconfundible la persona que lo había salvado. El rostro de Fye se desfiguró en una mueca de horror. Esos ojos, ese cabello, esa voz… ese rostro.

-¡¿Majestad?!

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kurogane se levantó de la silla mientras apagaba la estufa. Bien, ya habían pasado los diez minutos, pero el saltamontes feliz no llegaba. Frunció el seño mientras miraba por el pasillo. Los mocosos y el manjuu blanco aún no regresaban tampoco de su paseo. No había pluma en ese mundo, pero decidieron quedarse un tiempo ahí para descansar y relajarse un poco.

Suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos. Qué demonios sacaba con preocuparse; de seguro que Fye estaba bien. Es decir, ¿qué podría pasarle yendo a comprar sal? Ni si quiera ese razonable pensamiento lo hizo tranquilizarse. Al contrario, se preocupó aún más, porque…

-¿Cómo puede tardarse tanto en ir a comprar sal? – Pensó más preocupado que antes.

Golpeteó con sus dedos sobre la fría madera de la mesa, intentando autocontrolarse para no salir disparado hacia fuera y buscar al Mago como un loco. Fye… Fye… Fye… ¿Cuándo ese estúpido y sonriente Mago se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él? ¿En qué momento? Suspiró de nueva cuenta mientras acodaba sus brazos en la mesa y se tomaba el rostro con las manos. Demonios, ya no soportaba tanto silencio. De veras que estaba echando de menos los apodos de Fye…

-Bien, suficiente. – Dijo con decisión, levantándose de la mesa. Caminó hacia la entrada, atravesando el pasillo y cogiendo las llaves que estaban colgadas en un gancho al lado de la puerta. Tomó su chaqueta y evitó ponerse el sombrero de copa que, según él, era ridículo. Y nuevamente pensó en Fye, que no se lo quitaba en ningún momento del día. Lanzó un bufido y salió de la casa antes de volverse loco por la ausencia del Mago.

Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo, ahora lo buscaría.

-o-o-o-o-

Fye comenzó a temblar, sin dejar de mirar los dorados ojos del hombre que lo sostenía.

-No… no… ¡no! – Pensó horrorizado. - ¡Por favor, por favor que no sea él! ¡Que no sea…!

-Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el hombre aún más preocupado por la extraña reacción del rubio, acariciándole el cabello. Fye cerró fuertemente los ojos y retrocedió un paso.

-¡A-Aléjese! – Gritó abrazándose a sí mismo, temblando más fuerte que antes. El hombre lo miró extrañado. Los paquetes de sal y el sombrero habían quedado olvidados en algún lugar del suelo.

La gente estaba comenzando a formar un círculo alrededor de ellos. Y es que ver escenas como esas en un lugar tan tranquilo, no era pan de cada día.

Fye temblaba mientras intentaba controlarse. No, él… él no podía ser… no podía… Entonces recordó las palabras de Yuuko; que se podían encontrar con personas que tuvieran la misma alma de algún conocido, viviendo otra vida en un mundo diferente. Respiró hondamente intentando autocontrolarse y convencerse de que todo estaba bien. No, él no era Su Majestad. Simplemente era un alter-ego… No supo por qué, pero tampoco se sintió más tranquilo con eso.

-Jovencito, oiga. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Se siente bien? – Volvió a escuchar la cálida voz del hombre que lo había salvado de la caída. Abrió sus ojos de a poco y lo miró. Una especie de descarga eléctrica lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esa persona… esa persona que estaba en frente de él… - ¿Joven?

-Ashura… - Susurró Fye con la voz quebrada. El hombre amplió los ojos.

-¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó mirándolo extrañado. Fye iba a responder lo que se le viniera a la mente, cuando sintió un agarre en su brazo. Se sobresaltó y dirigió su asustada vista hacia atrás. Amplió los ojos.

-¡Kuro! – Exclamó un tanto asustado. Kurogane lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido, Mago?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?! – Le reclamó acercándolo más a él. La gente que estaba alrededor de ellos lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. Pero Kurogane frunció el seño al ver el semblante pálido y asustado de su compañero. Aflojó el agarre. - ¿Mago? – Preguntó extrañado. En ese momento, Fye recordó que detrás de ellos estaba el Ashura de ese mundo, y se giró como activado por un resorte, apegándose más a Kurogane y aferrando sus manos al elegante saco que éste portaba. El Ninja frunció el seño, mirando con ojos inquisitivos al hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos; lucía preocupado y no dejaba de mirar a Fye. Eso lo molestó de sobremanera y atrajo más al Mago hacia sí, en un abrazo. - ¿Algún problema con él? – Preguntó con voz fría al hombre. Éste lo miró y pareció reaccionar de alguna especie de trance.

-Oh, este… Su amigo y yo…

-Nada. – Interrumpió Fye, mirando seriamente al hombre, quién le devolvió la mirada. Kurogane frunció el seño hacia Fye, quien suspiró y lo miró a los ojos, casi suplicándole. – No pasó nada Kuro, sólo vámonos. – Dijo apretando aún más la tela del saco bajo sus manos. Kurogane lo miró a los ojos por un momento más, y luego simplemente asintió.

-Vamos. – Dijo. Fye se separó de él sólo para coger la bolsa con los paquetes de sal y su sombrero, para luego volver a su lado. Ashura los miraba a ambos con cara de no entender nada. Entonces, Fye fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Siento mucho los problemas que le he causado. Hasta luego. – Y, tomando de la mano a un sorprendido Kurogane, emprendió una marcha rápida hacia la posada. La gente poco a poco comenzó a irse, dejando a Ashura en medio del camino; solo, él y sus pensamientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras iban caminando, Kurogane podía sentir el nerviosismo y temblor de Fye, ya que éste apretaba con mucha fuerza su mano. Frunció el seño, preguntándose qué era lo que le sucedía, pero prefirió no preguntar nada y sólo seguirlo hasta llegar a la casa.

Cuando llegaron, Kurogane abrió la puerta y Fye entró casi volando. Esto dejó muy sorprendido al joven Ninja, quien frunció el seño. Okay, Fye estaba actuando muy extraño, y ahora averiguaría el por qué.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cocina, donde vio cómo Fye dejaba la bolsa con la compra sobre la mesa y luego apoyaba sus dos manos en ésta, agachando la cabeza. Kurogane frunció el seño.

-Oye, saltamontes feliz… - Exclamó el moreno, tratando de que lo mirara. Fye apretó los puños y entonces… comenzó a llorar. Kurogane se quedó de piedra, y un frío le recorrió la espalda. Fye estaba… ¿llorando? Caminó rápidamente hacia él, sin saber qué hacer. -¡Fye! Fye, ¿qué tienes? – Preguntó sin atreverse a tocarlo. Fye seguía llorando. Comenzó a desesperarse. - ¿Qué suce…? – Kurogane se calló al ver cómo Fye se giraba y se aferraba desesperadamente a él, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y sollozando fuertemente. Kurogane se hizo un poco hacia atrás, sin entender nada. - ¿Fye…?

-…No digas nada… - Susurró Fye llorando aún más. – Sólo abrázame, por favor. Sólo por esta vez… - Y no pudo seguir hablando debido al llanto. Kurogane frunció el seño y miró a Fye preocupado. Luego de un momento, cerró los ojos y lo rodeó lentamente con sus brazos, para luego atraerlo fuertemente hacia sí.

-Bien. – Dijo simplemente, estrechándolo con fuerza. Fye se sintió más confiado y se abrazó casi con furia a él, desahogándose por fin. Necesitaba hacerlo más que nunca, necesitaba llorar, y por supuesto, necesitaba que Kurogane lo consolara.

Y Kurogane no se movió ni hizo intento de quitárselo de encima en ningún momento. Sabía que Fye era de esas personas que jamás mostraban cuando estaban tristes, que preferían guardar su dolor para ellas mismas, y si ahora estaba llorando, debía ser algo muy, muy serio. Así que simplemente se mantuvo a su lado, acariciando su cabello, su espalda, besando su frente de vez en cuando, dejando que mojara su camisa con amargas lágrimas, dándole el consuelo que necesitaba… y sin preguntarle el porqué.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** Ok, mátenme XD Pero aunque no lo crean, meter a Ashura era necesario ToT ¿Sí? ._. Terminar este cap se me hizo medio complicado D: Pero al final logré convencerme de que estaba bien xD Bueno, como siempre espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan pasado un buen momento KuroFai ^-^ Pero pues, veamos…

_**Fye se ha encontrado con el otro yo de Ashura en este nuevo mundo, y por fin la coraza que pretendía llevar se ha roto. Ha mostrado su debilidad frente a Kurogane y ha decidido confiar en él para desahogarse. ¿Podrá Kurogane ser fiel a ese silencioso pacto? ¡Esperemos que sí! Y, ¿qué hará "este Ashura" ahora que se ha encontrado con Fye? ¿Cambiará este infortunado incidente la vida de nuestros protagonistas? El futuro se muestra confuso e incierto, ¡sólo esperemos que todo salga bien! **_

Ya chicos, los dejo =3 Sólo espero que todas estas incógnitas sean aclaradas en el próximo cap xDU Ah, y… por favor, por favor, sé que puede ser molesto, pero anímense a dejarme un review ;W; De verdad que suben mucho el ánimo y ayudan a seguir adelante con una historia ^^ Si son críticas, las aceptaré con gusto, pero me encantaría que me dijeran su opinión a cerca del fic :D En fin, les mando muchos cariños a todos, ¡que tengan un lindo día! =3 (O noche xDU)

¡¡Bye, Bye!! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.


	3. Decepción

**Nota autora:** ¡Yay! Aquí está el segundo cap ^^ Realmente me sentí emocionada por tantos reviews lindos ;w; ¡Muchas gracias, mina-san! n///n Sólo espero que este cap les guste tanto como los otros :) ¡Y les tengo una buena noticia! x3 Es el cap más largo hasta ahora, pues tiene ¡7 páginas de Word! *o* Estaba muy inspirada xD Pero bueno, no les quito más tiempo ;) ¡A leer! =D

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Atrévete a amar**

**Capítulo II**

**Decepción**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entró a su mansión sin poder quitarse de la mente lo vivido aquella tarde. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y su saco y sombrero de copa colgados en el perchero casi mecánicamente. Caminó hacia la elegante y gran sala de estar, mientras se desabrochaba los botones de las mangas de su camisa, y pensaba en ese chico con el que se había encontrado. Frunció el seño mientras se sentaba sobre el gran sofá de su lujosa sala. Ese niño… Dios, no podía dejar de pensar en él desde que se lo había encontrado en la calle. Además, le resultaba muy extraño el que supiera su nombre… ¡Encima le había llamado majestad! Por todos los cielos, ¿quién sería? Mmm… ¿cuál era su nombre? El tipo que llegó después…

-¿Le dijo Mago? – Pensó extrañado. ¿Mago? No era posible que ese fuera su nombre… ¿o sí? –…Pues no, claro que no. – Pensó divertido. Lo más seguro era que fuera algún mago callejero o algo así, pero… - Aún así me resulta extraño. – Susurró al aire, mientras veía por la ventana. Ese niño… hace tanto tiempo que no veía a alguien tan hermoso. Esos ojos que lo veían asustado, sus labios tan finos y delicados, su nariz, sus manos, que tuvo la dichosa oportunidad de tocar, su cabello rubio y suave, su cuerpo delgado… Cielos. Entonces sonrió. – Así que… Mago, ¿eh? – Susurró cerrando sus ojos.

Una de las mucamas de acercó a él, entregándole una taza de té verde. El le sonrió y se la bebió, hundiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos hacia ese misterioso muchacho.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Estás mejor? – Susurró contra su cabello en un tono conciliador, acariciando su espalda. En respuesta, Fye asintió contra su pecho.

-Sí…, gracias. – Dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando fuertemente. Kurogane lo estrechó un poco más contra sí.

-De nada. – Susurró. Estuvieron un rato más así, hasta que Kurogane se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sonrojó furiosamente y aflojó un poco el agarre. – Er… esto… ¿me podrías decir qué fue lo que te sucedió? – Preguntó con todo el tacto posible. Sintió a Fye suspirar y separarse de él.

-No sé, Kuro… de verdad que… no sé qué me pasa. - Susurró el Mago en un tono cansino y desesperado. Kurogane frunció el seño y se olvidó de su vergüenza. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo elevó para que le mirara. Se mordió el labio al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa, Fye? ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó olvidándose de todo menos del hombre que tenía en frente. Vio como los ojos de Fye se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez, y luego bajaba la mirada.

-…Ven, acompáñame… te lo contaré todo. – Dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta el sofá, donde ambos se sentaron a hablar. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio en que Fye sólo miraba hacia el piso con los brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas, y Kurogane esperó pacientemente. Sabía que era un tema delicado, así que reunió todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a hacerle las un millón y una preguntas que tenía en la cabeza. Entonces, Fye comenzó a hablar. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre la razón por la que no quería volver a Celes? – Habló en un tono tan bajo que Kurogane a penas y pudo escuchar.

-Ajá. – Asintió en un tono preocupado. Fye se estremeció y tomó aire.

-Pues… - Dijo usando todo su esfuerzo. Kurogane se asustó un poco al darse cuenta de que le costaba hablar. – El hombre… que vimos hoy en la tarde… - Kurogane amplió los ojos y comenzó a atar cabos.

Oh, no…

-…es el otro yo de esa razón. – Terminó Fye, no soportándolo más y comenzando a llorar nuevamente, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Kurogane amplió los ojos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Así que ese… ese maldito… ¿era el otro yo del hombre que había hecho sufrir tanto a Fye? ¿Ese imbécil que no dejaba de mirarlo? Una furia indescriptible se apoderó de su ser. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese idiota? Oohh, como deseaba encontrarlo y torcerle el cuello a ese pedazo de…

-…Kuro… no sé qué hacer… quiero irme… - Susurró de pronto Fye entre llantos, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Kurogane amplió un poco más los ojos al darse cuenta de lo distraído que estaba. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Y desde cuándo que le interesaba tanto el Mago idiota? Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. El no podía estar preocupándose tanto por Fye… ¿verdad? Porque… porque a él no le interesaba… Fye. ¿Verdad?

De pronto sintió que los sollozos del Mago eran cada vez más entrecortados, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Decidió dejar de lado todo pensamiento que no fuera hacerlo sentir mejor. Porque, diablos, por ahora era lo que más quería hacer, aunque _no supiera por qué_. Suspiró y se levantó del sofá, hincándose enfrente de Fye, quien no dejaba de esconder el rostro entre sus manos. Kurogane suavizó un poco la mirada y apartó con una delicadeza muy extraña en él las manos de Fye, quien lo miró a los ojos sonrojado, de pronto sintiéndose ridículo por llorar frente a él. El Ninja lo miró a los ojos y le secó las lágrimas.

-Nos iremos. – Fye amplió los ojos. Kurogane cerró los ojos y frunció el seño. – A penas lleguen los mocosos y la bola blanca nos vamos. ¿Bien? – Fye se mordió el labio y se lanzó a los brazos de Kurogane, quien lo recibió sin problemas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… - Susurró mientras lloraba y hundía el rostro en su pecho. Kurogane le besó la frente y le acarició la espalda.

-Tranquilo, Fye… todo va a estar bien… Perfectamente bien. - Susurró estrechándolo más fuerte, y deseando, con toda su alma, que los chicos llegaran pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Shaoran-kun! ¡Mira hacia allá! – Exclamó la enérgica Princesa, con Mokona en brazos. El aludido, lleno de bolsas de compras y con cara de "no quiero hacer esto", se acercó a ella y vio lo que estaba mirando. Lanzó un suspiro cansado.

-Princesa, ¿en serio quiere ir allá? – Preguntó con voz y mirada suplicante, señalando la rueda de la fortuna que la Princesa había visto. Sakura rió y se acercó más a él, tomando algunas bolsas, dando algo de alivio al pobre muchacho.

-Está bien, por hoy te salvas. ¡Pero mañana vendremos! ¿Sí? – Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. Shaoran no se pudo oponer y sonrío también, asintiendo.

-Sip. – Dijo, y Mokona comenzó a reír, imaginándose una escena romántica en la rueda de la fortuna.

-¡Shaoran y Sakura, sentados en un árbol, se abrazan, se besan…! – Comenzó a cantar.

-¡¡Mokona!! – Interrumpieron ambos, sonrojados hasta las pestañas.

-Jajaja, ¡puu! – Exclamó simplemente la pequeña bolita blanca, saltando a la cabeza de Shaoran y haciendo que los chicos suspiraran.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será volver a casa. – Exclamó Shaoran, ansioso por probar el delicioso almuerzo que seguramente había preparado Fye. Mokona y Sakura rieron y asintieron, comenzando a caminar junto al arqueólogo en dirección hacia la posada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó el Ninja mientras recibía la bolsa que Fye le entregaba, dejándola cerca de la puerta. Fye le sonrió y asintió. Kurogane se relajó un poco al saber que había recuperado su buen humor.

-Sip. La verdad es que no nos trajimos muchas cosas del mundo anterior. – Dijo mientras se frotaba la espalda, en una señal de cansancio. Kurogane frunció el seño y gruñó por lo bajo, recordando su dolor de espalda. Fye abrió los ojos y lo miró curioso. - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó. Kurogane simplemente suspiró mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina, el lugar donde estaban.

-Pues resulta que gracias a CIERTA persona, no pude dormir bien, porque ESA persona, me quitó MI almohada. – Finalizó mirando acusadoramente al rubio. Fye sonrió nervioso y se rascó la nuca.

-Ahaha… lo siento… - Exclamó apenado. La verdad es que ni él mismo sabía por qué le había quitado su almohada… Bueno, a quién engañaba, por su puesto que lo sabía. Lo había hecho porque en dicha almohada había quedado impregnado el aroma del Ninja: una mezcla entre café y ropa nueva. Kurogane simplemente gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Entonces Fye tuvo una… buena idea. Sonrió ampliamente y se situó detrás de Kurogane. – Ahora te ayudo con el dolor de espalda… - Susurró coquetamente en su oído, colando sus manos bajo el saco del Ninja para quitárselo. Kurogane amplió los ojos y se sonrojó como tomate.

-¡¿Pero qué estás…?!

-Shh… - Lo interrumpió Fye, esta vez quitándoselo por completo. Kurogane se tensó aún más y se quedó estático en la silla, con la mente en blanco, mientras Fye dejaba el saco sobre la mesa y posaba sus delicadas y suaves manos sobre sus tensos hombros, que el Ninja pudo sentir a través de la camisa. Y entonces Kurogane comenzó a entender.

-Mago, no es necesario que… - Pero en cuanto sintió cómo Fye comenzaba a masajear sus hombros, su cuello, su espalda… creyó que estaba en el paraíso. – Ah… - No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse y tensarse nuevamente. Fye sonrió divertido y volvió a acercarse a su oído.

-Relájate, hombre… no muerdo. – Finalizó riendo bajito. Kurogane simplemente frunció el seño y cerró los ojos, intentando no mostrarse tan vulnerable.

-Khe, no es eso lo que me preocupa exactamente. – Exclamó mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Fye rió mientras continuaba con sus masajes, haciendo que el Ninja se relajara cada vez más.

-Sabia decisión. – Exclamó divertido el Mago. Kurogane también sonrió, imperceptiblemente.

Fye comenzó a masajear con movimientos prácticamente profesionales los tensos hombros del Ninja, quien a ratos soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor cuando tocaba las partes más tensas, o suspiros de alivio cuando conseguía relajarlo. Fye sólo sonreía satisfecho al ver que la espalda de Kurogane poco a poco se relajaba. Al menos, estaba haciendo algo bueno por él, pensó.

Al cabo de un rato, Fye se detuvo y Kurogane se levantó de la silla, moviendo sus brazos de atrás para adelante continuamente, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía.

-Uff… tengo que reconocerlo, eres bueno en esto. – Exclamó mientras se giraba hacia Fye, quien le sonrió divertido, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-_Enchanté, mon amour._ – Pronunció el rubio, haciendo a Kurogane rodar los ojos.

-Exagerado. – Murmuró simplemente. Fye rió.

Pero entonces escucharon cómo la puerta de entrada se abría. Fye se irguió y ambos guiaron su vista hacia el pasillo, por donde ahora aparecían unas sonrientes Sakura y Mokona, seguidas de un cansado Shaoran, lleno de bolsas de muchos colores. Fye sonrió divertido y Kurogane se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Hola chicos. – Saludó alegremente el Mago. Los recién llegados también sonrieron, y Mokona fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a Fye, haciéndole reír.

-Hola, Fye-san, Kurogane-san. – Saludó el siempre cortés Shaoran. Fye le sonrió y Kurogane simplemente exclamó un "Khe", pero que fue suficiente para el chico, quien también sonrió. – Este… Princesa, ¿ya podemos dejar las bolsas en la sala? – Preguntó Shaoran, ya cansado de cargar las pesadas bolsas. Sakura sonrió divertida y asintió, mientras le pasaba las suyas.

-¡Pero recuerda que mañana iremos a la rueda de la fortuna! – Exclamó mientras Shaoran iba a dejar las bolsas sobre el sillón, seguido de Mokona. Kurogane y Fye ampliaron los ojos.

-¿Mañana piensan salir? – Preguntó Fye, afirmándose discretamente del borde de la mesa para no caer de los nervios. Sakura asintió, sonriente.

-¡Ajá! Hay una rueda de la fortuna preciosa. La han instalado creo que por una celebración del pueblo, no sé. Pero Shaoran-kun y yo queremos ir mañana, ¿gustan? – Ofreció ignorando los problemas que ocasionaría esa inocente invitación. Kurogane frunció el seño, y estaba a punto de replicar que debían irse, cuando sintió la suave mano de Fye posándose con delicadeza sobre la suya. El Ninja lo miró confundido, y vio que él le dirigía a Sakura una amplia, hermosa, y falsa sonrisa.

-Nos encantaría, pero tenemos otros planes. – Dijo apretando sutilmente la mano de Kurogane para que le siguiera la corriente. Lo vio a los ojos y sonrió. - ¿Nee, Kuro-rin? – Kurogane frunció el seño, no muy seguro.

-…Claro. – Asintió aturdido. Sakura hizo un puchero. Fye sonrió mientras empujaba con el pié la bolsa con sus cosas bajo la mesa.

-Otro día será, Sakura-chan. – Dijo sorprendiendo a Kurogane. ¿Es que el muy idiota no se daba cuenta de lo que decía? El Ninja también apretó la mano de Fye, pero él simplemente lo ignoró, sonriéndole a la chica. Kurogane se contuvo para no gruñir.

-¡Uh! – Asintió feliz Sakura, recuperando su alegría. Entonces se escuchó un pequeño estruendo, seguido de un grito por parte de Shaoran desde la sala.

-¡Princesa, creo que rompimos algo! –Exclamó el chico, culpable. Mokona coreó con un "¡Sakura se enojará, se enojará!" La Princesa rodó los ojos y, haciendo primero una reverenda a los dos jóvenes, fue camino a la sala, murmurando que "con los hombres no se puede".

Y en cuanto Sakura abandonó la cocina, Fye se dejó caer sentado en la mesa, soltando la mano de Kurogane y abrazándose a sí mismo, tiritando. Kurogane apretó los puños y cerró la puerta de la cocina con un portazo, importándole bien poco los mocosos y haciendo que Fye pegara un brinco.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?! – Exclamó enojado el Ninja, tomándolo por los hombros. Fye bajó la mirada y tiritó más fuerte. -… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó ya más calmado, aflojando el agarre. Fye suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Ya viste lo feliz que estaba Sakura-chan… - Exclamó con la voz amortiguada por sus manos. Kurogane frunció el seño y aflojó más el agarre. – Ha sufrido tanto, y yo… - Fye respiró hondo. -…no quiero verla triste. Ni a ella ni a Shaoran-kun. – Kurogane amplió los ojos, contrariado.

-Pero… Fye… - Trató de hablar. El Mago elevó la vista y le sonrió. Kurogane frunció el seño; otra sonrisa falsa.

-Descuida, además ese no es el verdadero… - Su voz flaqueó un poco antes de continuar. -…Rey Ashura. – Soltó una pequeña risita y señaló su rostro sonriente. - ¿Ves? ¡Estoy bien! – Kurogane apretó los puños.

-¡Por su puesto que no lo estás! – Exclamó molesto, zarandeándolo por los hombros. La sonrisa de Fye se desvaneció, viendo contrariado el rostro furioso de su compañero.

-¿Kuro-ri…?

-¡Demonios, Mago! – Interrumpió Kurogane, muy enojado. El aludido amplió los ojos. ¿Dónde había quedado el "Fye"? Sintió un vacío en el estómago; realmente se había enojado. - ¡¿Por qué tienes que fingir siempre?! ¡¡Quita esa falsa sonrisa de una maldita vez y piensa en ti antes de hacer estupideces!! – Finalizó el moreno, mirándole furioso. Y es que tenía sus razones. ¿A caso el Mago idiota no entendía? Perfectamente le podrían haber dicho a los mocosos que no y punto final. Pero no, el imbécil haciendo de buen samaritano, sabiendo de antemano que moría de nervios estando en el mismo mundo que ese desgraciado. ¡¡Arg!! Jamás podría entenderlo.

Fye lo miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. No podía creer que Kurogane le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas. ¿Qué demonios…? Apretó los puños y frunció el seño, furioso. ¡¿Qué demonios se creía ese Ninja estúpido?! Apartó con brusquedad las manos de Kurogane de sus hombros, sorprendiéndolo y levantándose de la mesa, echo una furia.

-¡Pues si te dignaras a preguntar antes de hablar sería bastante útil! – Exclamó avanzando hacia el Ninja con un dedo sobre su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder, contrariado. - ¡Lo que más hago la mayor parte del día es preocuparme porque los chicos estén bien! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡A penas son unos críos y ya tienen una infancia de desgracia! – Dijo completamente indignado por la actitud del Ninja. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar solamente en él? – Pero claro, como a ti te vale un pepino, vas y empiezas a reclamar. Qué lindo. – Espetó con toda la rabia que tenía, poniendo sus brazos en jarra. Kurogane amplió los ojos, mas luego frunció el seño, enojado también.

-¡Podríamos habernos ido a otro mundo y ya! – Contraatacó, sin dejarse vencer. Fye bufó.

-Ya la escuchaste, ella quiere ir a esa rueda de la fortuna. Además son sólo unos días… Tampoco es tan terrible, después de todo… - Bajó la vista. -…"este" Ashura no se veía tan malo… - Finalizó suspirando. Kurogane apretó fuertemente los puños, exasperado. ¿Qué "este" Ashura no era "TAN" malo? ¡¿Pero qué demonios decía?!

Entonces el Ninja, completamente cegado por un sentimiento llamado celos, dijo algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida:

-¡Ja! ¿Seguro que es por eso? – Ironizó. Fye lo miró confundido. - ¿Seguro que es por ayudar a los niños? – El rubio amplió los ojos. - ¡¿O no será que quieres agarrarte a besitos con tu amado Re…?! – No terminó la frase cuando sintió la fuerte bofetada de Fye en su mejilla, haciéndolo voltear la cara. Kurogane amplió los ojos. Sólo en ese instante pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. Se giró rápidamente hacia Fye, quien lo miraba casi aterrado, con una mano en la boca y la otra estirada hacia su rostro, derramando un mar de lágrimas. Kurogane se sintió morir. –…F-Fye… - Susurró asustado, acercándose a él, pero Fye retrocedió, chocando torpemente con la mesa, y tirando al suelo los paquetes de sal, sin dejar de verlo. Kurogane apretó los puños. – Fye, yo… - Pero Fye simplemente cerró fuertemente los ojos, dejando escapar un sollozo, y salió de la cocina, echando a correr hacia la calle.

Kurogane sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y comenzó a correr también, pero cuando salió al pasillo lo único que vio fue la puerta cerrándose de un portazo y a los chicos y Mokona mirándolo confundidos. Respiró agitadamente y cerró con fuerza los ojos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dejando escapar un grito de frustración. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil?!

Shaoran frunció el seño.

-¿Kurogane-sa…?

-¡¡VOY A SALIR!! – Gritó simplemente, haciendo a los tres brincar asustados, caminando a grandes zancadas a la puerta, saliendo y dejando tras de sí también un horrible portazo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que los tres se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Esto no era nada, nada bueno.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nota final:** OwO Bien, ahora sí que están en todo su derecho de matarme xDU… Pero si lo hacen, no tendrán la conti, así que no les conviene e__e xD Pero ya, poniéndonos serios owo

_**La historia acaba de tomar un rumbo peligroso, pues Fye nuevamente a hecho uso de su coraza, y Kurogane, a su vez, no ha sabido apreciar su confianza, dejándose llevar por un impulso del momento. ¿Qué tanto pudo haber herido a Fye? ¿Podrá el mago perdonarlo por haberlo humillado de esa manera? Ashura ha quedado prendado de Fye con sólo verlo… ¿Qué pasará ahora con él y Fye? ¿Se repetirá la historia? ¿Será tan diferente del verdadero Ashura, como Fye lo quiso ver? **_

¡Esto ni yo lo sé! xD Pero descuiden, ya mi cabecita trabaja en el próximo cap =3 Así que creo que actualizaré prontito ;) También quisiera agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews ;w; Fue muy lindo entrar al correo y encontrar tantas alertas de reviews xD! Muchas gracias, chicos ^^ Y también agradezco a **KidCat** y **Kyoko Suwa** por haber comentado, ya que como no tienen cuenta, no pude responderles por MP ): ¡Pero muchísimas gracias chicas, sus reviews me levantaron mucho el ánimo! :D

Ahora sí chicos, me despido ^^ Espero que les haya gustado el cap (a pesar del final xDU). Les mando un besito a todos :)

¡Bye, Bye! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.


	4. Culpa

**Nota autora:** ¡¡No me evaporé!! xD Lo siento por la tardanza, de verdad, pero como sabrán, con lo del terremoto no había tenido ni ganas de actualizar u___u Ah, pero no se preocupen por mí, estoy en Arica, la ciudad de más al Norte, y acá no se sintió nada ^_^ Pero mi hermana está en la capital D: Y eso es lo que me tiene preocupada. Hemos hablado con ella y todo, pero aún así, si hay réplicas, me preocupa que le llegue a pasar algo ): Pero bueno, no quiero amargarlos, mina-san ^^ No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien y seguiré subiendo mis fics, ¿nee? :3 Bueno ya, ya, a leer xD

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Atrévete a amar**

**Capítulo III**

**Culpa**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Corría, corría y corría, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban como cataratas por sus mejillas. No tenía idea de qué camino había tomado, no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, su sombrero había quedado abandonado en algún lugar del camino, y todo eso le importaba un cuerno. Lo único que quería era correr; correr y huir, como siempre.

Se detuvo respirando agitado, agachándose un poco y apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Las lágrimas ahora mojaban el pasto que se encontraba bajo sus pies, sin poder contenerlas. Apretó los puños y siguió caminando hacia delante, dándose cuenta de que había llegado a las afueras del pueblo y que ahora se encontraba en algo así como un pequeño bosque.

Caminaba sintiendo que desfallecería en cualquier momento, con los puños apretados y sollozando como un niño pequeño. Y cuando notó que se había internado lo suficiente en el bosque como para que nadie lo viera ni oyera, se detuvo y aspiró fuertemente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡¡Aaaaaaagh!! – Dejó escapar un fuerte y largo grito, para luego dejarse caer al pie de un árbol, escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas y sollozando fuertemente, tratando así de calmar la profunda rabia y tristeza que sentía.

No podía creerlo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él había dicho eso? ¿Por qué había actuado así? ¡¿Qué maldita razón tenía para haberlo humillado de esa forma?! Apretó los puños mientras se abrazaba aún más a sus piernas, en un intento desesperado de acallar los sonoros sollozos que escapaban de su garganta. Aún no podía procesarlo del todo… Era como si hubiese sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla donde Kurogane lo humillaba y él le daba una bofetada. Sí, eso debía ser, porque… ¡A quién engañaba! Por su puesto que no había sido una pesadilla, si aún le dolía la mano por el golpe tan fuerte.

Siguió sollozando mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, que comenzaba a dolerle terriblemente. Sentía un vacío tan grande, allí, en ese lugar llamado corazón. Pareciera como si miles de agujas se clavaran en él, torturándolo. Y un terrible nudo en la garganta hacía que sus sollozos fueran aún más dolorosos.

No podía entender las razones que había tenido el Ninja para tratarlo de esa forma. Realmente no lo entendía. ¡El sólo había actuado así por el bien de los niños! Pero… Apretó más las manos contra su pecho, sollozando aún más fuerte ahora. Sabía que desde Outo, Kurogane se había dado cuenta de que a él no le interesaba vivir. Y sí, no podía mentir, para él vida y muerte eran lo mismo. Y debía recalcarlo: eran. Porque desde ese día, ese día en el que Kurogane lo hizo reflexionar toda la noche aunque el Ninja nunca llegó a saberlo, comprendió que quizá vivir no fuera tan malo. Que quizá darse una segunda oportunidad, que empezar de nuevo era algo que merecía. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de ello. Es decir, si iba a vivir para estar sufriendo de esa manera, preferiría mil veces morir en ese mismo instante. Ya no aguantaba más. Tanto tiempo soportando, tanto tiempo callando… ¿para que todo se fuera al diablo? ¿Para que Kurogane despreciara su confianza? ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? Confianza… confianza… ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en nadie! Ahora le quedaba claro… "Amar es darle a alguien el poder de destruirte y confiar en que no lo hará". Oh, endemoniada frase. Endemoniada y cierta frase.

Porque él le había dado ese poder a Kurogane. El poder de destruirlo, confiando en que no lo haría. Y lo había traicionado. Gimió, sollozando cada vez más fuerte. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido; eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por su mente. Y es que era tan, tan injusto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿Por qué algo tan cruel como eso? ¿No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo? ¿No había notado en su mirada el "abrázame" desesperado que intentó transmitirle?... Pues no, claro que no, porque el muy imbécil estaba enfrascado en hacerle aquella escenita de celos. Amplió los ojos. Un momento, ¿celos? ¿Sería a caso posible que Kurogane estuviera celoso de…? No… no, imposible. Descartó en seguida esa idea de su cabeza. Por su puesto que era imposible, el Ninja lo veía simplemente como a un compañero de viaje. Y quizá ni eso; quizá para él era una simple molestia y nada más. Apretó los puños. Además, él estaba enamorado de esa tal Tomoyo. Frunció el seño. Pero entonces… ¿por qué su comportamiento tan amable…? Sonrió amargamente. Lástima, dijo la vocecita llamada conciencia en su cabeza. Sí, eso era todo. Como siempre, la gente sólo le tenía lástima. ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo podrían preocuparse por él? Después de todo, él era sólo una desgracia…

-¿Muchacho? – Escuchó una aterciopelada voz llamándolo. Amplió los ojos y elevó la vista, girándose apresuradamente a sus espaldas, donde vio al motivo de sus problemas parado junto a un árbol, con un libro entre las manos. Fye comenzó a temblar. Era Ashura. El joven hombre frunció el entrecejo, acercándose lentamente hacia él. - ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó con voz preocupada al ver el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, y que todavía no dejaban de salir de sus azules ojos. Fye las secó con sus manos rápidamente, y se levantó torpemente del suelo, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-¿Q-Qué hace usted aquí? – Tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo, apretando nerviosamente el borde de su camisa con las manos. Pero entonces el hombre frente a él sonrió; parecía divertido.

-Eso debería decirlo yo. Estás en el patio de mi mansión. – Dijo soltando una pequeña risa. Fye amplió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Patio? ¿Mansión? Mansión… "¡Por Kami!" Pensó. ¡Así que Ashura era el dueño de esa gigantesca mansión que había visto al llegar! "Incluso aquí sigues siendo rico…" Amplió los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Comenzó a disculparse.

-¡Oh! Y-Yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Me retiro. – Dijo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero entonces sintió a Ashura avanzar hacia él.

-¡Espera! – Exclamó el hombre, cogiéndolo del brazo. Fye se giró hacia él con los ojos abiertos como platos, asustado. Pero entonces Ashura le sonrió cálidamente, y llevó sus manos al rostro del rubio. Fye cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando un golpe o algo, pero el hombre simplemente secó sus lágrimas, tiernamente. Fye abrió de a poco los ojos, mirándole sorprendido. Ashura le sonrió. – Estabas llorando, y eso no puede ser nada bueno. – Dijo mientras lo soltaba del brazo y se erguía en el suelo, acariciando su cabello. - ¿Quisieras pasar a mi mansión? Estaba por tomar un té verde. – Ofreció amablemente el hombre.

Fye amplió los ojos y entreabrió los labios. Por un momento le pareció estar hablando con el viejo Ashura. Luego cayó en la cuenta de algo… ¿Viejo Ashura?

Entristeció la mirada y bajó la cabeza, apretando los puños.

-Yo… - Pero entonces el recuerdo de Kurogane y sus dolorosas palabras le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Frunció el seño. "Tú no eres mi jefe." Pensó testarudo, y levantó la vista, decidido. – Está bien. – Dijo seriamente. Ashura rió, divertido.

-Bueno, acompáñame. – Dijo ofreciéndole el paso. Fye se mordió el labio, medio dubitativo, pero luego de un rato lo hizo, y al poco tiempo estuvo caminando al lado de Ashura.

Lo miraba con algo de desconfianza, atento a cualquier señal de peligro. Estaba dispuesto a usar hasta su magia si algo malo ocurría, pero lo que no podía entender, era por qué ese hombre se preocupaba tanto por él. "¿Preocuparse?" Pensó contrariado. "Nah… No, es lástima, Fye. Lástima." Se repitió mentalmente, varias veces.

Conversando cosas triviales, atravesaron con lentitud el espeso bosque, siguiendo un elegante camino de piedra caliza. Bueno, en realidad Ashura era el que hablaba y hablaba, mientras que Fye sólo asentía o sonreía de pronto por los comentarios divertidos del hombre. A veces le recordaba demasiado a "Ashura-Ashura".

En un momento notó el libro que tenía en las manos, y decidió decir al fin algo.

-Ese libro… - Comenzó tímidamente. Ashura sonrió y detuvo su andar, deteniéndose Fye también. Se lo entregó y el Mago lo recibió aún algo nervioso.

-Se llama "_Robinson Crusoe_". Es muy interesante; si quieres puedo prestártelo cuando termine de leerlo. No me falta mucho. – Sonrió Ashura. Fye regresó el gesto y asintió, un poco más relajado.

Caminaron por largo rato nuevamente, hasta que la gran mansión comenzó a verse a lo lejos. Fye levantó las cejas y observó con admiración la hermosa vista.

-Woao, es hermoso… - Exclamó maravillado. Ashura sonrió enternecido.

-Lo eres… - Amplió los ojos y Fye se giró rápido hacia él, medio aturdido. - ¡Di-Digo, lo es! – Exclamó nervioso, rojo como tomate. Fye alzó una ceja y aguantó la risa, haciendo reír a Ashura también. – Lo siento… - Susurró mirando hacia otra parte. Fye rió un poco y Ashura lo miró extasiado. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír, y su risa era tan… dulce. Tan suave, tan… tan… "Qué diablos estoy pensando" Maldijo el hombre, mentalmente. Suspiró, y entonces decidió preguntarle a Fye lo que en realidad le interesaba.

-Dime, Fye… - Comenzó mientras retomaban la marcha. Fye lo miró, interrogante. - ¿Cómo es que sabías mi nombre? – El rubio se detuvo ante esa pregunta, y Ashura también lo hizo, mirando extrañado al chico a su lado.

Fye miraba el suelo bajo sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, nervioso. ¿Qué podría decirle? No tenía la confianza suficiente como para confesarle la verdad, pero… Suspiró. Lo mejor sería mentir, como siempre. Elevó el rostro y le sonrió: amplia y falsamente.

-No lo sé, simplemente le vi cara de Ashura. – Soltó largando una pequeña risita. Ashura alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Ah, sí…? – Preguntó riendo. Fye abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. De vez en cuando, realmente confundía a "este" Ashura con "su" Ashura. Amplió los ojos y se sonrojó por la forma en que los había clasificado, y simplemente asintió al hombre, que aún lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Claro, claro… siempre he sido bueno adivinando las cosas. – Comentó fingiendo estar divertido, comenzando a caminar junto a él nuevamente. Ashura miró hacia el cielo con una mano en su mentón, pensativo.

-Así que sí eras un Mago, después de todo… - Murmuró despreocupado. Fye por poco se cae al piso con esa afirmación, y se detuvo nuevamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando aterrado al hombre, quien de nuevo se había detenido también y volvía a mirarlo extrañado.

-¡¿Có-Cómo sabe que soy un mago?! – Preguntó retrocediendo un poco. Ashura frunció el seño y se acercó a él, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Fye, quien había comenzado a temblar.

-Calma, es que… el sujeto que estaba contigo esa vez lo dijo… - Se rascó la nuca, nervioso. – Este… Eres un… mago callejero, un adivino, ¿o algo así? – Preguntó sonriendo apenado. Fye parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Un qué…? Y de pronto, simplemente comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Ashura levantó las cejas, confundido. – Eh… ¿dije algo gracioso? – Comentó también comenzando a reír, pues la risa de Fye era dulce y contagiosa.

Fye sólo reía, tomándose el estómago con las manos, y cerrando los ojos. Eso era seguramente lo más gracioso que le podrían haber dicho. Miró a Ashura aún riendo y se percató de su ancha sonrisa. Exhaló aire con fuerza y lo miró atentamente. Ahora que lo pensaba… "este" Ashura era igual a Su Majestad, justo antes de perder la cordura… Su mirada entristeció ante ese pensamiento y Ashura lo notó.

-¿Fye…? – Preguntó confundido y preocupado ante el repentino cambio de humor en el rubio.

El aludido suspiró y luego de un rato sonrió. Bien, basta de amargarse. Quería distraerse un poco. Así que lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ya quiero probar ese té verde! – Exclamó como un niño pequeño. Ashura sonrió.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Otro. – Dijo azotando con fuerza la jarra vacía sobre el mesón. El muchacho que lo estaba atendiendo al otro lado del mueble lo miró tímidamente.

-Señor, ya ha bebido demasiado y…

-Dije otro. – Pronunció simplemente, clavándole una mirada asesina a través de sus rojizos ojos. El chico apretó con nerviosismo la bandeja que tenía contra su pecho.

-Cla-Claro… - Susurró quedamente, acomodándose las gafas, para luego ir prácticamente corriendo a buscar otra buena jarra de ron.

Kurogane suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyaba los brazos en el mesón y la cabeza en ellos. Demonios, de verdad que era un idiota de primera. Un idiota, insensible, bruto e imbécil. Y quizá peor. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir decirle semejante idiotez a Fye? Gruñó desesperado mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos. Lo peor es que ni con las tres jarras enteras de ron que llevaba podía olvidar la expresión de dolor y miedo del Mago, justo después de abofetearlo. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha, aquella que había golpeado Fye, y que aún dolía. Sonrió con ironía. Siempre imaginó que su tacto sería suave, y hay que ver cómo lo supo. Desvió la vista a un lado y vio al garzón que lo estaba atendiendo hablar con uno de los encargados del bar, un tipo alto y moreno, de profundos ojos azules. Al verlos a ambos juntos, le recordó a Fye y él, pues el que lo atendía era más bajo y de piel blanca. Amplió los ojos y gruñó. Mierda, ahí estaban sus pensamientos estúpidos otra vez. Desvió la vista, refunfuñando, mientras esperaba impaciente a que le trajeran la maldita jarra de ron.

De repente escuchó a dos tipos hablando al lado de él.

-…Sí, en serio, vi al Señor Ashura metido en un escándalo el otro día. – Kurogane frunció el seño, poniendo más atención a la conversación.

-Ya sabía yo que ese tipo era extraño. ¿Pero estás seguro? Teniendo tanto dinero y clase, no creo posible que se haya metido en semejante idiotez… - Contraatacó el otro hombre. El primero pareció ofenderse.

-¡Claro que sí! Creo que fue porque chocó con un tipo rubio… y luego llegó uno bastante alto que parecía ser su novio o algo así, haciéndole una escena de celos. – Exclamó el hombre con algo de asco. Kurogane por poco se atraganta, sonrojándose hasta los pies. – Todo el pueblo habla de eso. – El otro simplemente asintió, desconcertado.

Y Kurogane estaba a punto de mandarlos al África con un puñetazo, cuando el moso llegó.

-Aquí está, señor, pero dice mi superior que es la última. No queremos problemas en el bar. – Escuchó la voz del muchacho frente a él. Elevó la vista y lo vio alzando una ceja, esperando intimidarlo, pero el chico se mantuvo firme, aunque apretando nerviosamente el borde de su camisa. Kurogane soltó una risa divertida, mientras se llevaba la jarra a la boca, tratando de olvidar lo que había escuchado.

-Me recuerdas a alguien. – Susurró sin mirarlo. El joven amplió los ojos, curioso.

-¿A quién, señor? – Preguntó inocentemente, mirándole con sus grandes y hermosos ojos dorados a través de las gafas. Kurogane cerró los ojos y dejó la jarra ya terminada sobre la mesa.

-A un imbécil que por desgracia quiero. – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado. La borrachera le estaba haciendo decir las cosas que jamás se imaginó en su vida admitiría. Suspiró al ver la cara de inocente sorpresa en el chico, y sacó los dos billetes de aquel mundo que equivalían al precio a pagar. Los dejó sobre el mesón y luego sacó una moneda, que le entregó al chico como propina. – Ten. – Dijo seriamente. El muchacho le sonrió, feliz.

-Gracias, señor. Espero verlo pronto. – Exclamó sonriente. Kurogane suspiró. Realmente le recordaba al idiota de Fye. Sobretodo cuando atendía a los clientes en Outo… con ese traje entallado… que lo hacía ver tan… Kurogane amplió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que prácticamente babeaba. Apretó los puños nerviosamente y procesó la pregunta del niño.

-Sí, claro. – Dijo sin interés, levantándose de la mesa, mas el chico sonrió ampliamente. – _Ja ne_. – Dijo, y caminó hacia la salida, un poco mareado por tanto alcohol. Y antes de salir, vio que el chico alto y moreno le dirigía una mirada disgustada; era la misma mirada que le dirigía él a los hombres y mujeres que se acercaban mucho a Fye. Alzó una ceja y luego se alzó de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto y saliendo del bar.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mientras caminaba entre la gente, viendo hacia el suelo. De pronto trastabillaba por el mareo y maldecía hasta los gatos que pasaban frente a él, con un humor de perros.

Se sentía un completo estúpido, y uno de primera. Jamás debió haber dicho lo que dijo. Fue una idiotez en un momento de celos. Frunció el seño y gruñó por lo bajo, llegando a la plaza de la ciudad. Sí, estaba celoso. Quizá jamás lo habría admitido si no hubiera bebido como si no hubiera mañana, pero lo estaba. Terriblemente celoso. Celoso de ese imbécil, ese tal "Ashura"; pensó su nombre con desprecio. ¿Quién demonios era Ashura? Ah, sí, claro. Ese maldito pederasta que había hecho sufrir tanto a Fye. Además… ¿Por qué le dirían "Señor Ashura"? Frunció el seño. Ahora que lo pensaba, el tipo vestía con un traje bien caro. Bufó; encima era un maldito ricachón.

Gruñó enojado mientras se sentaba en un banco de la plaza y se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos. No podía entenderlo. Todo iba bien. A penas llegar le había parecido que todo iba a ir mejorando. Y no se había equivocado, al menos al principio. Su… relación, por así decirlo, con Fye, estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados. Pero… todo se había arruinado al final. Suspiró. Ya lo sabía: Mientras más alto estás, más duele la caída. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado eso? Frunció el seño y recapituló todo en su mente: Fye había confiado en él, él lo había consolado, estaban por irse… Apretó los puños. Pero no, tenían que llegar los malditos críos a joderlo todo.

Suspiró. Bien, no era culpa de los niños. El había mandado todo a la mierda con sus estúpidos celos. Y cada vez le daba menos vergüenza admitirlo. Gruñó mientras recordaba lo que había dicho Fye. Que "este Ashura no era tan malo". ¡Demonios! Si el imbécil seguía teniendo la misma alma donde fuera. Suspiró. No sabía de dónde sacaba a veces tanta ingenuidad ese idiota. Respiró hondo mientras elevaba la cabeza hacia el cielo, tratando de tranquilizarse. "Azul…" Pensó. "El cielo es azul… como tus ojos, Fye…" Pensó con nostalgia. Luego suspiró y lanzó una maldición. Tenía que calmarse, o no iba a conseguir nada. Se maldijo mentalmente, arrepentido de haber bebido tanto. Se suponía que era un Ninja, ¿no? ¿A dónde se había ido su autocontrol? Suspiró. Sabía que no tenía mucho aguante, y por lo mismo era el único que no bebía del grupo, pero… en su mente y alma habían quedado tan grabados los azules ojos de Fye, mirándole con dolor, con incredulidad, con terror… Apretó los dientes. Y ni si quiera con las tres jarras enormes de ron había podido olvidar esa expresión. Esa expresión que era por causa suya. Por haberlo herido tanto. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dañarlo de esa forma? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no había podido mantener cerrada la maldita boca?! Se llevó las manos al rostro, gimiendo con desesperación.

-Fye… - Suspiró. – Fye… - Cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago. Sabía que lo que sentía era considerado tabú, y aunque nunca le prestó atención a esas estupideces ni a lo que la gente pensara de él, ahora… ahora era como si todo en lo que nunca creyó tomara sentido, como si… como si fuera algo realmente malo el que estuviera… Apretó los puños. Que estuviera…

Sintió un pequeño golpe en su pie y abrió los ojos, extrañado. Miró hacia el frente y vio a una pequeña niña que lo miraba, sonriente.

-¡Señor! ¿Me puede devolver mi pelota? – Exclamó alegremente la chiquilla. Kurogane alzó una ceja y miró hacia su pie; ahí estaba la pelota, amarilla y con una enorme estrella rojiza. Seguramente eso lo había golpeado. Suspiró y la tomó con una mano, arrojándosela a la pequeña sin mucha fuerza, y la niña la cogió al vuelo.

-Ahí tienes. – Dijo sin ganas. La niñita rió.

-¡Muchas gracias! – Y acto seguido salió corriendo en dirección a su madre, quien la recibió con un abrazo. Kurogane miró todo eso con ojos nostálgicos. A veces realmente extrañaba a su madre, y a su padre… Suspiró. En momentos de angustia como estos…

-…necesito tanto de sus consejos… – Susurró apesadumbrado, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** Bueno, pasemos de inmediato a lo siguiente x3

_**Como era de esperarse, Fye ha quedado muy dolido por la traición del Ninja, y ha decidido ir a desahogarse al lugar más lejano posible, ¡pero se ha encontrado con Ashura! Al parecer han hecho buenas migas… ¿será esto Hitsuzen? Kurogane está muy arrepentido por haber dañado a Fye, y los sentimientos hacia éste lo confunden… ¿Será capaz de vencer a su orgullo para disculparse? Y si es así, ¿Fye aceptará perdonarlo? **_

**NaYaTo:** º0º Todo esto en el próximo capítulo.

**Yami:** Siento como si fuera comercial de TV XD!

**NaYaTo:** Yo también jajaja xD Pero bueno ._. Espero que les haya gustado ^0^ A ver si adivinan quienes son los que atienden en el bar xD! Creo que es un poco obvio ._. Y amm… *se esconde detrás de Yami* ¿Por qué me miran así? n.nººº ¿No les gustó que Ashura y Fye se encontraran? º-º

**Yami:** ¬¬ Al parecer no.

**NaYaTo:** TOT Gomen nasai, ¡es necesario! T.T *llora* Pero como les dije antes, si me matan no hay conti e__e Así que ya saben xDD Les toca esperar èwé

Pero bueno, ya me voy despidiendo ^-^ Que pasen un bonito día =3 (O noche ._.) ¡Besos! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.

*Lo había olvidado O Esta frasecita: "Sentía un vacío tan grande, allí, en ese lugar llamado corazón." Le pertenece a mi súper-mega-hiper-genialosa Hota-nee *-* Muchas gracias por dejarme ocuparla, lindosa. Te amodoro =3 Y que les quede bien claro a todos que es mía ¬¬ *aura de fuego* Mía, mía, mía *-* Ok ya xD Ahora sí es todo ^^ Bye =3


	5. Separados

**Nota autora:** ¡He vuelto! TOT Al fin pude actualizar, por Dios xOx Juro que le escuela me tiene a full estudio OxO Incluso, ahora debería estar haciendo un estúpido collage para arte, y estudiando unos estúpidos ejercicios de la estúpida matemáticas -0- Pero me hice un tiempecito para actualizar u.u Gomen chicos, deben querer matarme xDU Pero bueno, también me gustaría explicar algo -0- Cambiaré el título de la historia xDU Desde el capi 5 en adelante (para no formar más confusión ._.) se llamará: "Ámame" *-* Pienso que ése le viene mejorsh e__e Así que bueno, ya saben, ahora mismo pondré "Ámame" en el capi, pero el título en sí del fic lo cambio cuando cuelgue el capi 5, ¿ok? xD Espero que no se me confundan .___.Uu Bueno, ahora sí, a leer :3

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"**Ámame"**

**Capítulo IV**

"**Separados"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sorbió otro poco más de té mientras sonreía por el comentario de su anfitrión. Realmente era un hombre con clase. Se notaba por cómo estaba construida y decorada la mansión. Era de un estilo más inglés que japonés, pero a Fye le gustaba mucho. También había un par de mucamas muy agradables, que les habían servido el té que ahora ambos bebían, sentado el uno frente al otro en los elegantes sillones de la sala principal.

Mientras conversaban, pudo irse dando cuenta de lo cierto que era lo que les había dicho la Bruja Yuuko. Ese definitivamente era Ashura. Tenía los mismos gustos, las mismas expresiones, el mismo humor, los mismos gestos, la misma forma de hablar, la misma sonrisa, la misma forma de apartarse el cabello de la cara… Parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que se estaba fijando demasiado en cada detalle, y se hundió en su taza de té verde. Tenía que calmarse, por todos los cielos. Era sólo Ashura… Se pateó mentalmente. ¡Demonios! ¡El hombre al que había sellado alguna vez estaba frente suyo! O al menos su alter-ego… ¡Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era él! Suspiró con desesperación mientras volvía a mirarlo y prestaba nuevamente atención al relato que le contaba su anfitrión. Era un hombre amigable, bondadoso al parecer, y muy bien acostumbrado. Lo único que le llamaba mucho la atención, era que viviera solo en un lugar tan enorme como ése.

-Realmente es un gusto haberte conocido. – Dijo Ashura, sonriéndole a su invitado. Le había llamado la atención su relato de que era parte de un grupo de viajeros buscando una mejor vida. No había profundizado más en el tema, pero era suficiente para él. Con razón que no lo había reconocido al verlo. Le había parecido extraño, pues el pueblo no era tan grande y la mayoría se conocía, pero ahora ya le quedaba claro. También había quedado gratamente sorprendido al ver la elegancia con la que se desenvolvía. Su pose al sentarse, sus delicadas sonrisas, la gracia de sus manos rodeando la taza… Se revolvió algo inquieto en el sofá. Diablos, tenía que controlarse.

Fye sonrió mientras dejaba la taza sobre la pequeña mesita de centro que estaba frente a él.

-Para mí también ha sido un gusto, Ashura-sama. – Dijo sonriendo, aunque por dentro se le hiciera demasiado extraño decirle "-sama". Ashura también sonrió.

-Sólo dime Ashura, ¡me haces sentir viejo! – Exclamó divertido, dejando él también su taza de té verde sobre la mesa. Fye rió divertido y asintió.

-Está bien, está bien. Ashura. – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Mas luego Fye se fijó en la hora que marcaba el gran reloj de la sala, y por poco se infarta. - ¡Kami-sama! – Exclamó levantándose rápidamente. "¡¿Las diez y media?!" Pensó incrédulo. Ashura lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Fye amplió los ojos y luego le sonrió apenado.

-L-Lo siento, es que se me hizo muy tarde… - Le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. – "Cielos, los niños deben estar muriendo de hambre…" - Pensó culpable mientras recogía su saco del respaldo del sofá donde había estado sentado. Ashura hizo una mueca parecida a un mohín al ver que su invitado tenía que irse, mas luego sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – Fye amplió un poco más los ojos mientras terminaba de ponerse el saco. Lo miró detenidamente, acomodándose dicha prenda en el cuerpo.

-Oh, esto… - Luego recordó que quizá Kurogane estaba ahí, así que suspiró. – Me encantaría, pero debo pasar a un lugar primero. – Mintió, sonriéndole levemente. Y luego se maldijo en su fuero interno. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que estar pensando en él a la hora de hacer algo? "Bien, piensa que es por Ashura…" Trató de convencerse mentalmente. "Para que ese idiota, imbécil, estúpido e insensible de Kurogane no le de una paliza." Finalizó ya casi completamente convencido.

Ashura suspiró.

-Oh, bien… - Luego sonrió ampliamente. – Pues te acompaño a la puerta. – Fye rió.

-Bien, eso sí. – Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada, donde Fye se giró hacia su anfitrión y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, espero nos volvamos a ver. – Dijo alegremente. Ashura sonrió.

-Yo también. – Susurró con una voz que a Fye se le hizo muy extraña. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se erguía.

-Claro, yo… bueno… - Ashura le abrió la puerta y él hizo otra pequeña inclinación. – Hasta otra. – Dijo, y se fue de ahí a paso rápido. Ashura estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando se marchó, así que se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Se quedó en la entrada de su mansión hasta que perdió de vista a Fye, y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella de espaldas y suspirando.

-Fye… - Susurró con los ojos cerrados.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminaba a paso rápido aún, entre las calles del pequeño pueblo al que ya había llegado. Iba un poco nervioso, pensando en lo último que le había dicho Ashura. Ese "yo también" lo había dicho con una voz muy… este… muy… muy…

-"¿…seductora?" – Pensó deteniéndose, contrariado. Sí, era una voz muy seductora. Suspiró sonrojándose, y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, confundido. – Nah, es mi imaginación… – Susurró tratando de autoconvencerse, comenzando a caminar nuevamente. La verdad es que al principio le había asustado este Ashura, sí, pero descubrió que era una persona amable, alguien muy cortés y considerado, ¿verdad? Alguien confiable y de buen corazón, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué pensaba ridiculeces? No, este definitivamente no era el Ashura que él había sellado.

Este no.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Decidió levantarse de la banca del parque cuando notó que ya había obscurecido. Suspiró mientras se erguía y se pasaba una mano por los cabellos, aún algo mareado por el ron. Respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos, y luego se dispuso a caminar.

Se maldijo una y mil veces por no haber sacado su saco antes de salir, porque ahora hacía un frío de los mil demonios, que le calaba los huesos. Gruñó mientras se frotaba ambos brazos, en un intento de darse calor. Ese maldito Mago le tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte.

Entristeció la mirada y suspiró al pensar en Fye. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría en casa ya? ¿Estaría cocinándoles un delicioso plato a los mocosos, como siempre? ¿Estaría esperándolo…? Cerró con fuerza los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Desde cuando que eres tan cursi, imbécil?" – Se reclamó mentalmente. Bufó algo sonrojado y siguió su camino, intentando concentrarse más en lo horroroso del clima que en Fye.

Casi sonríe de alivio al ver a lo lejos la casa que habían alquilado. Casi, porque también vio una silueta delgada acercándose. Frunció el seño y aceleró el paso, contrariado. ¿Quién estaría rondando por su casa a esas horas? No iba a admitirlo, pero le preocupaba que le hicieran algo a los mocosos y a Fye, así que se acercó rápidamente, dispuesto a darle una paliza a quien osara rondar por su casa. Pero mientras más se iba acercando, más se sorprendía. Se detuvo en seco, ampliando los ojos y dejando caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Fye? – Exclamó con voz fuerte, para que lo escuchara. El aludido elevó su vista hacia él, casi asustado. Los separaban no más de tres metros de distancia.

-¡Kuro! – Susurró nerviosamente el rubio. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hago?" Pensó comenzando a desesperarse. Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con él. Pero claro, como siempre la 'buena suerte' acompañándolo. Ahora sí que agradecía el no haber venido con Ashura.

Ambos se miraron por un buen rato, los dos estáticos y sin saber qué rayos hacer. Mas luego Fye bajó la vista y miró hacia todos lados nerviosamente, para después caminar con prisa hacia la puerta. Kurogane comenzó a avanzar como activado por un resorte, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Fye! – Dijo mientras alcanzaba a tomarlo del brazo, acorralándolo contra la puerta de entrada. Fye cerró con fuerza los ojos por el impacto, lanzando un pequeño quejido. – Fye, yo… tú… - Balbuceó el Ninja, nerviosamente. Suspiró.- Tenemos que hablar. – Finalizó tratando de sonar firme, porque la voz le temblaba.

Pero entonces Fye lo miró fijo a los ojos, y Kurogane por poco se muere al ver su mirada: fría y dolida.

-No hay nada, de qué hablar. – Dijo con desprecio mientras abría la puerta y entraba. Kurogane alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que se cerrara por completo, y entró siguiéndole por el pasillo.

-Fye… - Trató de insistirle, mientras llegaban a la sala, donde los niños los miraban sorprendidos por su regreso. Fye apretó los puños. "¡Ah! Así que ahora es 'Fye' y no 'Mago'" Pensó enojado, mientras abría con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Ya te dije que no! – Gritó hecho una furia, preparándose para cerrar.

-¡Ey! – Gritó Kurogane abalanzándose sobre ésta, pero Fye fue más rápido y la cerró de un portazo en su cara.

-¡Que no! – Se escuchó el grito furibundo de Fye adentro. Los chicos dieron un brinco, sorprendidos. Kurogane frunció el seño y golpeó varias veces la puerta, indignado.

-¡Óyeme tú! – Gritó Kurogane, furioso.

-"Vete, vete ahora, vete…" - Pensó desesperado el rubio al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba a punto de colapsar por los nervios, y Kurogane no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Ábreme de una buena vez! – Exclamó el moreno, tratando de girar la perilla, pero Fye había cerrado con llave. Apretó los puños. - ¡¡Fye!! – Gritó enojado.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – Los chicos y Kurogane saltaron por el furioso grito del Mago. Jamás lo habían escuchado así. ¿Dónde estaba su voz dulce y cálida? Sakura y Shaoran se miraron, mientras que Mokona simplemente observaba, preocupada, la situación.

Kurogane respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, y evitando pensar en que los mocosos estaban viendo todo detrás de él.

-Yo también duermo ahí, Fye. – Dijo tratando de convencerlo, pero sólo escuchó la risa sarcástica del rubio.

-Pues te informó que dormirás en el sofá. – Exclamó con voz irritada, haciendo a Kurogane desencajar la mandíbula.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritó ya enojado. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía ese imbécil?! Apretó los puños mientras prácticamente echaba chispas por los ojos y humo por los oídos. Contó hasta cincuenta hasta que logró calmarse, y se apegó más a la puerta, resignado. – Muy bien, dormiré en el sofá. Pero al menos tráeme una cobija y una almohada, ¿no? – Dijo enojado y completamente humillado. Si no fuera por la estupidez que había hecho en la tarde, ya habría mandado al mago a la mierda.

Escuchó el bufido enojado de Fye al otro lado de la puerta y luego cómo caminaba y cogía unas cosas; tenían que ser la cobija y la almohada. Se separó un poco de la puerta cuando sintió que se acercaba y escuchó que sacaba el cerrojo.

Fye le abrió y lo fulminó con la mirada, entregándole bruscamente las cosas y sin dejar de verlo.

-Aquí tienes. ¿Contento? – Preguntó con ironía, mirándole con rabia. Kurogane hizo una mueca burlona.

-Demasiado. – Respondió acercándose a su rostro, desafiante. Fye frunció el seño.

-Pues qué bien. – Dijo fríamente y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Kurogane apretó los ojos y los puños, conteniéndose estoicamente para no echar abajo la maldita puerta y decirle sus verdades al Mago en la cara. Suspiró mientras se erguía y miraba lo que tenía en la mano. Su mirada entristeció. Era la misma almohada que Fye le había quitado aquella noche.

Entonces sus instintos Ninja le advirtieron que era observado, y se giró furioso hacia los niños, que pegaron un respingo al ser descubiertos in fraganti.

-¿Y ustedes qué miran? – Espetó con rudeza, haciéndolos brincar de nuevo. - ¡Ya, a sus camas! – Dijo como si fuera un padre, y rápidamente los tres obedecieron. Mokona lo miró enojada antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

Kurogane suspiró mientras apagaba la luz y se sentaba en el sofá, acomodando la almohada para dormirse. Demonios, jamás se habría imaginado que él, el gran Kurogane, mejor Ninja de Nihon, "Acero Negro", estaría siendo doblegado por un debilucho, flacucho y estúpido Mago de pacotilla. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho antes, seguramente se habría reído en su cara y luego lo habría partido en dos con su katana. Hay que ver cómo cambian las cosas.

Suspiró irritado mientras se recostaba y se cubría con la manta, acomodándose de lado como podía.

Sabía que se lo merecía, lo sabía. Pero le había dolido mucho la mirada enojada de Fye. Más de lo que imaginó que lo haría. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Ese imbécil… Entonces volvió a abrirlos, sorprendido. ¿Ese era…?

-…el aroma de Fye. – Susurró alzando una mano hacia su almohada. Entristeció la mirada y se acurrucó más contra ella, aspirando el perfume dulce que emanaba siempre Fye. Y entonces maldijo por lo bajo.

Demonios, se había enamorado como un estúpido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fye suspiró mientras se sentaba en el borde del futón, después de haber asegurado la puerta nuevamente. Bajó la mirada, cubriendo sus azules ojos con el flequillo.

-Kurogane… - Susurró.

Apretó los puños y los dientes, conteniéndose para no echarse a llorar. Rayos, ¿por qué tenía que habérselo encontrado? Encima después de una tarde tan agradable… ¡Ush! ¡Y él muy idiota tenía el descaro de reclamarle que 'tenían que hablar'!

-Estúpido… - Reclamó por lo bajo, mientras se recostaba en la cama. ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil, testarudo, cara de idiota, bueno para nada? ¡Arg! ¡Cómo le daban ganas de… de…! Cerró los ojos. De abrazarlo, besarlo, amarlo hasta el fin del mundo y… Amplió los ojos. - ¡¡Waahh!! – Exclamó, pataleando avergonzado. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de un idiota como ese? Suspiró completamente sonrojado, mientras agarraba su almohada y la abrazaba con nerviosismo. Tenía que dejar de comportarse así, tenía que madurar, tenía que crecer. Vamos, debía aceptarlo. Kurogane jamás lo amaría. Jamás. Entristeció la mirada, apretando con más fuerza la almohada entre sus brazos.

Para empezar, ambos eran hombres, y eso ya era un gran punto en contra. Suspiró. Además, él ya estaba enamorado de su "princesa", pensó con desprecio. ¡Arg! Lo peor es que se ponía tan celoso… Cerró con fuerza los ojos y prácticamente enterró las uñas en la almohada. Kurogane era un tipo apuesto, inteligente, capaz y, en el fondo, tenía un buen corazón. ¿Y él? Era un delgaducho, debilucho, con cara de niño pequeño, pálido, sin gracia, y con un pasado manchado de sangre. "Pero qué buen partido." Pensó con ironía. Kurogane no tenía que estar con una basura como él; tenía que estar con alguien que tuviera un lindo pasado, un presente digno, y un futuro estable. Y al parecer, todo eso apuntaba a una sola persona: Tomoyo.

Se revolvió un poco, incómodo. La verdad es que le había dolido mucho lo que había dicho antes el Ninja, pero tampoco sabía por qué lo había hecho. Y eso era tan, pero tan irritante. Porque le daba a pensar dos posibilidades: Una, Kurogane lo odiaba y quería hacerlo sentir mal, o dos: Kurogane lo amaba y estaba celoso. Sonrió con tristeza. Obviamente, la primera era la más probable. Apretó los puños: No, la única. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, mordiéndose los labios para no dejar escapar un sollozo. Y lo peor, es que después de haber pasado toda la tarde con Ashura y luego ver a Kurogane ahí, sintió como si lo hubiera estado engañando. Como si lo que había dicho él antes hubiera sido verdad. Gruñó furioso. ¡Rayos! Tenía que dejar de ser tan… tan…

-"Tú amabilidad fue lo que te llevó a la ruina, Fye…" – Recordó de pronto las dolorosas palabras de su Rey, como si de una señal se tratasen. Amplió los ojos y dejó escapar unas lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Llevó la almohada hasta su rostro y la apretó con fuerza contra él, como queriendo ahogarse con ella, pero su verdadero propósito era acallar los sollozos que salían ya incontrolables de su garganta. No podía soportarlo más, sentía que iba a colapsar.

Todo en su mente y en su corazón se mezclaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, que lo mareaba, y lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en medio de un remolino. Palabras, sonidos, recuerdos, frases, Ashura, Kurogane, muerte, sangre, culpa, Valeria, Celes… De pronto todo era nada, y nada era todo. Sentía como si estuviera en un espacio entre la realidad y la ficción, suspendido entre la vida y la muerte. Entre todo o nada.

Cuán estúpido podía llegar a ser.

Luego de un lapso de tiempo que no supo definir como horas o minutos, dejó de llorar y quitó la almohada de su rostro, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y la mirada aún nublada por algunas lágrimas. Las secó lentamente, con tristeza, y se volteó hacia la izquierda, volviendo a abrazar la almohada. Pero entonces su vista se posó sobre el futón de Kurogane, aquel que él mismo había desarmado para llevarle la cobija y la almohada. Suspiró, girándose para el otro lado.

Habían pasado tantas noches juntos, que la idea de ahora dormir solo era sencillamente deprimente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** *-* ¿Les gustó, les gustó? Sí, quizá no hubo mayores acercamientos, _I know_ xD ¡¡Pero, admitan que les gustó que Kuro-guau admitiera que está enamorado!! òOó Además, como dice el dicho: "Hombre que habla poco, siente mucho" xDD Pero bueno, en fin, pasemos a lo importantems owo

_**Ashura y Fye a penas se conocen y ya están hechos buenos amigos. ¿Será esto positivo? ¿U otra cruel trampa del destino? Ashura sigue dando muestras de su atracción por Fye… ¿En qué podría esto afectar el cambio de los acontecimientos? Por su parte, Kurogane al fin ha admitido que ama a Fye, pero éste no se muestra dispuesto a perdonarlo tan fácilmente. ¿Hasta dónde podrá llegar el Ninja para conseguir su perdón? **_

**Yami: **Sigo diciendo que parece un comercial de Tv xD

**Naya: **Seh, pero bueno, es parte del drama OwO xDD En fin, chicos, me retiro n-n Tengo que terminar el Collage y seguir estudiando -0- Muchos besitos y suerte en todo ;D Y ya saben, para darme ánimos con un reviewcito, sólo pulsen el sexy botón verde de abajo ;)

¡Bye, Bye! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.

**PD:** Jajaja, nadie adivinó quiénes eran los del bar xD A ver si luego se dan cuenta e___e


	6. Lo que quiero

**Nota autora:** ¡Hellow, público amado! *w* //**Yami:** ¬_¬ Sí, que tienes el orgullo por las nubes//**NaYaTo**: _Charap_ -O- Okay xD Veamos, al fin ya he cambiado el título, así que espero que se acuerden que iba a cambiarlo xD! O sino, no podrían leer este mega capi que les traigo OxO Por que, yeah, hemos llegado al final de la primera etapa de la historia xOx Llegar hasta este punto se me hizo muy difícil, porque nunca había escrito un fic de esta temática que llegara a esta situación owo Así que sólo espero complacerlos con el resultado final, que tuve que pulir muchas veces, por lo cual no pude subir antes (además del colegio del mal, claro está ¬¬). Pero bueno, no quiero entretenerlos más xOx Prepárense mentalmente por lo que viene, ¡y disfruten el fic! x3

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"**Ámame"**

**Capítulo V**

"**Lo que quiero…"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo como si todo el cuerpo le pesara horriblemente. Se quejó hundiendo el rostro bajo la almohada, intentando quedarse dormido. Le ardían terriblemente los ojos, consecuencia de pasarse llorando gran parte de la noche. Lanzó un grito de frustración: No había sido un sueño. Apretó con fuerza la almohada sobre su cabeza, casi clavándole las uñas. No, hoy no se iba a levantar. Quería dormir. Dormir para siempre y no despertar jamás. Olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo. Hundirse en su maldita depresión y que lo demás se fuera al diablo. Pero no. Bufó enojado al recordar que tenía que prepararles el desayuno a los chicos y que no podía darse el lujo de dormir, así que se desperezó antes de que se arrepintiera y los dejara morir de hambre, sobretodo después de que ayer no les preparara nada por estar peleando con Kurogane.

Se sentó en el futón tallándose un ojo y bostezando, realmente agotado. Por Kami, ayer sí que había hecho el ridículo… Perdiendo el control de esa forma, y encima frente a los niños. Suspiró. De nada había valido todo ese tiempo de falsas sonrisas, porque al final habían visto lo que él nunca quiso que vieran: Su verdadero yo. Se tomó el rostro entre las manos y se frotó los ojos con desesperación. No quería ni imaginarse las enormes ojeras que, de seguro, tenía. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba para despertar por completo, y fue cuando su vista se posó nuevamente en el futón desocupado que estaba a su lado. Bajó los brazos lentamente, con la mirada entristecida y el corazón vuelto un nudo en el pecho. "Kuro…" Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente hacia ambos lados, no queriendo largarse a llorar nuevamente.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y salió de la pequeña cama, ordenándola momentos después. Se quedó hincado en el suelo, mirando el futón que le pertenecía a Kurogane un buen rato. Se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo habría pasado la noche? Quizá no debería haberle dicho que durmiera en el sofá…

Suspiró. "Lo hecho, hecho está." Pensó. Se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta, quitando el seguro. Pero cuando la iba a abrir, se detuvo, con manos temblorosas. ¿Seguiría el Ninja ahí? Frunció los labios, inseguro de salir o no. ¿Qué tal si lo veía? ¿Si se despertaba? ¿Si sus miradas se encontraran?... ¿Si Kurogane quisiera vengarse y quizá… lo golpeaba? Retrocedió un paso, verdaderamente asustado. No quería. No quería eso, no quería desilusionarse aún más. Quería al menos tener en su mente la imagen del Kurogane bondadoso y bueno que le había robado el corazón. Apretó los puños, inseguro, pero optó por salir. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que crecer de una vez por todas.

Respiró hondo, infundándose valor, y salió. El corazón le dio un brinco cuando vio a Kurogane durmiendo sobre el sofá. Se quedó estático por largo rato, sin soltar el pomo de la puerta, mirando fijamente la figura del Ninja recostado. Se mordió el labio y se acercó a paso lento hacia él. Cuando hubo llegado, se agachó a su lado y observó su rostro, contraído en una mueca de disgusto. Entrecerró los ojos, culpable. Al final, igual había terminado con dolor de espalda. Suspiró y acercó sus dedos al cabello del Ninja, acariciándolo con cuidado de no despertarlo, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió la suavidad de sus cabellos, negros. Negros como el carbón. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver su rostro tan cercano. Realmente, Kurogane era tan apuesto… Alto, varonil, fuerte, bronceado, de profundos ojos rojos, valiente… Suspiró entrecortadamente, con las mejillas encendidas y retirando su mano de los cabellos del Ninja. Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada del profesor…

_Un momento. ¿Qué? _

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué DEMONIOS estaba haciendo? Su sonrojó empeoró. "Soy tan estúpido". Pensó avergonzado. Se levantó antes de que el Ninja despertara y lo descubriera observándolo, dirigiéndose a la cocina con pasos temblorosos, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo y sin poder controlar el color de su rostro. Vio la hora en el pequeño reloj que estaba sobre la encimera: 8:35 AM. Tomó aire y exhaló con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse. Bien, un nuevo día, una nueva mentira. Sonrió irónicamente y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

No tenía ganas de cocinar esa mañana, así que simplemente hizo un poco de cereal con leche para los chicos y Mokona. El no tenía nada de hambre, así que no se preparó nada. Estuvo tentado a hacerle algo a Kurogane, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Recién ayer habían tenido una gran discusión, y aunque ahora se sintiera culpable, sería demasiado raro llegar hacia él con una sonrisa y decirle que le tenía preparado el desayuno. Suspiró; maldito orgullo.

No pasó mucho rato para que todos hicieran aparición en la cocina por el orden de siempre: Primero Shaoran, quien no hizo mención de nada de lo vivido anoche y simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, agradeciéndole el desayuno y sentándose a comer.

Le siguió Mokona, quien le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y sólo le devolvió la triste sonrisa, diciendo que no tenía hambre y que iba a ir a la sala a ver televisión. Fye sólo suspiró y dejó el tazón con leche y cereales en el fregadero.

Después entró la Princesa, disculpándose atropelladamente por haberse despertado tarde. Fye simplemente sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara. Después de todo, eran sólo las once de la mañana. Sakura devolvió la sonrisa, olvidando el incidente de ayer y sentándose a la mesa. Fye cada tanto miraba nerviosamente hacia el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, esperando ver aparecer la alta silueta de Kurogane, pero después de un rato en el que no apareció, consiguió relajarse un poco y decidió conversar con los chicos.

-Y díganme, ¿fueron a la rueda de la fortuna? – En seguida Sakura sonrió ampliamente y Shaoran sonrió un tanto cansado.

-¡Sí! ¡Fue tan hermoso! Se veía todo desde lo alto. ¡Las personas parecían hormiguitas! – Exclamó maravillada, sonriendo inocentemente. Fye rió algo enternecido por Sakura, y también divertido por la cara de Shaoran. De seguro le había tocado la peor parte: Cargar miles de bolsas y peluches. - ¡Ah! – Agregó la princesa. - ¡También se podía ver esa enorme y hermosa mansión, Fye-san! – Dijo sonriendo fascinada.

A Fye le temblaron las manos y por poco se le cae un vaso que estaba secando con un trapo. Sonrió nerviosamente y se apoyó con discreción en la mesa para disimular su temblor.

-Vaya, ¡qué divertido! – Exclamó tratando de seguirle el juego. Sakura volvió a sonreír mientras se terminaba su plato, y Shaoran fue el único que se fijó en el estado del rubio.

-Ya terminé. – Exclamó luego de un rato la Princesa, levantándose con una sonrisa. Fye se acercó a su puesto y recogió el plato, dejándolo en el fregadero. – Gracias por la comida, Fye-san. – El aludido le sonrió en respuesta, y entonces Sakura miró a Shaoran. – Iré a ver televisión con Moko-chan. ¡Te esperamos! – Exclamó con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-A-Ajá… - Susurró sonriendo bobamente. Fye aguantó la risa cubriéndose la boca con una mano, y Sakura se retiró desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Ah, buenos días, Kurogane-san! – Le escucharon decir alegremente antes de alejarse. Al instante, Fye se tensó, y sólo segundos después, entró Kurogane, quien al ver al Mago se quedó estático.

Se miraron durante un rato, ante la disimulada pero atenta mirada de Shaoran; Fye nervioso y Kurogane intentando mantener el control. "Kami-sama, Kami-sama, qué hago, qué hago…" Pensó nerviosamente el rubio, sin poder quitarle la vista encima al moreno. Y es que era bastante difícil considerando el hecho de que tenía la camisa sin abotonar, dejando ver su perfecto y sexy abdomen y… "Ay mi Dios, ¡cálmate!" Se reclamó furioso conmigo mismo. "Con un demonio, olvidé que Fye siempre hace el desayuno…" Pensaba a su vez Kurogane, sin saber cómo demonios reaccionar. Pero luego se corrigió. No, claro que sí se acordaba, sólo que estaba tan desesperado por volver a verlo que inconscientemente había ignorado el hecho de que si lo veía lo más probable sería que Fye le diera una buena sesión de indiferencia. Pero es que se moría por verlo… Y entonces reparó en un detalle. ¿Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo HERMOSO que se veía el idiota con esa expresión de sorpresa en el rostro?

Pero luego de unos segundos, el Mago desvió la mirada y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse fríos, recordando de pronto todo lo malo que había pasado. Y simplemente le dio la espalda al confundido Ninja, comenzando a fregar el tazón que había dejado Mokona de forma casi mecánica, intentando que las manos no le temblaran. Shaoran se contuvo para no suspirar entristecido, y Kurogane simplemente entrecerró los ojos, emitiendo un "tsk".

Era obvio que el Mago aún estaba enojado, lo era. Pero aunque fuera ridículo, al menos esperaba, en lo más remoto de su ser, que Fye le estuviera esperando con el desayuno listo, quizá intentando hacerle probar algo asquerosamente dulce, y así, la rutina diaria. Pero no, Fye estaba enojado, realmente enojado. E incluso más que eso: Dolido. Y Kurogane sabía que se merecía su indiferencia. Así que simplemente salió de la cocina, sacando primero una diminuta rebanada de pan de la panera y dirigiéndose a la sala a ver televisión con Mokona y la Princesa. No quería causar más tensión en el ambiente.

Cuando sintió que Kurogane se iba, Fye relajó todo su cuerpo, apoyándose en el fregadero y suspirando. Oh Dios, por un momento pensó que no lo soportaría. Cerró los ojos. Ese estúpido le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Fye-san. – Escuchó la preocupada voz de Shaoran a sus espaldas. Se tensó un poco, recordando que no estaba solo, y luego se giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Dime, Shaoran-kun. – Dijo lo más relajado que pudo. Shaoran se le quedó viendo por un rato, inquisitivamente (tal y como le había enseñado el Ninja), haciendo a Fye perder los nervios, pero manteniendo su sonrisa. Entonces, el chico suspiró.

-Nada… - Dijo desanimado. Fye suspiró un poco, aliviado. Luego sintió que Shaoran se levantaba y lo miró curioso. Shaoran le sonrió débilmente. – Ya terminé, muchas gracias por el desayuno. – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para luego desaparecer en dirección a la sala. Fye volvió a suspirar, relajando por completo su cuerpo y sentándose en la mesa de piernas cruzadas. Cómo odiaba estar así con Kurogane. Le dolía tanto verlo y no poder molestarlo como siempre, no poder abrazarlo, no poder reír con él… Era tan, pero tan doloroso.

Lanzó una maldición mientras acodaba los brazos en sus piernas y se tomaba el rostro con las manos. Diablos, por algo no quería traspasar la línea que se había trazado. Pero no, el muy imbécil va y se enamora. Perfecto.

-Los mocosos empezaron a ver cosas muy infantiles. – Escuchó una grave voz a sus espaldas. – Así que vine aquí. – Finalizó Kurogane, serio. Fye amplió los ojos y luego apretó los puños.

-"Lo que me faltaba." – Pensó cansado, irguiéndose en la mesa. – Hay más lugares a parte de la cocina, ¿sabías? - Dijo después con la voz más indiferente que pudo. Se le partía el corazón cada vez que le hablaba así, pero no podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho. No podía.

Por su parte, Kurogane sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al oír la fría voz de Fye. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Estaba acostumbrado a la sonrisa con patas, ése que no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento del día y que podía llegar a tornarse hasta molesto. Ése era el Fye que él conocía; ése era el Fye que él amaba. Suspiró un poco sonrojado por su último pensamiento y se acercó a él.

-Oye… ¿Podríamos hablar tan sólo un momento?… - Trató de persuadirlo, haciendo olímpicamente a un lado su orgullo como nunca antes. Pero Fye se bajó rápidamente de la mesa al sentir que Kurogane intentaba tocarlo, realmente enojado. Se giró hacia él con el seño fruncido y una mirada furiosa.

-No, Kurogane. – El aludido amplió los ojos al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios del rubio.

-¿Qué acabas…? – Comenzó con voz titubeante, mas Fye no le dejó seguir.

-Lo que escuchaste. – Interrumpió con voz seria, sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento. La verdad era que se moría de nervios, pero se esforzaba por mantenerle la mirada. Y aunque sabía que el Ninja estaba peleando casi a muerte con su orgullo para disculparse, lo que le había dicho no era algo que podía tomarse a la ligera. Lo había dañado, y mucho. – No quiero hablar contigo. – Espetó con desdén mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Y cuando pasó por el lado de Kurogane, mirando siempre al frente, éste lo detuvo por el brazo. El corazón de Fye se aceleró, pero trató de mantener la compostura. Se soltó con brusquedad y lo fulminó con la mirada. – Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo. – Dijo lo más fríamente que pudo. Vio una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de Kurogane que lo hizo mirarlo incrédulo, mas casi al instante reaccionó y caminó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – Oyó de pronto la afligida voz del Ninja, quien estaba de espaldas a él, con los puños apretados de impotencia. Fye se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza, mientras contenía las ganas de saltar a abrazarlo y perdonarle todo ahí mismo. Es que lo amaba tanto… Pero… "No, no me dejaré humillar por ti otra vez. Nunca más." Pensó luego, volviendo a su actitud fría. Y entonces se giró hacia él, clavándole una dura mirada, que hizo al Ninja sentir que se le desgarraba el corazón.

-No lo sé, quizá con "mi amado Ashura". – Espetó con ironía y rabia. Kurogane amplió los ojos. Golpe bajo. Fye le lanzó una última mirada enrabiada, y luego desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

Y Kurogane sólo pudo reaccionar cuando sintió el portazo de la habitación que compartía antes con Fye. Le temblaron las piernas y cayó sentado sobre la mesa, agarrándose el rostro con las manos y gruñendo desesperado.

Ya no lo soportaba más.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fye lanzó un bufido irritado luego de azotar la puerta. Tenía tanta rabia… Se recostó boca abajo en su futón, jugueteando ausentemente con los dedos de sus manos, frente a su cara. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta por ignorar que los chicos y Mokona estaban ahí mismo presenciando toda esa aura de indiferencia y odio que había entre Kurogane y él, pero sinceramente no tenía las ganas de aparentar. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Ya no.

Suspiró con tristeza mientras cerraba los ojos y recostaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos entrelazados. Sabía también que estaba siendo cruel, pero… no quería perdonar tan fácilmente a Kurogane. Quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito, tan sólo un poquito y entonces, quizá… sólo quizá, comenzaría a perdonarlo… Sonrió irónicamente con los ojos cerrados. Y hasta ahora se hacía el difícil. Entonces abrió los ojos, pestañeando confundido. Ahora que lo pensaba… Kurogane no le había prestado casi nada de atención hasta que apareció Ashura… hasta que se hizo el difícil. Y entonces más rabia se apoderó de su ser. "Ushhh… eres un... ¡Estúpido! ¡Cómo te odio!" Pensó mientras pataleaba y hundía el rostro en la almohada, conteniéndose para no gritar todo eso. Pero luego dio un largo y ahogado suspiro, dejando caer sus brazos y piernas perezosamente sobre las sábanas. Aunque se lo repitiera miles de veces, no llegaba a convencerse, no llegaba a asumir que debería odiarlo. Porque no lo hacía. Porque lo amaba. Porque se había enamorado como un loco, y sabía que no tenía escapatoria por ningún lado. Apretó los puños mientras nuevamente se le aguaban los ojos. ¿De qué le había servido tanta mentira, tanta distancia? De nada. Porque al final todos los límites que se había impuesto se habían ido a la mismísima mierda. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día, cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Se tensó al instante y casi se aterró ante la posibilidad de que fuera Kurogane.

-¿Fye? – Y entonces escuchó la preocupada voz de Mokona. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio y se relajó un poco. Pero entonces se volvió a tensar. Mokona quería hablar. Quería hablar de Kurogane. Se mordió el labio. No se sentía listo como para profundizar en el tema aún. Abrazó la almohada y cerró los ojos.

-Ahora no, Mokonita. – Dijo con la voz más amable que pudo, intentando sonar relajado, pero oyéndose completamente triste. Y se odió aún más por eso. Mokona lo miró tristemente con sus pequeños y lindos ojos, notando la enorme tristeza y desesperación de Fye.

-¿Estás seguro? – Inquirió testaruda, queriendo ayudar a su querido amigo.

-Muy seguro. – Afirmó el rubio, tajante. Mokona suspiró al cabo de un rato, y luego simplemente se retiró. Y cuando Fye sintió que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, se permitió relajarse un poco. Soltó un grito exasperado mientras hundía el rostro entre las sábanas. ¿Tan patético era? ¿Tanto se notaba que estaba así de deprimido? ¿Tanta lástima daba?

Como si de una irónica respuesta se tratara, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Fye revoleó los ojos, ya fastidiado.

-Mokona, te dije que no quiero…

-No soy Mokona. – Interrumpió una grave voz. Fye amplió los ojos y se tensó. Kurogane.

Hubo largos e incómodos minutos de silencio, en los que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Una espesa niebla parecía inundar la habitación, siendo imposible para ambos respirar normalmente, sintiéndose intranquilos y nerviosos.

Hasta que al fin Kurogane tomó coraje para hablar. Apretó los puños, y se tragó por milésima vez su orgullo.

-Fye, por favor, sólo… dame un minuto. – Exclamó tratando de que no se le notara toda la desesperación que sentía. Porque después de que el bollo blanco saliera y lo fulminara con la mirada de esa manera, se había dado cuenta de que Fye estaba de verdad mal.

Por su parte, Fye se mordió el labio y apretó los puños, con desesperación. "Vete, vete ahora, por favor…" Pensó mientras sus ojos se aguaban nuevamente. Si Kurogane seguía ahí… si Kurogane seguía hablándole… entonces él… él…

-Fye. – Insistió el moreno. El aludido suspiró largamente, tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba. Y sin girarse a verlo, declaró con voz firme:

-Habla. – Fue un tono tan frío, que a Kurogane le heló los huesos. Lo miró con dolor por un momento, pero luego tomó aire, y comenzó.

-Mira, yo… Sé que fui un imbécil y… que actué sin pensar y te… te hice mucho daño… – Declaró como si lo hubiera estado ensayando. Sin poder evitarlo, Fye sonrió un poco. "¿Hiciste semejante cursilería… por mí?" Pensó sintiéndose nuevamente en una ensoñación. – Y sé… sé que yo… - El moreno dio un grito exasperado. Demonios, era tan difícil hablar… pero valía la pena si así conseguía que el idiota lo perdonara. Así que siguió. – Sé que me pasé un poco de la raya y que tal vez fui…

Y entonces adiós ensoñación, adiós amor, adiós todo. Fye se enfureció de veras. Apretó los puños y se levantó con rapidez del futón, interrumpiendo las disculpas del moreno y fulminándole con la mirada. Kurogane le miró sin entender. ¿Ahora qué diablos había hecho mal?

-¿Un poco? – Espetó con rabia, tomando la almohada entre sus manos, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿E-Eh? – Exclamó el Ninja, desorientado. Fye enrojeció de furia.

-¡¿Que te pasaste UN POCO de la raya?! – Gritó lanzándole la almohada encima. Kurogane la esquivó activado por sus instintos Ninja, al igual que al millón de cosas que Fye comenzó a lanzarle después, ardiendo de rabia. - ¡Demonios, Kurogane! ¡Confié en ti, lo hice! ¡Te conté tantas cosas, te hablé de mí! ¡Te hablé de Ashura! – Gritaba Fye mientras le lanzaba sábanas, objetos, peluches, la misma almohada cada vez que se la topaba y un sinfín de cosas que Kurogane, a pesar de ser Ninja, a penas pudo esquivar. El Mago tenía una puntería envidiable. - ¡¿Y qué haces tú?! – Exclamó de pronto, deteniendo los improvisados misiles. Kurogane se detuvo; ambos se miraron con la respiración agitada de tanto correr por parte de Kurogane, y de tanto gritar por parte de Fye. Entonces el rubio apretó los puños. - ¡¡Me sales con una estupidez como esa!! – Gritó lanzándole sin fuerza un peluche en forma de corazón que le había regalado Sakura hace un tiempo. Oh, dulce ironía.

Kurogane se mordió el labio e intentó acercársele.

-Fye, cálmate… - Susurró extendiendo un brazo hacia él.

-¡¡¡No quiero calmarme!!! – Gritó el rubio, cubriéndose los oídos. Kurogane retrocedió un paso, dudoso, con el dolor y la tristeza reflejados en su rostro. Y Fye siguió gritando. - ¡Realmente confié en ti! – De pronto la rabia se convirtió en llanto. -¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió que Kurogane lo agarraba con fuerza de las muñecas, inmovilizándolo. Fye agachó la cabeza y siguió sollozando. – Cómo pudiste… - Susurró.

Kurogane se sentía horrible. Ver a Fye así, frente a él, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, era… era… TAN doloroso. Y lo peor de todo, es que era su culpa. Su culpa por ser tan jodidamente estúpido.

-Fye, por favor… por favor, no llores… - Trató de decir el Ninja, afligido, intentando acercarse a él. Pero el Mago se lo impidió, alejando sus manos bruscamente.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! – Estalló Fye, mirándole con rabia. Kurogane lo miró con dolor. - ¡¿Que finja?! ¡¿Qué sonría haciéndome el que está perfecto y feliz como antes?! ¡No! ¡Ya me cansé! – Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, enredándolas en su cabello con desesperación. – Ya no puedo más… ya no… ya no tengo fuerzas… - Finalizó casi sin aliento, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y sollozando fuertemente. Sentía que iba a explotar de tanta rabia y tristeza contenidas.

Kurogane amplió los ojos y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. De pronto recordó tantas cosas, tantas… veces en las que él mismo había tratado tan mal a Fye. Insultándolo, despreciándolo, y hasta golpeándolo… Y aún así el Mago sonreía. A pesar de tener un pasado horrible, a pesar de que toda su vida había sido de sufrimiento, a pesar de que él, el mismísimo Kurogane, hiciera de su vida una miseria. Y al llegar a esa conclusión, realmente se horrorizó. ¿Podía llegar a ser tan cruel?

-…Perdóname. – Escuchó de pronto decir a Fye. Kurogane lo miró aún desorientado por la conclusión que había sacado. Fye se secó las lágrimas y se abrazó a sí mismo, retrocediendo un par de pasos y desviando la mirada. – Yo… no debí decirte esto, es decir… - Se mordió el labio. Diablos, no podía decírselo, pero Kurogane no tenía la culpa de no corresponder sus sentimientos. -…Me voy. – Susurró seriamente después de un rato, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, sintiendo un gran vacío en el corazón.

Y entonces Kurogane sintió como si un rayo le diera de lleno en el pecho, haciéndolo reaccionar. Vio casi como en cámara lenta cómo su brazo se estiraba y agarraba el de Fye, atrayéndolo con fuerza inusitada hacia sí. Fye amplió los ojos, y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido cuando sintió que chocaba contra el pecho de Kurogane. Su corazón se aceleró considerablemente. ¿Sería posible…? Alzó la mirada, incrédulo, viendo el rostro tan confundido como él de Kurogane.

-¿Qué estás…? – Murmuró, tratando de soltarse. Pero Kurogane sólo apretó más el agarre, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que hacía, simplemente siguiendo su instinto. Fye se detuvo en sus intentos por escapar, y se perdió en los ojos del Ninja. En esos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Estaban demasiado cerca. Tan cerca, que ambos podían sentir los latidos desenfrenados del corazón del otro, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Tan cerca, que de pronto parecía como si el mundo entero no importara. Tan cerca, que sentían que habían nacido para estar así. Tan cerca…

Fye se sonrojó mucho cuando se dio cuenta al fin de la situación. Bajó la vista y apretó los puños.

-No hagas esto… - Susurró casi suplicando. No quería seguir más con el asunto. Ni si quiera sabía bien qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué actuaba Kurogane se esa forma? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba estar tranquilo? ¿Por qué no simplemente se hacía a un lado y le permitía olvidarlo? Porque ya no quería más… ya no quería sufrir, necesitaba olvidarlo… Entonces, ¿por qué? - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo Fye en un momento. Kurogane lo miró en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Fye apretó los puños. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Kurogane…? – Murmuró sin quitarle la vista de encima.

El Ninja sólo lo miró a los ojos, confundido, pensando en esa pregunta. ¿Qué quería él de Fye? No lo había pensado antes… estaba tan preocupado pensando en qué hacer para que el mago lo perdonara después de haber cometido semejante idiotez, que no había podido concentrarse en aquello que le carcomía el pecho desde hacía tanto tiempo ya… ¿Qué quería él de Fye? O más bien… ¿Qué quería el con Fye? ¿Qué quería con aquel mago sonriente que era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas como nadie? ¿Qué quería él con aquel hombre que con sólo una mirada era capaz de moverle el piso? Sí… ¿qué quería con Fye? Sus ojos bajaron hasta el piso, mientras trataba de ordenar en su mente todas aquellas respuestas cada una más vergonzosa que la anterior que se juntaban en su cerebro, intentando pensar con la cabeza fría, inútilmente. Entonces Fye volvió a hablar.

-No te quedes callado… - Susurró cuando las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos ante el evidente silencio del Ninja. Y Kurogane no respondió.- ¡Di algo, maldita sea! – Gritó el rubio, tratando de soltarse nuevamente de su agarre, sin resultados. El corazón de Fye no lo soportó más y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente. ¿Por qué, por qué? ¿Qué ganaba el Ninja con hacer sufrir de esa manera? Apretó los dientes y contuvo un sollozo. - ¡¡Kurogane, suélt…!! - No alcanzó a terminar, cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los del Ninja. Fye lanzó un gemido ahogado, ampliando los ojos y sintiendo sus pupilas temblar. ¿Qué…?

Y es que Kurogane lo había entendido. Por fin había entendido perfectamente lo que quería: A Fye. Quería a Fye con el alma, con todo su corazón lleno de heridas, con toda su capacidad de amar. Lo quería de una forma en la que jamás creyó poder querer a alguien, lo quería de una forma tan estúpidamente maravillosa que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él. Porque ahora se daba cuenta, de que Fye, ese mago estúpido, ese idiota sonriente, ese saltamontes feliz, ese hombre… le había robado el corazón.

Y no pudo reprimir el impulso de besarlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** ¡¡Ahh!! Pues creo que ya está todo dicho OxO Estoy tan nerviosa xD Ni yo sé por qué ¬o¬ Ignórenme, estoy loca xD Sólo les digo que se vayan preparando, porque el drama aún no termina XD No les daré más avances, así que tendrán que esperarse al próximo cap e__e ¡Muahahahaha! Sí, soy muy cruel *w*

**Yami:** ¬_¬ Y luego me culpas porque te digo sádica.

**NaYaTo:** _Charap _¬.¬ Bueno nOn Ya me retiro owo (Sí, no haré el resumen que acostumbro porque mi Pá' viene de visita y creo que ya llegó xD Escucho el motor del auto afuera xDU). Así que como siempre, les mando muchos besitos :3 Y esperando que les haya gustado mucho, ¡me despido! ^__^

¡Los quiero mucho! nOn

¡Bye, Bye! =3

Atte.

NaYaTo.


	7. Caos

**Nota autora**: O.O Oh, estem… ¿cómo están chicos? n.nººº... T0T Está bien, soy una maldita perra, pero no disparen xDDD Okay, okay, la verdad es que no hay excusas para esta terrible demora :C… Bueno, en realidad sí la hay -O- Y aunque sea asquerosamente cliché, de verdad el colegio me tiene atada. En serio, he tenido exámenes gigantes, y si alguno de ustedes aún va al cole, me entenderán T.T Y si no, pues recuerden esos bellos (?) días xD

En fin, en fin. No quiero retrasarlos aún más XD Sólo un par de aclaraciones: Ha pasado un chii, y un gran chii xD desde que subí el otro cap ._. Así que si no recuerdan muy bien lo que pasó, lean la última parte del cap anterior antes de leer este XD O quedarán con cara de WTF e__e Y segundo :3 Este es el cap más largo de toda mi vida .___. En serio, son 13 páginas XD Y es que como es el inicio de la segunda parte, ps quería que fuera un mega estreno º0º… Okno, pero bueno, será XD Y pues la verdad es que la primera escena me costó mucho escribirla ._. Aunque no lo crean (?) en mi vida he tenido novio, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo son "ciertas" cosas xD Y pues emm… tuve que… documentarme bien .//////////. Y pssss… creo que no hay nada más .__.

En fin, a leer *w*

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"**Ámame"**

**Capítulo VI**

"**Caos"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fye sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Latía demasiado rápido, tan descontrolado, que tenía miedo de que se le saliera del pecho. Y es que esto era imposible. Esto no estaba pasando, esto era… Un sueño. ¡Sí, estaba soñando! Esta soñando, estaba soñando, se había quedado dormido en el futón hace un rato y… y… estaba soñando. Sólo eso, estaba soñando. Porque era _imposible_, completamente _imposible_ que Kurogane… que Kurogane lo estuviera… besando… ¿Verdad?

_¿Verdad? _

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer nuevamente en sus azules ojos, presa de la mescolanza de emociones que sentía en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar… ¡Ni si quiera sabía qué era lo que sucedía! Todo era tan extremadamente confuso… Los labios del Ninja estabas posados sobre los suyos, suavemente, como si temiera hacerle algún daño al besarlo. Fye pestañeó y dirigió su vista al rostro del Ninja. Tenía los ojos cerrados suavemente, como si lo… como si lo disfrutara. Ante este pensamiento, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse. ¿Era posible que…?

Su corazón dio un brinco.

"Kurogane…"

Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras se aferraba con desesperación al Ninja, colgándose de su cuello, acercándose a él cuánto podía, mientras que las lágrimas caían con más intensidad de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus níveas mejillas. Había esperado tanto por este momento, había soñado tanto con este momento, había llorado tanto por este momento… Los brazos del moreno se cerraron alrededor de su cintura con ansiedad, al mismo tiempo en que su lengua rozaba los labios de Fye, quien más por sorpresa que por experiencia entreabrió sus labios, oportunidad que aprovechó el Ninja para invadir su boca. Las mejillas del más bajo se tiñeron de un intenso rosa al sentir la lengua de Kurogane rozando la suya, acariciando cada rincón de su boca, saboreándolo

Fye se ahogó en el beso al principio, debido a su nula experiencia, pero cuando a penas tenía un poco de tiempo para respirar, el moreno volvía a apoderarse de sus labios, haciéndolo sentir en las nubes, y dándole la impresión de que sus piernas de pronto fueran de lana. Mas poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al apasionado y hambriento ritmo del Ninja, hasta que poco a poco el beso iba tornándose más y más apasionado, siendo ambos envueltos en una especie de letargo, en una especie de nueva dimensión, donde no había ni pasado ni futuro, sólo el presente. Sólo ese beso.

Fye suspiró cuando sintió que el moreno lo acercaba más a él rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con su mano desocupada se hacía cargo de sostener su rostro delicadamente, como quien sostiene un frágil cristal, aprovechando de marcar el ritmo. Pero Fye no sabía dónde poner las manos ni qué hacer con su cuerpo, así que optó por mantener sus delicadas manos apoyadas sobre los hombros del Ninja, apretando inconscientemente, y por el nerviosismo, la tela de su camisa. _Esto no podía ser posible…_

Y Kurogane literalmente no podía más. Se sentía de pronto como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo con agua hirviendo, en serio, porque de repente todo el cuerpo le ardía en llamas al darse cuenta de lo exquisito que era Fye. De lo grandioso que era sentir su lengua enroscándose con la suya propia, de lo maravilloso que era escuchar esos suspiros ahogados que _él_ está provocando, de la estrechez de su perfecta figura, de la calidez de su cuerpo, de lo sensual que era al besar… "Oh, mierda". No pudo aguantar más e hizo retroceder al Mago, acorralándolo contra una pared con algo de fuerza, arrancándole un fuerte gemido que los obligó a separarse un momento. Kurogane jadeó y Fye cerró fuertemente los ojos, con las mejillas más rojas que nunca, la respiración agitada y afirmándose de los hombros del Ninja, intentando recuperar el aliento y el equilibrio, y temblando ligeramente. Y es que todo esto era nuevo para él, no sabía cómo actuar ante una situación así, y se sentía tan avergonzado, porque de un momento a otro le parecía que no podía más con el calor de su cuerpo.

Pero el Ninja no pudo seguir esperándolo, porque el mago se veía tan irresistible de esa manera, que simplemente no aguantó y se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión que antes. Y Fye sentía como si fuera a enloquecer, porque esta vez no empezó con un simple roce, porque esta vez el beso era totalmente exquisito, con jadeos y suspiros por parte de ambos, mientras que sus cuerpos clamaban cada vez por más. Más de aquella pasión guardada por tanto tiempo, más de aquel amor tan escondido, tan enterrado, todo por el miedo a ser rechazados, todo por el estúpido miedo a amar.

Y ya qué más daba. Kurogane estaba realmente perdiendo la cabeza por Fye, y siguiendo un impulso del momento, puso una de sus piernas entre las del Mago, apretándolo más contra la pared. Fye jadeó audiblemente, mientras que Kurogane no hacía más que regocijarse al ver lo que era capaz de causar en el Mago, quien de pronto se había olvidado de todo y lo único que quería era sentir a su amado Ninja, besarlo y amarlo.

Aún si de pronto despertara y todo fuera un simple sueño.

-Kuro… - Suspiró Fye entre el beso. Ya no podía ni pensar. Estaba como en una nebulosa, completamente aturdido por la magnífica y hasta ahora desconocida sensación que le daban los apasionados besos del Ninja, como si quisieran saborearlo… No, como si quisieran devorarlo. Fye gimió y enredó sus manos en la camisa del más alto, sonrojándose por completo. Y es que ya no podía más con tantas sensaciones juntas… Lo único que atinaba a decir entre jadeos y constantes suspiros era el nombre de Kurogane. Y el más alto no pudo hacer más que seguir besándolo y acariciándolo por encima de la ropa -que de pronto se le hacía completamente estorbosa e innecesaria- al oír la necesidad que había en su voz, esa fascinación con la que pronunciaba su nombre, ese noto que lo hacía parecer algo completamente nuevo, como si tuviera significado propio. Y en ese momento ya nada importaba; se había olvidado de todo: de Japón, de las plumas, de dónde estaban, de Ginryuu, y hasta de su Princesa no había atisbo de memoria en su agitada mente en ese instante. Lo único que quería con toda el alma era seguir disfrutando de aquel momento, disfrutando de Fye, de su Fye… Todo lo demás le valía un cuerno.

Pero Kurogane gimió quedamente, mientras introducía sus manos bajo la camisa del rubio, y fue suficiente para que todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Fye se encendieran. Reaccionó de pronto, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y dejando de corresponderle al moreno, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido alrededor de ellos. No… esto no podía ser, esto… estaba muy mal, él no debería estar sucumbiendo ante el Ninja, él debería ser fuerte, él debería… él debería…

-"No…" – Pensó desorientado. – "Esto no…" - Cerró con fuerza los ojos. - ¡No! - Gritó Fye, empujando a Kurogane por los hombros y deshaciendo el beso bruscamente. El Ninja elevó la mirada hacia él, confundido y asustado, aún con la respiración agitada, al igual que el rubio, quien ahora se dedicaba a abrazarse a sí mismo con nerviosismo, intentando re ordenar las ideas en su mente. Y es que esto estaba muy mal, esto no debería haber pasado nunca, él… Kurogane… Kurogane no debería haber hecho eso… Por… ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo besó? El rubio se llevó sus dedos a los labios. ¿Por qué _demonios_ lo besó? Se estremeció con fuerza y de pronto parecía más pálido de lo normal. – Tú no… no debiste… - Susurró el rubio, mirando casi con temor a un confundido Kurogane, quien no sabía ya qué demonios hacer.

-¿Qué…? F-Fye… no te entiendo, yo… - Susurró tratando de acercarse, con un millón de ideas cruzándole por la mente, pero Fye retrocedió, chocando la espalda contra la puerta de la habitación, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y negando rápidamente.

-¡No! ¡No te acerques! – Gritó fuertemente. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, muy mal… Oh, diablos, ¡tonto Fye, tonto! ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado llevar por el momento? Kurogane no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, se suponía… se suponía que él estaba enamorado de otra persona, de…

-Fye, no te entiendo. – Dijo el moreno, acercándose a él y poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Y es que esto era inaudito. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el Mago? Hace tan sólo unos momentos, ellos…

Fye agachó la cabeza y cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando hacer que su cerebro funcionara a una velocidad catastróficamente rápida, tratando de buscar una manera de entenderse a si mismo y safar de aquella incómoda situación. Kurogane frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que el rubio temblaba. Amplió los ojos. ¿A caso él… se arrepentía? El Ninja lo miró confundido.

-Por qué estás… - Fye miró nerviosamente hacia todos lados, frotándose los brazos y evitando los ojos del Ninja. El moreno suspiró. ¿Era eso? ¿Fye tenía miedo nuevamente? Se mordió el labio y trató de tener paciencia con el rubio. Pues si bien a veces la actitud del mago no tenía sentido, en este momento realmente comprendía que estuviera asustado… Él mismo lo estaba como nunca antes. Pero no iba a dejar que todo se arruinara. Lo mejor sería dominar la situación. – Fye… - Susurró tratando de convencerlo de que todo estaba bien. – No tienes que…

-¡No, ya basta! – Gritó el Mago, enredando las manos en su cabello con desesperación. Kurogane lo miró sorprendido. – ¡Detente! Déjame en paz, deja de confundirme, no necesito esto, no necesito de tu compasión, ¡¡no te necesito!! – Gritó, haciendo que el corazón del Ninja encogiera dolorosamente. _¿Qué…?_ - ¡Se supone que esto no debería pasar! – Exclamó dando una enrabiada patada al piso. Kurogane gruñó.

-¿Y por qué no? – Espetó con rabia. Fye cerró los ojos y evitó responder a esa pregunta ridículamente obvia.

-Tú sabes muy bien por qué… - Susurró con toda la rabia que tenía. Entonces lo miró a los ojos y sonrió irónicamente, tragándose las lágrimas. - ¿O me vas a decir que te enamoraste de mí de un día a otro? Por favor, ni si quiera tú eres tan tonto… - Lo último lo dijo bajando la vista y en un murmullo muy bajo.

El moreno apretó los puños, y por la adrenalina del momento dijo algo que hasta entonces había tenido atorado en la garganta:

-¡Diablos! ¡Fye, yo de verdad te quiero! – Exclamó por fin, agarrándolo fuertemente por los brazos.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en los que Fye seguía con la cabeza gacha, sin mostrar ninguna señal de nada, y lo único que se escuchaba era la agitada respiración de Kurogane, mirando al Mago, ansioso por una respuesta. Pero entonces Fye lo miró a los ojos sin ninguna pizca de credulidad en ellos. Rabia, pura rabia era lo que sentía en ese momento.

-No… no es cierto. - Susurró. Kurogane abrió la boca, atónito, y esta vez se cabreó. ¡¡Y una mierda!! ¡¿Cómo podía decirle eso?! ¡¿A caso no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en esa condenada declaración?! Sus ojos se pusieron más rojos y oscuros de lo normal.

-¡¡Pero qué diablos!! – Gritó ofuscado. - ¡¡Créeme, maldita sea, créeme!! – Exclamó desesperado, tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros. ¿Qué más tendría que hacer? ¿Ponerse de rodillas o alguna idiotez por el estilo? (Lo peor era que estaba considerándolo) ¿Qué demonios quería Fye? El Mago lo miró, fríamente, y Kurogane comenzó a desesperarse. - ¡Con un demonio, Fye, yo…!

-¡Tú vas al volver a Japón, Kurogane! – Lo interrumpió exasperado. El Ninja amplió los ojos, quedándose congelado. Eso no se los esperaba. Y los azules de Fye se desbordaron se lágrimas al confirmar sus sospechas. El rubio aguantó un sollozo dignamente, apretando con fuerza los puños y manteniendo la cabeza en alto, pero sin poder evitar que las lágrimas aumentaran, y que cayeran como cataratas por sus mejillas.

Sí, Kurogane iba a volver a su tierra, eso era algo que tenía completamente seguro, pero aún así no dejaba de doler. No dejaba de doler el hecho de que el moreno tuviera otra vida, otro futuro, otros planes; donde él no estaba incluido. Y sabía que era egoísta y estúpido pensar que podría tener algo de importancia en su vida, pero… ¿no era más egoísta ilusionarlo de esta manera para después abandonarlo…? ¿No era peor lo que Kurogane estaba haciendo?

El moreno trató de decirle algo, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué. Sí, el amaba con toda su alma a Fye, pero… ahora que podía pensar nuevamente, Japón… su Princesa… el deber, y su juramento… ¿Cómo no lo había recordado?

-Si vas al volver, entonces… no digas que me quieres, no lo digas… - Volvió a susurrar Fye, con el corazón en la mano. Kurogane lo miró y se mordió el labio al verlo tan devastado y triste. De nuevo era su culpa. – Porque te vas a ir, y yo voy a quedarme solo otra vez, y entonces… entonces… - Fye apretó los puños. - ¡¡Eres un maldito idiota!! ¡Me dejarás como todos los demás! – El rubio lo golpeó débilmente en el pecho. - ¡Te odio! – Gimió casi sin voz, sintiéndose completamente estúpido. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? Sollozó más fuerte, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. El amor realmente te pone idiota. Idiota y patético.

Y Kurogane en serio trató de hablar, de verdad, pero no podía ni si quiera moverse. Estaba atascado, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, sin saber cómo diablos explicarse. Cómo hacerle saber a Fye que de verdad lo amaba, y que si era necesario, entonces… Kurogane bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. No podía creerlo, pero ahora entendía que era capaz hasta de renunciar hasta a su juramento por se imbécil que le había robado el corazón. Suspiró y elevó la mirada, intentando encontrar los ojos del Mago, pero éste no hacía más que evitarlo, llorando silenciosamente. El joven Ninja cerró los ojos y se acercó a él, pero Fye retrocedió un paso, alejándose.

-No me toques. – Susurró sombríamente el rubio, mirándolo con desprecio a los ojos, y maldiciendo a sus malditas piernas que no le respondían. Necesitaba irse de allí en ese mismo momento… no se sentía capaz de soportar por mucho más.

Y por su parte, el Ninja trataba de ordenar las millones de frases, ideas, preguntas, y atropelladas respuestas que cruzaban en ese instante por su estresado cerebro. Tenía que haber un modo de hacerle entender a ese idiota que lo amaba. Y por Dios que lo amaba. Porque si verlo y pensar que a pesar de todo lo malo Fye era la persona más maravillosa, hermosa, tierna, fastidiosamente adorable y sexy del mundo, entonces no sabía que demonios sentía.

Contuvo un suspiro y tragó pesadamente, avanzando un paso hacia el Mago, intentando sonar seguro.

-Escúchame, Fye. – Dijo, y no se percató de que el rubio volvía a apretar los puños.

-"No hables…" – Pensó el mago. – "Cállate…"

-Yo… - Siguió Kurogane, avanzando otro paso hacia él. Fye cerró con fuerza los ojos. –Yo quiero… - Muy tarde.

-¡Esto no se trata de lo que tú quieras, maldita sea! – Volvió a gritar, exasperado, furioso. Por primera vez se le veía tan furioso, mirándole con los ojos llenos de rabia y lágrimas. Kurogane lo miró confundido. - ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Crees que puedes ir y jugar con los sentimientos de las personas como se te de la maldita gana? – Kurogane amplió los ojos y trató de explicarle que por su puesto que no, pero Fye no lo dejó. - ¡Pues te diré una cosa, estúpido Ninja de cuarta! ¡No voy a dejarme humillar ni una sola vez más por ti! – Fye abrió con una rabia indescriptible la puerta. Ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar más de eso. No esta vez. Miró severamente a Kurogane, y prácticamente le escupió las palabras en la cara. - ¡¡Así que más te vale desaparecer de mi vida o te juro que armo un escándalo tan grande, que desearás nunca haberte metido con Fye D. Flourite!! – Y acto seguido, el rubio se retiró más dolido y enojado que nunca, haciendo retumbar las paredes de la casa con un nuevo portazo.

Y Kurogane se quedó de piedra cuando sintió el estruendo. Estaba paralizado, en shock, mirando hacia la nada. Y entonces esa sensación de abandono, esa sensación de que algo no está bien, de que todo está jodidamente mal, de que el mundo se está derrumbando. De pronto dos o tres martillos comenzaban a destrozarle las sienes, causándole una jaqueca horrible. Todo corría a un ritmo condenadamente vertiginoso. Todo le daba vueltas; toda la maldita habitación daba vueltas, como si estuviera justo en medio de un huracán, de una tormenta sin fin, sintiéndose vulnerable y un completo inútil… Y entonces vino el momento de reaccionar. Apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza, odiándose a sí mismo como nunca había odiado a nadie en toda su vida.

¡Maldición! El era un Ninja, no un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas. Entonces, ¿por qué rayos había actuado tan impulsivamente?

Se pasó las manos por los cabellos y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, hecho un manojo de nervios. Mierda, mierda, mierda, lo había echado a perder; una vez más lo había echado a perder. Primero con esa escenita de celos, y ahora esto. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Estaba perdiendo todo su autocontrol! Diablos… si ya no podía mantener la calma como antes, estaba acabado como Ninja. Se tomó la cabeza con desesperación, sintiendo que hasta el más mínimo ruido le perforaba los oídos, completamente estresado.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc, tic… _

-¡¡¡Arg!!! – Gruñó por lo alto, dando un puñetazo a la primera pared que encontró y haciendo crujir los huesos de su mano. Pero él seguía demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos como para notarlo.

Fye estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza, y él no podía dejar las cosas así. No quería dejar las cosas así. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Porque, ¿quién se creía ese… ese… IDIOTA para meterse así en su vida y luego desaparecer como si nada? No, claro que no. Él sabía que Fye sentía algo por él. Lo sabía, así que no iba a dejar que por una simple pelea todo se fuera al carajo después de aceptar finalmente que amaba como un loco a ese estúpido Mago sonriente. Tenía que hablar con Fye, explicarle, o tratar de hacerlo y… arreglar las cosas. Como fuera.

Suspiró y, decidido a remediar todo ese jodido embrollo, caminó hacia la puerta, y sin ningún atisbo de duda salió a la sala. Contuvo un grito exasperado al ver como los chiquillos y la bola blanca se acercaban a él como activados por un resorte.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Fye-san salió así? – Preguntó una angustiadísima Sakura.

-Kurogane-san, ¿podría explicarnos que sucede aquí? – Preguntó confundido Shaoran.

-¡Kuro-rín malo! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? – Y cuando Mokona habló, Kurogane simplemente perdió la poca paciencia que tenía. Otra vez los martillos, otra vez el tic-toc, otra vez la tormenta y el huracán… Y aún así trató de calmarse, porque todo lo que estaba pasando no era culpa de los mocosos, porque no quería poner peor la situación, porque en algún remoto lugar de su corazón sentía afecto por esos tres estúpidos que ahora realmente le estaban destrozando los nervios, mirándole como si fuera un fenómeno en exposición. Y no quería hablarles mal.

-Escuchen chicos, ahora de verdad no estoy con ánimos y fuerzas para explicarles nada. – Sentenció cerrando los ojos y tomando todo el aire posible. Los tres lo miraron sorprendido. ¿Les había dicho chicos? ¿No mocosos? ¿¿Chicos?? – Y en serio les agradecería que por favor no se metan en esto. Son problemas de Fye y míos, así que no se incumban. – Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, antes de que toda la determinación que sentía en ese momento se fuera al infierno, tratando de ignorar que ahora mismo los tres volvían a seguirlo. Pero es que necesitaba primero terminar de procesar él mismo todo lo que había pasado allí dentro antes de poder pensar con claridad. Primero eso, luego arreglar las cosas con Fye, y entonces quizá les explicaría a los mocosos, o… o algo.

Bufó exasperado al notar que no dejaban de seguirlo. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dije? – Reclamó con voz enojada. Sakura frunció el seño, preocupada.

-Pero es que estamos muy angustiados por Fye-san. – Respondió con su dulce voz. – Si tan sólo pudiera decirnos qué le sucede, Kurogane-san… Por favor.– Los tres asintieron ante esa afirmación por parte de la chica, y esta vez Shaoran fue quien se animó a hablar.

-Kurogane-san, es que últimamente Fye-san y usted están algo… raros… - Admitió el muchacho, con algo de temor. Kurogane apretó los dientes y se repitió mentalmente: "No debes torcerle el cuello, aguántate, aguántate…"

-Queremos saber qué sucede. – Concluyó Mokona.

Y fue cuando definitivamente el Ninja no pudo más.

-¡Se acabó! – Exclamó alterado, girándose hacia ellos. Los tres pegaron un respingo, y Mokona se revolvió inquieta en los brazos de Sakura. - ¡Ya me cansé de que todos quieran meterse en mi vida, con un demonio! ¡¡No sé qué mierda pasa con Fye, no sé que mierda pasa conmigo, y estoy tratando de averiguarlo!! ¡Así que, por amor a todo lo bueno, déjenme en paz! – El Ninja dio un gran grito frustrado y luego siguió caminando por el largo pasillo para por fin llegar a la condenada salida y largarse a buscar a Fye. Al carajo, estaba hecho una furia, y no tenía los ánimos para controlarse con los mocosos. Que ya estaban bastante grandecitos para entender que no podían ser tan jodidamente metiches.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, preocupados, y Mokona se escabulló de los brazos de Sakura, dando saltos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Kurogane, a punto de abrir la puerta de entrada.

.

-Kuro-rín, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? – Preguntó preocupada al verlo ponerse su saco y coger las llaves.

-Qué te importa. – Susurró en un tono que rayaba en lo desesperado e irritado, saliendo de la casa rápidamente.

Y una vez que estuvo afuera, Mokona frunció el seño, perceptiva.

Los sentimientos de Kurogane y Fye estaban muy confundidos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Salió corriendo de la casa temblando completamente. Corrió y corrió hasta que las piernas no le dieron más, llegando a la plaza de la ciudad. Se sentó con la respiración agitada en una banca de madera, sin poder procesar lo que había pasado. Pensó… pensó… pensó… Y entonces llegó a una conclusión:

-¡Odio mi vida! – Gritó cubriéndose el rostro con frustración. La gente que pasaba cerca de ahí lo miraba extrañada, y que se jodieran. Estaba demasiado cansado y furioso como para importarle las demás personas.

Demonios, ese había sido su primer beso. ¡Su primer beso! ¡Y con Kurogane! Dio un grito ahogado por sus manos y respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse y apaciguar los desenfrenados latidos de su loco corazón. Se frotó los ojos con desesperación e intentó pensar con la cabeza fría…, pero es que simplemente no podía. No podía hacer nada más que recordar los magníficos que eran los labios de Kurogane, de lo increíblemente bueno que era al besar, y de lo maravillosa que era la sensación de estar entre sus brazos… Hasta podría JURAR que aún tenía el sabor de sus labios impregnados en los suyos propios.

-Maldición… – Susurró odiándose a sí mismo, odiando a Kurogane, odiando a todo el mundo. Suspiró irritado, sin dejar de cubrir su rostro y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Tenía tanta vergüenza, tanta indignación. ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil de Kurogane? ¿Qué a caso podía ir con su cara de mata corazones y decirle un par de palabras bonitas y fin del asunto, todo arreglado? - ¡Urg! – Exclamó revolviéndose los cabellos con desesperación. ¡Maldito estúpido descerebrado!... Cerró con fuerza los ojos y trató de no llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué precisamente Kurogane? ¿Por qué no otra persona? ¿Por qué? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… En realidad, ninguna respuesta para sus desesperadas incógnitas.

Y es que era tan injusto. ¿A caso jamás podría ser feliz? ¿A caso estaba condenado a pasar la eternidad solo? ¿Estaba condenado a sufrir?

Bufó con desesperación, y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, moviendo nerviosamente su pierna derecha. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podría mirar a Kurogane a la cara después de esto? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo sin sentir que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos? Suspiró tristemente mientras sus ojos se aguaban. Su primer beso no había salido como lo había soñado siempre… Apretó los puños. Toda su maldita vida era un enredo de sueños frustrados, ¿por qué un simple beso sería la excepción?... Suspiró. Pero es que esto… Lanzó otro suspiro cansado y acodó los brazos en las piernas, tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos. Esto realmente era demasiado importante para él. Porque Fye, de verdad amaba a Kurogane. Porque lo amaba con toda su alma, y dolía tanto saber que lo que él consideraba algo tan importante y especial, para el Ninja no fuera más que un simple juego, algo para pasar el rato, o simplemente un impulso del momento y ya… Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No hacía otra cosa que ver el techo ausentemente, oyendo como un autómata los constantes "tic-toc" del reloj, contando como por milésima vez las diminutas y muy recientes manchas de humedad en el techo, pensando. Pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Pensando en él. Pensando en Fye.

Se mordió el labio y rodó en la cama, quedando boca abajo. Se estaba asustando de sí mismo. Realmente no se reconocía. Lo único que pensaba todo el día era en ver a Fye, en estar con él, en ver su sonrisa, en escuchar su melodiosa voz. Fye… Fye… Fye…

Lanzó un grito frustrado, grito que fue ahogado por la almohada bajo él. No sabía qué hacer; realmente deseaba a ese muchacho. Deseaba todo de él. Le encantaban sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus movimientos, su forma de caminar, su voz, su cuerpo…

Volvió a rodar, inquieto, quedando boca arriba nuevamente, tomándose el rostro entre las manos.

Jamás se había sentido de esa manera antes. Siempre, todo había sido tan vacío… Ya ni se acordaba cuántas mujeres había tenido, cuántas aventuras, cuántos romances de una noche, que nunca lo llenaron por completo. Que jamás habían podido darle si quiera una cuarta parte de lo que sentía estando junto a Fye, un hombre. Un hombre demasiado hermoso. Delicado, simpático, ingenuo… Por Kami, es que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. ¿Sería eso el amor a primera vista del que todos hablaban? Su mirada entristeció. Pero ese tipo… Su mente viajó a aquel día en que lo vio por primera vez, y de pronto la ira lo invadió. ¿Quién sería ése que abrazaba a Fye, a SU Fye con tanta confianza? Amplió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¡¿Su Fye?! Resopló y acercó una mano al nochero, sacando de allí un frasco con pastillas y echándose una a la boca, tragándosela sin ni siquiera una gota de agua. Respiró profundamente mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos, hasta que sintió que la medicina surtía efecto, calmándolo. Suspiró larga y frustradamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

¿Sería a caso uno de los compañeros de viaje de los que le había hablado? Frunció el seño. Y si… Amplió los ojos. ¡¿Y SI ERA SU NOVIO?! Lanzó un bufido desesperado, mientras se frotaba con rabia los ojos. ¡Qué diablos estaba pensando! Urg, por Dios, se estaba comportando como un adolescente en plena revolución de hormonas… Gruñó.

-Necesito caminar… – Susurró con voz temblorosa y amortiguada por sus manos, levantándose luego de la cama y saliendo de su ostentosa habitación, bajando escaleras, cruzando pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala principal. Allí sus mucamas lo saludaron con una sonrisa demasiado forzada y él no se molestó en responderles. Simplemente caminó hacia la entrada y cogió del perchero su sombrero y saco, además de un elegante bastón negro que usaba más por costumbre de parecer sofisticado que por necesidad.

Y salió sin más, con el corazón hecho un nudo y sintiendo que todo su corazón y mente estaban peligrosamente revueltos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lanzó una maldición al aire por milésima vez en el día. Buscar a Fye se le estaba haciendo demasiado complicado, considerando que él era un Ninja entrenado. Pero es que estaba muy nervioso, confuso, asustado, y mezclando eso con que no paraba de maldecir a todo el mundo, no podía si quiera concentrarse en su búsqueda.

Sintió repulsión de sí mismo. Con un demonio, ¿ni buscarlo podía hacerlo bien? ¡Arg! Había salido decidido. Decidido a encontrarlo y pedirle perdón, salvar como fuera lo que tenían, pero toda esa seguridad se estaba yendo por el caño al darse cuenta, con desesperación, de que no lo encontraba por ningún jodido lado. Apretó los puños mientras giraba en una esquina, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había dado vueltas en círculos, al reconocer un almacén de cosas para el hogar que ya había visto antes.

-¡¡Ahg, mierda!! – Gritó completamente ofuscado, dando una patada al piso. La gente a su alrededor lo miró espantada y comenzó a alejarse de él rápidamente, pero él ni les prestó atención. Que se jodiera el mundo. Realmente se estaba desesperando. Todo su entrenamiento Ninja para mantener el autocontrol, no exasperarse, y _blablabla_, realmente le estaba valiendo un comino. – Muy bien, tranquilízate Kurogane. – Susurró cerrando los ojos y pasándose la mano por los cabellos. Tenía que respirar, respirar profundo y calmarse. Si no, no lograría nada.

Exhaló con fuerza y abrió los ojos. Esta vez, su mirada era de determinación. No iba a dejar que esa sonrisa con patas se fuera de su vida así de simple. Se había metido demasiado hondo en su corazón, y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Aún si Fye tenía miedo, aún si él mismo sentía que le aterrorizaba el sólo hecho de amar tan locamente a alguien. Aún así iba a conseguir que todo se arreglara, y esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien.

-Debo encontrarlo. – Dijo seriamente, emprendiendo camino en la dirección contraria, y procurando poner mucha atención al camino ahora.

Bastaba de jueguitos; a aclarar las cosas de una vez.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Caminaba y caminaba y seguía sin quitarse esa desagradable sensación del pecho. No sabía qué hacer, no podía entender qué era lo que le sucedía. Era como si no fuera él mismo, como si otra persona lo controlara. Como si por un momento, su mente y su cuerpo no le pertenecieran. Pero no, sabía que no era así; que esos pensamientos y deseos eran suyos. Suyos y de nadie más. Y eso lo asustaba.

Suspiró irritado mientras correspondía con una falsa sonrisa los saludos de la demás gente del pueblo. Sabía que ser el más rico ahí le traía ventajas, pero a la vez desgracias. Porque en cuanto se supo lo que había pasado con "el extranjero rubio", no dejaban de hablar de eso y de acosarlo con preguntas. Y él estaba tan harto de eso… De la hipocresía de los falsos amigos, de las falsas mujeres, de las tantas esposas que jugaron con él, arrebatándole centavo por centavo… Cómo odiaba ese lugar. Sin dudarlo un segundo se iría de allí como fuera. De ese pueblo del diablo… Se exasperó al darse cuenta de que la pastilla estaba perdiendo efecto, pero a la vez se sorprendió también. Jamás había durado tan poco.

Suspiró.

Si tan sólo lo viera… Si tan sólo pudiera ver su sonrisa tranquilizadora, entonces quizás… sólo quizás… Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Otra vez?

Comenzó a caminar más rápido, con los puños apretados, sintiendo que iba a estallar de pura rabia. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que dejar de pensar en…

Se detuvo en seco.

-¡¿Fye?! – Pensó contrariado, parado en medio de la plaza central y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? Frunció el seño. O tal vez no era tan mala… Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Por su puesto que lo era! ¡El muchachito que había puesto su mundo patas arriba estaba ahí, sentado en una banca y llorando! Frunció el seño. Un momento, ¿llorando?

Caminó hacia él no muy decidido, pero si preocupado, y se dio cuenta de que sollozaba, y se le notaba desesperado. Se mordió el labio inferior, dudoso de acercarse más o no. ¿Qué haría? Miró para todos lados. No había mucha gente cerca… Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Fye, y esta vez se decidió. Tenía que hacerlo, algo dentro de él se lo rogaba a gritos.

Tomó aire y apretó entre sus manos el elegante bastón negro, acercándose a Fye ya más confiado. Y cuando estuvo frente a él, sonrió.

-Es una gran coincidencia encontrarte aquí, Fye. – Dijo alegremente, intentando hacerle olvidar lo que fuera que le tenía así de mal.

Por su parte, Fye seguía hundido en sus pensamientos cuando Ashura llegó, por lo que se sobresaltó un poco y miró asustado al hombre que tenía en frente. Amplió los ojos y su cerebro realmente se desconectó. Pero cuando procesó lo que le había dicho, sonrió tristemente.

-No existen las coincidencias… – Susurró bajando la mirada. – Es algo que he aprendido con el tiempo… –Finalizó con voz quebrada y sin dejar de llorar.

Ashura se dio cuenta de eso y frunció el seño, agachándose frente a él, ensuciando así sus caros y refinados pantalones de tela negros. Fye se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que no lo viera; le daba mucha vergüenza mostrarse tan débil frente a alguien que le hacía recordar a cada doloroso instante a Ashura; el Rey Ashura.

-Ey… - Susurró el moreno, apartando sus manos con delicadeza. Fye simplemente se mordió el labio y lo miró suplicante a los ojos, derramando aún más lágrimas. Ashura torció el gesto. – Ven aquí. – Dijo abrazándolo paternalmente.

Fye correspondió el gesto con rapidez, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y llorando silenciosamente todo el miedo, la rabia y la tristeza que lo invadían, sintiendo las caricias de Ashura en su cabello, sintiendo que por fin alguien era capaz de comprender todo su dolor. Sintiendo que por fin _alguien_ lo entendía.

-Es tan… injusto… - Susurró el rubio entre llantos, aferrándose con desesperación a las ropas de Ashura, quien se mordió el labio.

-Shhh… tranquilo, Fye… - Susurró el más alto contra su cabello, cerrando los ojos y acariciando su espalda. – Llora todo lo que quieras… - Finalizó en un cálido murmullo, mientras el rubio se relajaba cada vez más y más, hasta que se apoyó completamente en Ashura, dejando que su peso descansara sobre él.

En ese momento, realmente lo demás no le importaba.

Ahora necesitaba llorar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** ¡Oh mai gosh! Las cosas se pusieron de verdad hot, jajaja xD Ok, ni yo sé cómo demonios me animé a escribir esa escena del principio, porque aunque no lo crean, fuera del Gakuen Darkness, jamás he escrito nada que implique besos demasiado apasionados, o lime, ni mucho menos lemon O.O Así que de verdad soy una especie de novata en esto xD Por lo mismo, si es que llego a publicar un lemon en este fic (que vengo viendo que es lo más probable ._.), no sean tan duros con sus críticas xD Pero bueno, en fin, a lo importante º-º:

_**Caos total. Con cada nuevo avance entre ambos, hay una retrocedida peor. ¿Será que en verdad no están destinados a estar juntos? Fye sigue teniendo miedo y dudando de las palabras de Kurogane, y ha escapado, más enfadado e indignado que nunca, para evitar hacerle frente al problema. ¿Llegará un momento en el que tengan que enfrentarse, cara a cara? Y ¿qué pasará ahora con Ashura y sus deseos y sentimientos hacia Fye? ¿Será realmente amor, como él lo dice? ¡Kurogane está desesperado sin poder encontrar a Fye! ¿Será que logre encontrarlo… con Ashura? ¡Cuidado, que las apariencias engañan! ¿Qué sucederá ahora? **_

**NaYaTo:** ¡Todo en el próximo cap! º0º…

**Yami:** Ya ni sé por qué me sorprendo ¬¬

**NaYaTo:** owo ¿Por qué?

**Yami:** (Suspira) Podrías haberle puesto un poco más de drama, ¿por favor? ¬¬### (Sarcasmo)

**NaYaTo:** ¬¬ Ja, ja, muy graciosa -O-… En fin, ya no queda nada más que decir x3 Sólo que me disculpen por ser tan tonta y dejar así el fic T.T En todo caso, es el colegio del mal, no yo xDU… Pero bueno, ya me voy, antes de que me de sueñito ._.

¡Besitos y cuídense! nOn

¡Los quiero un montanazo! :D

¡Bye, Bye!

Atte.

NaYaTo.


	8. Te extraño, te olvido, te amo

**Nota autora:** ¡AL FIN! *O* ¡Volví, volví! ¡No estaba muerta! xD Ufff, de verdad ya me sentía extraña sin actualizar mi ficsito ;w;

Como han notado, actualicé más pronto de lo que creí que haría owo Pues esperaba tener tiempo sólo hasta vacaciones de invierno, y con suerte D: Pero no, resulta que hace poco rato terminé de estudiar para un examen de Historia (*O*) que tengo mañana, y pues me metí al PC para tratar de trabajar en mis fics, y de pronto me llega la inspiración. Fue tal el golpe que creo que Jymy se tomó un energizante XD Pero bueno. El punto es que comencé a escribir y no paré hasta que terminé =D Así que estoy muy contenta por eso. Sólo espero, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, que no me odien y que no se hayan olvidado de mi fic T.T De verdad disculpen por esto, pero la vida de estudiante es dura, y bueno, peor cuando eres la hija menor xDU (Los que lo son, me entenderán el por qué ._.)

Lo último que quiero aclarar, es que siento mucho también no haber respondido sus reviews ): Pero de verdad que no he tenido casi nada de tiempo T.T Mas quiero que sepan, que los he leído todos ya y que se los agradezco, mucho, mucho, mucho, de verdad… ¡No saben cómo me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia! =D Y que, más aún, me dejen un mensajito ^^ Y claro, también agradezco a aquellos que se pasan a leer, pero no comentan porque se olvidan o pues porque les da flojera x3 pero que esperan con ansias la conti (: En fin ^^ No digo ya nada más porque tampoco quiero hacer una nota de autora tan gigante XD Sólo espero que disfruten la lectura y pues… ¡que les guste el resultado! nOn

¡A leer! ;D

"**Ámame"**

**Capítulo VII**

"**Te extraño, te olvido, te amo"**

Las calles estaban silenciosas. Era tarde, y los niños ya habían sido obligados por sus madres a entrar a sus casas. Poco a poco la alegría de las calles se iba apagando, los locales y las tiendas se cerraban, y las primeras farolas comenzaban a encenderse. El aire era pesado, no había viento y lo único audible era el lejano aullar de algún lobo cerca del bosque.

Ambos hombres, sentados el uno al lado del otro en aquella banca del parque, no hacían más que mirar al suelo sin saber qué decir. Uno, porque sinceramente sentía que ya ni hablar podía. Y el otro, pues… simplemente porque quería permanecer así, con aquel delicado cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, rodeando esos pequeños hombros con su brazo y disfrutando, pero a la vez sufriendo por la situación.

Y no es que no le agradara estar así de cerca del rubio. Uff, claro que no. Le embriagaba ese dulce olor que estaba impregnado en sus preciosos cabellos… ¿Qué era? ¿Cerezos?... Suspiró. Ya volvía a divagar. En fin, lo que le desagradaba del asunto era que Fye había llorado, mucho, y desde que se calmó no quiso responderle ninguna de sus preguntas. Y es que estaba tan extrañado… ¿qué podría tenerlo así? ¿Qué podría haberle borrado esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro? Lo miró una vez más. Frunció los labios; seguía sin dar señales de mejoría.

Suspiró y, dispuesto a llevar aquella incómoda situación a algo más ameno entre los dos, apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Fye y lo separó un poco de sí, obligándolo a verle a los ojos.

-Hey… - Susurró con un tono comprensivo. Fye bajó la vista y no pudo evitar que un pequeño puchero se formara en sus labios. Ashura sonrió y con gran ternura elevó su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas y secando así sus lágrimas. – Anda, quita esa cara, Fye… - Pidió mirándolo directo a los ojos.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Es la única que tengo… – Bromeó a pesar de su tristeza. Ashura rió de buena gana y le revolvió los cabellos.

-¡Esa es la actitud! – Exclamó sonriendo. Fye entonces enanchó su sonrisa y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, sonrojándose un poco, para delicia del moreno. Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambos, pero el más alto estaba decidido a hacer que esa hermosa sonrisa apareciera de nueva cuenta en los labios del rubio, así que levantándose de la banca sonrió hacia el más bajo. Fye lo miró confundido y Ashura le extendió una mano con gentileza. – Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Hay mucho té verde en casa, y no puedo tomármelo solo… - El moreno se sintió satisfecho cuando una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en los labios de Fye. - ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a beber una taza? – Ofreció cambiando su tono de voz por uno algo más galante. Y bueno… no podía evitarlo. Fye le gustaba, después de todo.

Pero al rubio no le importó. Estaba tan concentrado sonriendo y tomando la mano de Ashura que cualquier señal de "peligro" o "esto se está poniendo raro" pasó completamente desapercibida para sus siempre alertas sentidos.

-Muchísimas gracias, Ashura… - Dijo Fye una vez estuvo de pie, frotando uno de sus brazos con timidez. – De verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti… - Admitió con un triste suspiro, bajando la mirada. Y no pudo ver la mueca de extrema felicidad en el rostro de su interlocutor.

-De nada, Fye. – Respondió el otro con una sonrisa. - Cuando gustes estaré allí para ti… – Se acercó al rubio y le acarició los cabellos. Fye lo miró. – Siempre que me necesites, yo…

-Vaya, vaya, pero qué gentil resultaste ser… - Interrumpió una irritada voz.

Ashura elevó la vista frunciendo el seño y Fye se paralizó en su sitio. No… imposible… no podía ser…

-Kurogane… - Susurró cuando al voltearse se encontró con la furiosa mirada del moreno.

Sí, allí estaba. Con los puños apretados, la mandíbula tensa, respirando casi con rabia y los ojos inyectados de una ira inmensa y una mirada que gritaba por todos lados "¡Traidor!".

Ashura miró confundido al moreno. Kurogane… Kurogane… ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes? El Ninja avanzó hacia ambos y casi por instinto Fye retrocedió. Y fue entonces, con una especie de flash, cuando Ashura lo recordó. ¡Cierto! Él era... De pronto unos celos horribles se apoderaron de él.

_Ese tipo… _

-Así que tú eres Kurogane… - Susurró sin poder evitar un tono de irritación en su voz, cortándole el paso al ponerse delante de Fye. Kurogane se detuvo en seco y miró expulsando furia por los ojos al hombre en frente suyo. El ambarino sólo mantuvo su posición y una mirada de superioridad fue dirigida hacia el moreno, quien luego de contenerse para no romperle la cara al imbécil, elevó la cabeza con soberbia.

-Vaya, sabes mi nombre… – Sugirió con una sarcástica sonrisa. – No tenía idea de que te había dado el permiso para atreverte a decirlo, ¿sabes? – Exclamó como si estuviera hablando con un niñito de primaria, cosa que hizo enfurecer de sobre manera a Ashura. El ambarino levantó un puño, y Kurogane ya estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a patadas.

-Eres un… - Comenzó con un tono furioso.

-¡Deténganse! – Se escuchó una ofuscada voz de repente. Ambos hombres miraron incrédulos cómo Fye se interponía entre ellos, echo una furia y mirando con ojos asesinos al Ninja. - ¡Tú! ¿Qué te crees para venir a interrumpir? – El ambarino abrió la boca, mirando sorprendido a Fye, y no pudo evitar que algo de sorna de apoderara de sí. ¿Fye la acababa de sacar en cara a Kurogane que era una molestia…? El moreno miró primero incrédulo al hechicero, mas luego apretó los puños, completamente furioso, y avanzó hacia el rubio tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca y acercándolo bruscamente a él.

-¿Quién demonios de crees TÚ para venir a juntarte con _ese_ imbécil – señaló a un indignado Ashura con la cabeza – sin MI permiso? – Casi escupió el más alto, mirándolo con furia a través de sus rojizos ojos. Fye no pudo evitar azorarse ante la cercanía de Kurogane, mas en cuanto se repuso se separó de él con un brusco movimiento de su brazo, empujando al moreno en el acto.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Y desde cuándo debo pedir tu estúpido permiso para hacer lo que me venga en gana! – Exclamó con las mejillas rojas de la ira. El Ninja no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante semejante reacción por parte del siempre tranquilo y sereno Fye, que últimamente estaba mostrando su faceta más difícil y desesperantemente cambiante sin problema alguno.

Se miraron con aire retador el uno al otro por unos momentos, hasta que una tercera voz interrumpió el tenso momento.

-Ya lo escuchaste. – Habló Ashura con sorna. - Vete de aquí. – Acompañó su frase con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Una rabia indescriptible y un creciente instinto asesino recorrieron las venas de Kurogane al oírlo.

-¡Tú no te metas, pedazo de mierda! – Bramó lanzándosele encima, dispuesto a pelear por lo que era _suyo_, cuando un nuevo grito e intervención de Fye detuvo el nuevo intento de pelea.

-¡Basta ya, ustedes dos! – Exclamó irritado el rubio. Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes por encima de la cabeza del más pequeño, haciendo gestos amenazantes con el rostro y los brazos. Fye rodó los ojos y se giró hacia el ambarino. - ¡Ashura, tú no lo tientes! – Increpó, haciendo al más alto bajar la vista avergonzado. Entonces se giró hacia Kurogane, mirándole con rabia a través de sus azules ojos. – Y tú, Kurogane, ¡ya déjame en paz! ¡Esto no te incumbe! – El moreno gruñó desesperado.

-¡Por su puesto que me incumbe! – Gritó exasperado. El rubio amplió los ojos y se azoró un poco al notar aquel tono de voz en el moreno. Sonaba tan… ¿afligido? El Ninja bajó la cabeza y lo observó dejando entrever toda la inquietud que sentía – Todo lo que se trate sobre ti me incumbe, Fye… - Susurró, haciendo al rubio ampliar los ojos y sonrojarse débilmente. Se miraron por largo rato a los ojos, hasta que el Mago, intentando no dejarse llevar por la situación, se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja despectivamente.

-Yo jamás te he pedido ayuda con mi vida personal, gracias. – Remarcó la última palabra con un tono que rayaba en lo irritado. El Ninja, rodando los ojos por esa actitud tan infantil en el rubio lo tomó de un brazo y, con mucha rabia contenida en su voz habló:

-Escucha, Fye: el que estemos peleados es una cosa, pero no quiero que nos pongas en riesgo ni a ti, ni a los chicos, ni a mí por venir a juntarte con este tipo. – Sentenció mirando severamente al rubio. Fye se quedó en blanco por un momento y le costó un poco reaccionar, hasta que al fin recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Y tú qué sabes! ¡Déjame, ni si quiera lo conoces! – Reclamó intentando separarse del agarre del Ninja, pero Kurogane sólo lo acercó más a él, haciendo mérito de su gran fuerza.

-Tú tampoco, Fye. – Susurró sombríamente. El rubio se detuvo y miró con furia al más alto. De pronto… sintió demasiadas ganas de gritar. Gritar de rabia, de impotencia, de indignación, de enojo… Gritar, gritar… necesitaba gritar…

-¡Ya déjalo en paz! – Se oyó a un ofuscado Ashura. Kurogane se giró hacia él y con una sola mirada de odio fue capaz de estremecer por completo al hombre, pero aún así siguió en su actitud desafiante. – Suelta a Fye ahora mismo. ¡Suéltalo! – Exigió el ambarino ardiendo de rabia y celos. Fye amplió los ojos y miró a Kurogane temiendo que su carácter impulsivo le hiciera cometer alguna estupidez que luego lamentaría y debería arreglar él.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, viejo. – Exclamó el moreno, mirando a Ashura con un aire de indiferencia que agotó el pacifismo de éste.

-¡Se acabó! – Exclamó lanzándosele encima. Kurogane soltó a Fye y lo apartó para que no recibiera daño, evadiendo luego a Ashura y comenzando a pelear también.

Fye se llevó las manos al rostro y observó todo ello con ojos incrédulos. ¡¿Qué demonios tenían esos dos en la cabeza?

-¡Maldito viejo entrometido! – Gritó Kurogane al tiempo en que le atestaba un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, rompiéndole la comisura del labio.

-¡Tsk! – Se quejó el ambarino, alertando a Fye.

-¡Ashura! – Gritó. Kurogane amplió los ojos y se giró hacia el rubio. ¿Se estaba preocupando por ése?

-Fye… - Susurró mirándolo confundido.

-¡Me las pagarás! – El moreno no fue capaz de evadir el empujón que le propinó Ashura, por lo que cayó de bruces al suelo. Lanzando un grito de dolor, se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se medio sentó, mirando incrédulo cómo Fye se acercaba para auxiliar a Ashura.

-¿Estás bien? Por favor no sigas. – Rogó el rubio mirándole suplicante. En el fondo, muy en el fondo no quería ver a Kurogane lastimado… en realidad, le dolía más a él. Así que prefería irse de allí ahora mismo para evitarse más problemas. Ashura asintió y luego miró con furia al moreno, quien seguía tirado en el suelo mirando como un idiota al Mago, sin llegar a entender por qué rayos se preocupaba tanto por ese imbécil… O quizá era ¿que no quería entender?... Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, cambiando su mirada incrédula por una de dolor, que Fye no se molestó en evadir. Sabía que quizá estaba actuando mal, y le dolía el alma que Kurogane lo mirara así, de esa forma tan acusadora, pero… ¡Pero rayos! Es que no podía perdonarlo ahora… necesitaba mucho tiempo.

Luego de unos incómodos minutos de silencios en los que las miradas de Kurogane y Fye se encontraron, desafiantes, y Ashura sentía ganas de asesinar a alguien, el moreno al fin habló.

Apretó los puños.

-De verdad creí… - Comenzó con voz temblorosa, mirando a Fye dolorosamente. El mago sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y se vio obligado a apartar la mirada, aferrándose al brazo de Ashura que sostenía.

-Creíste mal. – Sentenció con frialdad. Y esa simple frase fue suficiente para matar al Ninja por dentro. Sintió como si toda su vida fuera una completa y total miseria, sintió como si su mundo entero en ese momento se desmoronara, sintió por primera vez que deseaba la muerte, sintió… que se le rompía el corazón.

Apretó los puños con impotencia y, dispuesto a arriesgar el todo por el todo, se acercó casi con furia al ojiazul, deteniéndose justo al llegar frente a él e ignorando la mirada de advertencia que Ashura le dirigía.

Fye retrocedió un poco, algo confundido, y Kurogane suspiró.

-Fye, no por favor, no dejes que esto se acabe así como así… - Casi rogó el moreno, rebajando su orgullo a lo más mínimo al no ver otra salida. Estaba tan desesperado por su perdón que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa… Pero el rubio no cedió. Simplemente agachó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y negó, para luego volver a mirarlo.

-¿Que no se acabe qué, Kurogane? – Exclamó seriamente. El Ninja, al no saber qué responderle, sólo pudo quedarse en silencio. Era cierto… porque, ¿qué tenían ellos, para empezar?... Fye sonrió con ironía. - …exacto. – Se respondió a sí mismo. Kurogane finalmente se rindió y agachó la mirada, sintiéndose completamente atrapado y deprimido. – Ya no le demos más vueltas al asunto… - Exclamó con decisión el mago, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Kurogane aunque éste no lo mirara a él. – Dejemos esto y ya… Sólo terminemos con lo que nunca debió empezar. - El moreno y hasta el mismo Fye sintieron un terrible dolor en su pecho al oírse esas palabras. Kurogane, porque no entendía cómo el rubio podía ser tan jodidamente egoísta (con ambos), y puteándose a sí mismo por su maldito error. Y Fye, porque dentro de toda su rabia y tristeza, no podía dejar de pensar que para el moreno él había sido una simple aventura y nada más.

_Nada más que eso… _

Finalmente se miraron a los ojos, causando que los corazones de ambos se aceleraran en su ritmo. Y la mirada de Fye era fría, dura, firme aunque por dentro se deshacía por el dolor y la tristeza. Pero él siempre había sido bueno ocultando lo que sentía… En cambio, Kurogane tenía una mirada en la que se podían ver demasiadas emociones juntas… Tristeza, culpa, rabia… y demasiado amor.

-Por favor… - Rogó el moreno como último recurso. Pero Fye no cambió su posición, y aguantando las lágrimas que nuevamente aparecieron, subversivas en sus adoloridos ojos, tomó aire con dificultad:

-Ya no hay nada de qué hablar… - Se oyó su voz como un triste murmullo. Kurogane lo miró con dolor, pero Fye no se dejó amedrentar y continuó: – Terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas. Tú volverás a Japón, y yo… - El Ninja se llevó una mano a los ojos, que de pronto le ardían demasiado. Que no siguiera… Fye tragó grueso y bajó los ojos. – Y yo seguiré solo. – Declaró como una terrible sentencia. El moreno lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido, pero a Fye no le importó. Esa era su decisión.

Se giró entonces hacia Ashura, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación a pesar de estar atento, y le dirigió una significativa mirada.

-Vamos… - Susurró suplicante. Y bastó esa palabra para hacer que el corazón del ojirrojo colapsara.

Ashura simplemente asintió y tomó a Fye del brazo, caminando en dirección al sendero que llevaba hacia el bosque. Inevitablemente tuvieron que pasar por el lado de Kurogane, quien ya no dispuesto a humillarse ni un poco más se irguió dignamente y mantuvo su vista al frente, aún cuando sintió que su cuerpo entero se moría de necesidad al tener tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos al objeto de sus más puros deseos…

Fye cerró sus ojos con dolor al pasar tan cerca del moreno y desvió su cabeza en dirección contraria a él, tratando de aguantar ese estúpido impulso que le decía a gritos que le perdonara sin importar qué. Y simplemente se alejó, cada vez más, con Ashura a su lado.

Y cuando el Ninja estuvo completamente seguro de que estaba completamente solo en aquel parque… Simplemente se desplomó…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ashura insertó las llaves en la cerradura y dio paso al rubio para que entrara.

-¡Me voy a volver loco! – Fye caminaba y caminaba, de un lado al otro, recorriendo sin mayor ceremonia la amplia sala de estar. Es que estaba… ¡tan furioso! ¡Agh! ¿Cuándo se suponía que se terminarían los problemas? Dio una furiosa patada al piso y se cruzó de brazos, quedándose de pie en algún punto indefinido del suelo. ¿En qué momento podría simplemente estar en paz?... Suspiró y se revolvió el cabello con las manos. – "¿Podré si quiera llegar a descansar…?" – Se cuestionó sintiéndose de pronto tremendamente desolado.

Ashura quitó la llave de la cerradura e ingresó lentamente a su mansión, acercándose al rubio.

-Oye… - Lo llamó. Fye finalmente se giró hacia él y amplió los ojos asustados al reparar en su labio roto.

-¡Ashura! – Exclamó, corriendo hacia él. El corazón del más alto latió apresurado cuando notó la preocupación de su amado, pero más aún cuando sintió sus suaves manos acariciando lentamente la piel de su rostro. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¡Ese bruto de Kurogane! – Rezongó el Mago mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Ashura lo observó en silencio, extasiado al saber que Fye se interesaba por su bienestar. "Oh, la felicidad sí que existe…" Pensó. - ¡Aquí está! – Exclamó el rubio, sacando un hermoso pañuelo blanco con bordados celestes. Miró a Ashura a los ojos y con algo de timidez acercó el género a su boca. – L-Lo siento por lo que te hizo – Se disculpó avergonzado, presionando suavemente sobre la herida, y el más alto ni si quiera se quejó. -, es que siempre ha sido un impulsivo y… - Se calló cuando Ashura lo abrazó sorpresivamente, rodeándolo por la cintura con sus brazos. Amplió los ojos y se sonrojó furiosamente, dejando caer el pañuelo al suelo. - ¿A-Ashura…? – Susurró nervioso, mirando por el rabillo del ojo el rostro del moreno recostado sobre su hombro.

Pero Ashura simplemente se quedó en silencio y apretó más el abrazo. Fye frunció el seño e intentó separarse, mas fue en vano. Ashura lo tenía aprisionado.

Amplió los ojos. Un momento… _¿aprisionado?_

-¿Estabas así por él? – Finalmente sonó la voz del ambarino. Fye se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

-¿Ah…? – Articuló con dificultad.

Ashura apretó los puños.

-Así, tan… triste y distante… - Se separó un poco de Fye y lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Era por él? – Preguntó seriamente. Y estaba que se moría de rabia y celos. ¿Quién demonios era ese estúpido de Kurogane? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo jodidamente suertudo que era? ¡Arg! Qué tipo más imbécil…

Fye simplemente bajó la cabeza y enredó las manos en el saco que portaba Ashura, temblando ligeramente.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso…? - Inquirió nerviosamente, incapaz de deshacerse de la tensión de su cuerpo. Ashura lo miró con angustia por un momento, hasta que al final elevó su rostro, acomodando unos mechones de cabello tras su oreja.

-Porque noté cómo lo mirabas. – Sentenció con una triste sonrisa.

Fye amplió los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Susurró con voz quebrada. Pero la mirada ambarina de Ashura le daba a entender que no se iba a estar con rodeos. Finalmente bajó la cabeza. – Y-Yo… - Suspiró. - Sí… - Admitió sonrojándose.

El más alto frunció el seño. "Lo sabía…" Apretó los puños.

-…¡Dame una oportunidad a mí, Fye! – El rubio pegó un respingo por el repentino grito y lo miró confundido. ¿Qué…? Ashura apretó los dientes y tomó a Fye bruscamente de los brazos, perdiendo todo el control que tenía sobre sus acciones. – Si me dieras una oportunidad… – Declaró. -, sólo una, yo… – Al no recibir más respuesta que una mirada incrédula y asustada, Ashura enfureció. - ¡Contéstame! – Bramó zarandeándolo con fuerza. Fye se quedó sin palabras, observando el oscuro color que habían tomado los ojos de aquella copia… que de pronto se le hacía _demasiado_ igual a Su Majestad. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando? ¿No era Ashura su amigo? ¿Por qué de pronto…?

_¿…le asustaba? _

Mas luego de unos segundos de absoluto silencio por parte de ambos, el más alto acercó rudamente a Fye hacia él y, en un rápido movimiento… lo besó con brusquedad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una corriente de viento azotó el lugar, y Kurogane finalmente se levantó con lentitud del suelo, sintiendo sus piernas agarrotadas por el frío.

No le importó.

Elevó su nublada vista al cielo, y se dio cuenta de que las nubes tenían una extraña forma… ¿a caso llovería?... Se encogió de hombros.

Qué importaba.

Bajó la cabeza y suspiró. De pronto se sentía cansado, demasiado cansado. Como si con cada segundo que pasaba se le fuera la vida en ello. Como si todo avanzara demasiado lento… _¿ó a caso él iba demasiado rápido?_... Suspiró. Estaba simplemente… _agotado_.

Inhalando entrecortadamente por el frío, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por los a penas alumbrados caminos. Quería irse, irse ahora, a cualquier lugar… pero irse de allí. No creía poder soportar un minuto más en aquella plaza, tan llena de _él_ por todos lados…

_**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad…  
Desde que te fuiste no me queda más  
Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento… **_

No entendía cómo, cómo había llegado a este punto en su vida. Él, que siempre estuvo seguro de sí mismo, tan seguro de lo que quería, tan confiado de que todo siempre le saldría bien, se sentía ahora… tan perdido.

_**Lo que m**__**ás lastima es tanta confusión  
En cada resquicio de mi corazón...**_

¿En qué momento? ¿Podía alguien responderle _en qué momento_ se había enamorado tanto de Fye?... Cerró los ojos y se apoyó de espaldas en un árbol cercano, a un lado del camino.

_Fye... _

_**¿Cómo hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientos...? **_

Apretó los puños y dejó escapar un lastimero suspiro, que se transformó en una pequeña nube de vaho frente a su boca. Abrió con pesadez los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba y que hacía mucho frío… demasiado.

Pero… ¿qué importaba ahora?... Apretó los puños. En serio, _¿qué podía importar ahora?_...

Le había quedado completamente claro que Fye ya no quería nada con él. El mismo rubio se lo había dijo, "ya no había nada de qué hablar". Y se había ido, con ese malnacido de Ashura, a hacer quién mierda sabe qué, como una feliz pareja de novios y… bien por él.

Agachó la cabeza y se llevó las heladas manos al pecho, presionando débilmente mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Pero entonces… ¿por qué sentía tan pesado el corazón…? Sentía que le costaba respirar, sentía que el pecho le dolía, sentía… sentía… ganas de llorar.

_**Por ti, por ti, por ti,  
He dejado todo sin mirar atrás...**_

Se delizó lentamente por el áspero tronco, sintiendo cómo las astillas se clavaban en su piel..., y tampoco le importó. El dolor dentro de su corazón era mucho más fuerte que ése.

Pero no podía llorar. No podía, porque simplemente no iba con él... porque él era fuerte, él era firme, no un niñito asustado... Él era Kurogane, mejor Ninja de Nihón... Sus párpados tiritaron. Pero... _dolía tanto_... Apretó los puños y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. Maldito… ¡maldito el día en que llegaron a ese estúpido mundo! Maldito Ashura por entrometerse en sus vidas… ¡Maldito Fye, por inmiscuirse de esa forma en su corazón…! Maldito él… por enamorarse de esa manera.

Y lo peor, es que por más que intentara odiarlo…, no podía.

Apretó los dientes y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, reclinando sus piernas y hundiendo el rostro en sus rodillas.

¿De qué servía ahora? ¿De qué servía el viaje, las plumas, los recuerdos…? ¿De qué servía la vida cuando sentía que sin él moriría? ¿De qué servía su amor, si Fye estaba ahora con Ashura…? Enfureció ante ese pensamiento. La mirada que tenía el rubio en ese momento… Sus labios tiritaron, y no supo si fue por el frío o por los sollozos que intentaba contener.

_¿Por qué, Fye…? _

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se hundió más en sus rodillas. ¿Que todo era inevitable? Quizás. Quizás… el que se enamorara era inevitable. Quizás el que llegaran a este mundo, y Fye se quedara con Ashura, también era inevitable. Quizás que él se quedara solo fuera inevitable…. ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo… toda su jodida vida había sido planeada de antemano…

_**¡Aposté la vida y me deje ganar**__**...! **_

Finalmente rompió a llorar.

_**Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo...  
Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento...  
Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio...**_

_**Te extraño, te olvido, y te amo de nuevo...**_

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Dejarlo todo atrás? ¿Olvidarlo todo, olvidar todo lo que habían pasado…? Olvidar… ¿a Fye?

Enredó los dedos en sus cabellos con desesperación mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba por el frío y los espasmos de su triste llanto, sollozando fuertemente y sintiendo cómo cada lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos le destrozaba la piel.

Pero… ¿Cómo podría?... ¡¿Cómo podría? ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Fye…

Fye… Fye…

No quería. No quería, no quería hacerlo. No podía hacerlo. Y es que simplemente…

Lo amaba tanto.

-"Maldición…" – Pensó temblando desesperado. – "¡Maldición!" – Dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo y ni si quiera sintió dolor de lo frías que estaban sus manos. Comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, tratando de desahogarse, tratando de despejar toda aquella impotencia de su alma… en vano.

_**He perdido todo, hasta la identidad  
Y si lo pidieras más podria dar...**_

-No... – Gimió, mientras imágenes y recuerdos de los momentos felices, tristes y recientemente cercanos que había vivido con el Mago llegaban a su atormentada mente. Su eterna sonrisa, sus ojos azules, su alegría, sus bromas, sus nombres graciosos, su voz, su perfume... sus labios, su piel... su cuerpo. – Fye... – Apretó los puños. Sollozó fuertemente. - ¡Fye! – Gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y sintiendo los ojos arder por la sal de sus propias lágrimas...

_**¡He aprendido ahora que te has marchado**__**...!**_

_**Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo...  
Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento...  
Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio...**_

Se llevó las manos al rostro y cerró los ojos con desesperación sus ojos, sin poder reprimir los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su garanta, liberando dolorosamente toda la tristeza y desesperación que por tanto tiempo intentó guardar...

_****_Y allí, tendido en el suelo y llorando... no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llover.

_**Te extraño**__**, te olvido... y te amo de nuevo. **_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota autora:** ¡WAAAAAAA! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? D: No sé, aún no me convence del todo, demonios T.T Pero es que ya llevo como un mes, o quizá más sin actualizar y no quiero que se olviden de mí y de mis fics :c De verdad espero que les guste este pequeño experimento que hice con la canción owo Es que en realidad no planeaba hacer un songfic de este capi, pero resulta que mientras terminaba de escribir una escena (la anterior a esta xD), de pronto capté en la radio de la cocina (que queda paralela al cuarto del pc :3) esta cancioncita (que para quiénes no sepan se llama como el título del capi: "Te extraño, te olvido, te amo". Es de Ricky Martin ^^) y pues me gustó tanto y le encontré que pegaba tanto con la historia que no pude evitar ponerla XDDD Muy pocas veces he hecho songfics, y casi nuna me ha gustado el resultado, pero este... pues no me fascina, pero tampoco me parece tan malo :) Pero bueno, lo que cuenta es su opinión, muchachos n.n Sólo espero que no me odien y que sigan queriendo leer a mi pobre fic que lo tengo tan abandonado D: Es que diablos, mi gran problema es el desorden T.T Pero, prometo cambiar eso y organizarme de ahora en adelante. No se preocupen por la continuación porque ya empecé a hacerla, y espero, así como ustedes, que salga rápido XD Quiero avanzar rapidito y así poder agarrarle el hilo de nuevo a mi fic ;D

Y pues, pasemos a lo de siempre xDDD

_**¡La bomba explotó! Inevitablemente, Kurogane ha visto a Ashura y Fye y ha malinterpretado las cosas... ¿o quizá no del todo? ¡Ashura por fin muestra su lado oscuro! ¿Qué lo habrá impulsado a besar a Fye? ¿Celos? ¿O simple impulso del momento?... ¡Kurogane al fin **__**se a quebrado y ha liberado su tristeza! Pero... ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Podrá algún día Fye perdonar los errores de Kurogane? ¿Podrá Kurogane superar su depresión, y luchar por el amor de Fye? ¿Podrán los dos ser felices juntos finalmente? ¡Todo en el próximo capítulo!... **_

¡Una última cosa! A partir de ahora, comenzaré a responder los reviews en el mismocapi, ¿ok? Porque si no, me enredo entre a quiénes les respondí y a quiénes no, y se me hace un lío asqueroso en la mente XD... Asíiiii que bueno, creo que ya lo he aclarado todo ._. Si me faltó algún punto por citar, díganmelo y les responderé inmediatamente n.n Muchos besitos, cuídense y no me odien, ¡por favor! D:

¡Bye, Bye!~

Atte.

NaYaTo.


	9. Encrucijada las dos caras de la moneda

**Nota autora:** ¡Hola chicos! =D ¿Cómo han estado todo este tiempo? Lo sé, me demoré un churro en actualizar, pero es que no saben lo caóticas que fueron las vacaciones XDDU Fue algo así como tragicómico, porque resulta que fui a cabalgar y casi me caigo del caballo dos veces d_d Bueno, de la yegua xD Y luego un perro me mordió ._. Después me tomé un vaso de vodka sin querer (OMFG que fuerte es) y como que muricí hasta el otro día xD Ni se imaginan la resaca que tuve ._.Uu Y luego estaba tan cansada que no quería ni mirar el computador XDU Además, ayer comencé el colegio de nuevo y pues, ya nos están acosando con los exámenes TOT ¡Pero a qué no saben! =D Estoy muy feliz, porque saqué el primer lugar de la clase TOT! Me dio un chingo de alegría, además de que quedó en mi hoja de vida, así que tengo mi segundo semestre asegurado, jajaja~~ xDD

Bueno, ya no les doy más la lata. Como siempre, espero sepan perdonarme T.T Gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia, al final del capi respondí todos sus hermosos comentarios nOn ~~

¡Besitos, a leer! =D

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"**Ámame"**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Encrucijada; las dos caras de la moneda**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando Kurogane abrió los ojos, todo era confusión. El cuerpo le dolía como los mil demonios, y sentía como si estuviera en un maldito congelador. Casi no podía abrir los ojos y estaba seguro de que algo, o más bien muchos "algos" caían sobre él, como perforándole la piel constantemente.

Era… ¿lluvia?

Frunció el seño. ¿Qué diablos…? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Trató de moverse, mas con el sólo intento sintió una aguda y horrible sensación recorrerle la espina dorsal, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse caer pesadamente sobre lo que estaba apoyado. Inútilmente trataba de recordar algo que le diera un indicio del por qué de su situación, y dentro de su confusión y miedo, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿qué era lo que estaba a sus espaldas? Un… ¿un árbol?

Con dificultad abrió los ojos y trató de ubicarse. De sus labios escapó un quejido lastimero al intentar girar la cabeza hacia un lado, pues le parecía como si tuviera el cuerpo completamente congelado. Sintió ahora más claramente aquellos "algos" que dolían tan endemoniadamente, y entonces estuvo seguro de que era lluvia. Pero… ¿lluvia? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estaba, qué le había ocurrido?

¿Dónde estaban los chicos?

¿Dónde estaba Fye?

Amplió los ojos.

-"_Ya no hay nada de qué hablar…_"

La voz del Mago resonó en su mente, como un terrible recuerdo que le perforó el alma. Y como si del rebobinado de una cinta se tratase, todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Rápido, uno seguido del otro, en un ritmo casi cruel para su acelerado corazón.

Una vez hubo terminado la lluvia de memorias, una horrible sensación de vacío lo invadió, y sintió como si el aire fuera demasiado pesado para respirar.

Claro… ahora… ahora lo recordaba. Él… estaba buscando a Fye, lo estaba buscando para disculparse… y entonces… Cerró los ojos.

Entonces…

*Flashback*

Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarlo y no podía; simplemente no había rastros del rubio. ¿Dónde demonios se podía haber metido?... ¿Dónde? Dando un resoplido de fastidio caminó con pasos lentos y pesados, víctima del cansancio, hacia la plaza. Era el último lugar que le quedaba, y si no estaba allí, entonces… Se detuvo al pensar esto. Entonces…

-"Entonces me muero". – Pensó desesperado, comenzando a correr a una velocidad extremadamente rápida. No, a Fye no podía pasarle nada, Fye… tenía que estar bien.

Tenía que estarlo.

Luego de unos minutos llegó al lugar sin si quiera sudar una gota. Agradeció a todos los dioses y ancestros que conocía por su buen estado físico, y comenzó a hacerse paso entre la gente que ya se retiraba a sus casas, mirando desesperadamente hacia todos lados, en busca de algún indicio del Mago. Dónde… dónde…

De pronto unas voces lo detuvieron abruptamente.

-Muchísimas gracias, Ashura… - Kurogane amplió los ojos. ¿Ese era…? - De verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti… - Entonces el moreno no tuvo dudas. Ese era Fye, estaba seguro. Su voz era inconfundible.

Frunció el seño. Pero entonces… ¿Fye estaba con Ashura?... Ante este pensamiento, sintió como su corazón se retorcía dolorosamente:

Fye estaba con Ashura…

Sintiendo cómo la rabia y la frustración corrían por sus venas, giró sobre sus pasos y caminó con marcha firme, pero a la vez temblorosa, hacia dónde provenían sus voces.

-De nada, Fye. – Al escuchar la voz de ese desgraciado no pudo evitar casi clavarse las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Siguió avanzando aún más rápido. Ese maldito… - Cuando gustes estaré allí para ti… - ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y caso él no contaba? ¿A caso no era él quién lo protegía siempre? ¿A caso no era él quien estaría dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de que estuviera a salvo? ¡¿A caso no era él quien lo amaba?

Y el monólogo de Ashura seguía:

-Siempre que me necesites… - Kurogane estaba ahora justo detrás de ambos. – Yo…

Tomó aire… y habló:

-Vaya, pero qué gentil resultaste ser… - Aquellas palabras salieron con todo el veneno del mundo desde su boca.

*End Flashback*

Por enésima vez en el día, Kurogane quedó en blanco.

La lluvia seguía ahí, cayendo sobre él de una forma terriblemente dolorosa, como si de pequeños cuchillos muy bien afilados se tratase, atravesándole la piel; atravesándole el alma. Y pasó un tiempo; quizá horas, quizá minutos, o quizá tan sólo segundos, ¿qué importaba realmente? Hasta que pudo nuevamente orientarse.

De pronto, la sangre le hirvió en las venas como si se tratase de aceite en un caldero. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y todo el frío se esfumó. Es más, se sentía condenadamente acalorado. De rabia, de indignación, de enojo, de… No. De tristeza no. Porque no se iba a permitir entristecer. Ya no más. Nunca más.

No por _él_.

Cargándose de una energía que ni él mismo supo de dónde la sacó, se puso de pie. Ya estaba bien de auto compadecerse. Se apoyó en el árbol al descubrir que sus piernas estaban entumecidas por el frío, pero sólo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para restablecerse. Era un Ninja, después de todo.

Poco a poco pudo separarse del tronco y comenzar a caminar, con las manos y piernas literalmente ardiéndole del frío, y sin tener ni puta idea de dónde demonios estaba ni a dónde ir. La lluvia caía sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente por el frío y pegándose a sus pestañas, nublándole la vista. El estrepitoso sonar de las gotas estrellándose contra el suelo le perforara los oídos literalmente, el fango se pegaba a sus zapatos y a la parte baja de sus pantalones, y lo único que lograba distinguir de civilización a parte de él y los innumerables árboles que creían a su alrededor, era unas vagas luces a lo lejos. Se encogió de hombros y aceleró un poco el paso. Suficiente para él.

Mas, al poco rato el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en él. Diablos, le dolía todo el cuerpo; le ardía, quemaba de verdad. Pero, se negaba rotundamente a quedarse un solo segundo más en aquella patética posición. Aún le quedaba algo de orgullo, y no iba a dejar que lo pisotearan más. Aunque se sintiera morir, aunque el pecho le ardiera incluso más que sus adoloridos brazos, aún así. No estaba dispuesto a seguir humillándose. Ya no.

Siguió avanzando, mientras la silueta de algunas casas se hacía cada vez más visible y aquella convicción crecía dentro de él cada con más fuerza.

Porque… Lo intentó todo. Rogó, suplicó, y aún así no logró nada. Pues bien, ¡qué importa! No se iba a morir por eso. Él podría salir adelante. ¿Verdad? Verdad. Porque él era un adulto, no un niñito. Él era fuerte, para nada débil. Y también, él era Kurogane. ¡Ja! Por favor, ¿él, Kurogane, "Acero Negro", se iba a morir por un… por un simple enamoramiento? Se detuvo un momento en el fangoso camino de tierra.

_¿Un simple enamoramiento?_

…

-…A quién engaño… – Susurró con furia, y toda la convicción se desvaneció en un par de segundos. No, no era un simple enamoramiento, maldita sea. Estaba _enamorado_. Enamorado de verdad. Enamorado como un loco de alguien que no le correspondía. Y para colmo de males, era un hombre. Sonrió con ironía. Resultaba hasta gracioso, si lo pensaba bien. Porque vamos, él era un hombre criado al más puro estilo japonés, y encima con creencias y costumbres desde hace siglos. Y aún así y con toda la homofobia con la que creció, ¿no pudo evitar enamorarse de Fye? Más, aún: ¿No pudo evitar enamorarse de un hombre?...

-"Pero es que… él no es cualquier hombre…" – Murmuró una vocecita dentro de su conciencia. El moreno quiso morir. ¡Diablos, pero por su puesto que no era cualquier hombre! Era… ¡era Fye, con un demonio! El idiota sonriente, el saltamontes feliz, la sonrisa con patas…

…el amor de su vida.

Suspiró. Al parecer, el enamorarse lo ponía aún más cursi y estúpido que de costumbre. Inspiró dándose valor y reanudó la marcha, cada vez sintiéndose más y más atrapado por sus propios miedos y sentimientos entremezclados, como una mancha uniforme y negra en la blanca pared de su corazón.

Pero al menos había aprendido una cosa importante sobre la vida:

Que era una mierda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Y en la mansión de Ashura, Fye estaba perplejo. Lo único que podía sentir era esa insoportable presión en su cintura, los labios de Ashura sobre los suyos y… sus manos, sujetando con demasiada fuerza sus costados. Intentó separarse, de verdad que lo intentó, pero no pudo. El mayor lo tenía demasiado bien apresado. Su cuerpo tembló al descubrirlo. En esta situación, Ashura podría hacer lo que quisiera con él… Abrió los ojos con terror ante tal idea. Pero… no… Pero este Ashura… Imposible… Este Ashura era…

-D-Detente… - Logró articular al fin, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y apartándose de la boca del moreno, con las mejillas ardiéndole de vergüenza y turbación, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada hacia las doradas orbes de quien creía aún era su amigo.

Pero Ashura no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Al fin había conseguido lo que tanto quería: probar el dulce sabor de los labios de Fye. Y eran tan exquisitos, tan perfectos y suaves, _tan de él_, que no se imaginaba si quiera un segundo más sin tenerlos aprisionados bajo los suyos. Además había descubierto una cosa interesante: Fye no tenía ni idea de cómo besar. Alzó su rostro por la barbilla y sonrió.

-No te resistas, Fye… - Susurró con una voz que recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, estremeciéndolo de inquietud. – Yo puedo darte mucho más que ese Ninja bueno para nada… - Siguió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con lentitud, haciendo al rubio abrir los ojos y mirarle con temor.

-¿Q-Qué dices…? – Balbuceó sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago, incómodo con la situación. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Ashura?

Entonces el moreno sonrió, con una sonrisa vacía, fría, y que dejó congelado a Fye. Esa sonrisa… era igual a la de su Rey.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? - Susurró con crueldad. Fye lo miró a los ojos casi con miedo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entender qué?... – Susurró no muy convencido de hacia dónde se estaba desviando aquella extraña situación. Ashura pareció hartarse y Fye pudo jurar que sus ojos se tornaron de un dorado más oscuro, casi aterrador.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. – Dijo secamente, rodeando su cintura con rudeza y ocasionando que a Fye se le escapara un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿Ashura…? – Consiguió decir, mirándole perturbado. El hombre sonrió con crueldad y acarició su rostro de forma casi ausente, mirándole a los ojos de una manera que Fye pudo fácilmente describir como perversa.

-Kurogane jamás te amará... ¿comprendes?... Jamás. - Exclamó con aquella penetrante y horrible mirada, haciendo que el cuerpo de Fye temblara como una hoja al viento.

Sin quererlo, aquellos ojos y aquella voz, fundiéndose con los confusos recuerdos de Celes que llegaban a su mente, comenzaron a sumirlo en un extraño estado de trance.

-¿J-Jamás...? - Murmuró con tristeza el rubio, sin saber por qué. De pronto… se sentía cansado. Ashura sonrió de medio lado. "Te tengo", pensó.

-Jamás. – Aseguró, y nuevamente asaltó sus labios. Esta vez mucho más agresivo, más violento, más… más Ashura.

Fye lanzó un gemido ahogado por la sorpresa y abrió sus ojos grandemente, sintiendo cómo la lengua del más alto aprovechaba la situación para introducirse en su boca, buscando la suya propia. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante esto y llevó sus manos al pecho de Ashura, intentando separarse, sintiéndose asqueado al percibir la áspera lengua del mayor recorriendo su boca, sin su permiso.

-"¿Q-Qué me pasa…?" –Pensó el rubio mientras estrujaba la tela del saco de Ashura, temblando y estremeciéndose por las lascivas caricias del moreno en su espalda y cintura. – "¿Por qué no puedo… separarme…?" – Estuvo a punto de gemir cuando sintió un mordisco en su labio inferior.

-Me encantas… - Susurró Ashura separándose de él un momento, para después volver a besarlo. Fye se estremeció y cerró con más fuerza sus puños, provocando que los nudillos se le pusieran aún más blancos de lo normal. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Esto… no era normal. Es decir, no _podía_ ser normal que estuviera con _Ashura_ de _ese_ modo… No podía ser bueno. Intentó separarse nuevamente, pero toda su fuerza parecía desvanecerse en cuanto Ashura lo estrechaba contra sí. ¿Qué le sucedía? Esa no era toda su fuerza… ¿Por qué demonios no podía separarse?

-¡Mmmmg! – Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando el más alto coló sus manos bajo la tela de su camisa. -N-No… - Susurró tomando con firmeza sus manos. Le parecieron tan frías… Los ojos comenzaron a arderle. -…deten… - Su voz se perdió en algún momento de aquel indeseado beso, y fue cuando no tuvo más conciencia que de sus propios pensamientos. Las manos de Ashura ignoraron sus ruegos y siguieron avanzando, cada vez más… – "¿Qué me pasa?" – Trató de razonar, confundido. – "¿Por qué yo…?" - Su cuerpo no le respondía. No podía moverse aunque sintiera todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Podía sentir las manos de Ashura recorriéndolo, podía sentir su lengua explorando cada rincón de su boca, podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la suya propia… y podía sentir aquel dolor inexplicable e incesante en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

¿Qué era? Porque… dolía demasiado. Era como si… como si de pronto el contacto con Ashura le provocara dolor físico. Entreabrió sus ojos al llegar a aquella conclusión. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que fueran aquellas caricias las que…? No… No, no eran las caricias, era…

Era el simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos lo que le dolía tanto…

Se estremeció al pensar en aquello. Cierto… aquel beso… aquel beso no se sentía bien… Era extraño, algo le faltaba. No como… como cuando Kurogane…

Amplió los ojos.

-"¡Kurogane!" – Pensó, de pronto aterrizando en la realidad. Es verdad… Kurogane… Kurogane, Kurogane… Fye al fin reaccionó. Dirigió su vista al rostro de Ashura, quien ahora se dedicaba a besarle y morderle el cuello, desabotonando lentamente cada ojal de su camisa. El rubio sintió repulsión al descubrir de qué manera se encontraban. - Su-Suéltame… - Consiguió decir finalmente, forcejeando contra su pecho. Pero Ashura no le prestó atención, y simplemente siguió en su tarea de quitarle la camisa. Fye se estremeció de miedo. No podía quitárselo de encima. "¡Tiene... demasiada fuerza!" Pensó desesperado, estremeciéndose al sentir la lengua de Ashura rasgándole la piel. "No puedo..." Pensó entrecerrando los ojos y dejando de forcejear."Ya no..." Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando...

_¡Fye, yo de verdad te quiero! _

_Fye, no dejaré que te pongas en peligro... _

_Fye, no dejes que esto acabe así... _

_Fye... _

_Fye... _

-"Kuro… gane…" – Amplió los ojos. – "Kurogane…" – Una extraña pero maravillosa sensación de fortaleza lo invadió en ese momento. - "No... No puedo rendirme ahora..." – Pensó mientras buscaba en su cerebro alguna forma de zafarse. – "Porque… él me dijo…" – Sintió cómo Ashura se separaba un poco para despojarlo completamente de su camisa, y entonces se dio cuenta. Era ahora o nunca.

Apretó los puños, y justo cuando el moreno deslizaba la perfectamente blanca tela por sus níveos hombros, se lo quitó de encima con un empujón.

-¡Suéltame!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurogane siguió avanzando cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez estaba más cerca del pueblo. Aunque aún no salía del fangoso camino y la lluvia seguía molestándole la vista y adormeciendo su cuerpo dolorosamente, pero al menos los árboles comenzaban a ser sustituidos por pequeñas construcciones urbanas y alguno que otro molino. Se sorprendió al notar lo lejos que había llegado tan sólo caminando. Porque vamos, él era un Ninja, pero… ¿tanto como para desconectarse completamente de la civilización? En serio que la total oscuridad comenzaba a crisparle los nervios, y estar completamente empapado no era nada bueno a menos que quisiera una pulmonía.

Poco a poco las casas y las pocas tiendas y bares que aún estaban abiertos se hicieron más visibles, a la vez en que la intensidad de la lluvia bajaba, dándole algo de alivio a su adolorido cuerpo.

Se apartó con impaciencia el cabello de la cara mientras procuraba si quiera pensar en detenerse. Porque sabía que si lo hacía ahora, lo más probable es que no fuera capaz de seguir después. Por ahora sólo pensaría en caminar. Caminar y caminar. Luego se daría el tiempo de deprimirse y reflexionar acerca del desastre que era su vida amorosa.

Cuando al fin los caminos de fangosa tierra se transformaron en los elegantes de piedra caliza, la lluvia era ya sólo llovizna y el Ninja estaba ya al inicio del pueblo. Experimentó un alivio enorme al verse rodeado nuevamente por la luz de las sucias y desgastadas farolas, que para él en ese momento eran más que dioses. Al mismo tiempo agradeció que no hubiera gente en las calles que le preguntara el por qué de su lamentable estado o se le quedara mirando raro, salvo uno que otro vagabundo que procuró no se tomara en su camino.

Y mientras ocupaba su mente en pensar cosas triviales como en lo duro que se sentían las piedras comparadas con el fango de hace un momento, sus propios pasos lo llevaron a recorrer de memoria los caminos que menos quería. Porque sabía que inevitablemente debería volver a casa, tarde o temprano, pero no quería ni pensar en las innumerables preguntas que le esperaban una vez allá. Pues aunque sabía que era ya pasada la media noche y los mocosos probablemente estaban durmiendo, nada lo salvaría de la endemoniada curiosidad de Mokona…

Se detuvo un momento a tratar de pensar en una solución a su problema. ¿Qué podría hacer? Era muy tentadora la idea de sólo ignorarla o simplemente darle un buen coscorrón para que lo dejara en paz, pero en cierta forma no tenía ganas ni para levantar un brazo… Suspiró. Estaba jodido. Bien jodido.

Estuvo a punto de reanudar la marcha, cuando de pronto percibió una suave música. Extrañado, agudizó sus oídos para poner más atención a aquella dulce melodía. Era una canción melancólica, casi triste, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era esa voz… él conocía esa voz. ¿Pero cómo…? Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al desviar la vista al frente, se encontró con el mismo bar que había visitado hace tan sólo unas horas. La música provenía del interior, además de algunos murmullos por parte de los clientes. Pero lo que más resaltaba era aquella canción… Kurogane bajó los ojos al suelo y lo pensó bien.

¿Qué era mejor? ¿Ir a casa y soportar un interminable interrogatorio por parte de sus _queridos_ amigos? ¿O ahogar sus penas en un vaso de licor como un vil alcohólico?...

Se encogió de hombros: La respuesta estaba clara.

Y entró.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nota final: o.o ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cumplió sus expectativas? xD Sé que algunas querrán… eh, bueno, todas querrán matarme por lo que hice con Fye y Ashura ._.Uu Pero como dije antes: ¡Si lo hacen no hay conti! o_ó Así que no tienen opción xDDD En fin, vamos a nuestro resumen, y luego con las respuestas a sus reviews ;D

_**¡No se acaban los problemas! ¿De verdad nuestro Ninja se ha dado por vencido? ¿Qué pasará con él y Fye? ¿Se dará ahora cuenta el Mago del error que cometió? ¿Podrá escapar de las garras de Ashura? Y ¿qué ocurrió con él y su siempre pacifista estado de ánimo? ¡Kurogane, haz algo! **_

Mai gosh! Espero que todas estas preguntas tengan su merecida respuesta en el próximo capítulo xD Ahora, pasemos a responder sus lindísimos comentarios nOn ~~~

**Querida eclipse total:** Hola y bienvenida al fic =D Oh, lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar T.T (Yami: No es cierto ¬o¬/Naya: Cállate -/-Uu) Me siento muy feliz de que hayas comentado =) No te preocupes si no lo habías hecho antes, también me pasa a mí que de pronto da flojera, ¿verdad? Jajaja xD Con el asunto del lemon, aún lo estoy pensando, aunque todo depende de mi estado de ánimo y si Jymy coopera conmigo xP Gracias por tu comentario, ¡aquí está la conti que pediste! ;D Espero no haberte decepcionado nOn

**Querida ikzitha:** O/O ¡D-Domo arigato! Jamás creí que sería la inspiración de alguien T/T *llora de felicidad* ¡Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo! =D Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi :)

**Querida Aruyn:** Jajajaja, gomen, sé que me demoré un churro en volver xDUU Pero mujer… ¡¿UN AÑO? Cómo estarán tus pobres lectores xDUU ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el songfic! Uff… me doy por realizada xD No te imaginas los nervios que tenía cuando lo subí, porque como tú dices, es muy difícil transmitir el sentimiento sólo con la letra -O-Uu Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado =D Espero verte en el próximo capítulo, y que este te haya gustado :D ~~

**Querida nakatsu-suichi:** Ay, sí… pobre Kuro T.T Soy una maldita con él, lo sé xDU Pero no es que lo odie, jajaja xD Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este cap ;D

**Querida Aritzee:** ¡Gracias, linda! *w* Qué gusto leerte por acá :D Yo también espero que nuestro rencoroso Fye lo perdone jajaja xD Y sí, tienes razón, Kurogancín se lo merece mil veces más que Ashura ¬w¬ Pero bueno, el pobre tampoco tiene la culpa xD ¿Quién se resistiría a Fye? O_o ¡Gracias por tu review! nOn ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi! :D ~~~

**Querida ****:** ¡Hime-chan! Como siempre un gusto tenerte por aquí :) Muchísimas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado :D ¡Pero no te me mueras aún! ¡No puedes sin saber el final!~~ Jajaja xDD Te mando saludos, espero que te haya gustado este capi y ojalá verte en el próximo ;D ~~

**Querida ****DN:** ¡Gracias! ^^ Me alegra que pienses que está emocionante =D Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi, ¡nos leemos luego! nOn ~~

**Querida Akako.231:** Jajajaja gomen, gomen, lo sé; me demoro un chingo en actualizar xDU Es que la escuela, tú sabes -O-Uu Ay sí, me encanta dejar los capítulos en la mejor parte e_é Soy una malvada, je XD Pero adoro el suspenso *w* Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior =D ¡Espero que también hayas disfrutado éste! nOn ~~

**NaYaTo:** ¡Y eso es to-, eso es to-, eso es todo amigos! *O*

**Yami:** -/-Uu Alguien sálveme de esta loca, por favor…

**NaYaTo:** T^T ¿Así hablas de la mano que te dio de comer?

**Yami:** ¬¬ Tú cállate, si yo soy la que cocina.

**NaYaTo:** ¡Pero yo pago la comida! ò_ó En fin -.- ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, Minna-san! =D Muchísimas gracias por todos sus mensajitos y su paciencia, soy muy feliz T/T ~~

¡Los veo en el próximo capi! ¡Juro que TRATARÉ no demorarme! D=

¡Besitos, Bye, Bye! nOn

Atte, su amiga

NaYaTo.


End file.
